The Argument
by MickeyRos
Summary: Philip and Chloe have a disagreement which leads Chloe to leave Philip wout telling him she is pregnant with their child. See what happens when Philip goes after her and finds out she is pregnant. Crossover with Roswell and Passions.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Summer 2008 -Salem

_Kiriakis Mansion_

Chloe Kiriakis was coming down the stairs, heading to the dining room. As she approached the doorway, she heard her husband talking to someone about her and she entered the room; immediately she knew to whom he was talking to.

"Yeah, well, Chloe and I wouldn't mind at all. She would never have any problem with that. Besides, it's not like we have kids or anything. And we won't have any for a while, not until I think that we can handle that responsibility." Philip said as he spoke to his mother. "Mom, I'm sure that she won't have a problem with me going away for a while. I mean I know my wife and she definitely won't have any problem."

"Well, if you're sure that Chloe won't mind. Then, I will really appreciate you doing this favor for me. I mean I wouldn't want to cause any problems between the two of you. She's such a dear girl for you." Kate said as she patted his cheek and left.

"Chloe won't mind at all. I mean it will only be two weeks." He said and watched his mother walk out of the dining room.

"I won't mind? Mind what? It's not like your leaving me or anything like that. Because, I know that my husband would never make a decision to leave me even for a little while without consulting me first." Chloe said walking into the room and coming to stand in front of her husband with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh Chloe," he paused. "Honey, don't I even get a hello? What no good afternoon kiss to say 'Hi'." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist to propel her body to his.

"I don't think that you need a good afternoon kiss today, Philip Kiriakis. And you know now that I think about it I don't think that there will be a good afternoon kiss in your future for a while." She said as she pushed away from him. "You know something else, Philip, I don't even think that you considered me when you made this decision." She said as she was pulled back into his arms again.

"Come on, Chloe, you know that I wouldn't leave you unless I have to. I need you to be there for me. Babe, it'll only be for two weeks. You won't even notice that I'm gone." Pulling her soft body into his harder body and he pushed her hair back from her face to look into her startlingly, vibrate blue eyes. He knew that he almost had but he needed a little more time to work on his sweet, yet feisty, delectable wife.

As Chloe's hands moved to play with the tie around her husband's throat, she brought her eyes down. "Well, what if you did have a reason not to go? What if there was something I needed to help me with. You would be there for me, right?" her eyes peering back up at his.

"Of course, honey. Whatever you have to do, I'll do it after my trip. Because it can wait until I get back." He said before he put a finger under her chin so that he could kiss her. Then, he lowered his lips onto hers. When she didn't pull back from him. He knew that he had her. His mouth became more forceful as he pushed her tongue into her mouth. i Oh, yeah, I have her /i . That was what he thought right before he felt sharp teeth bite into her tongue. He pulled his mouth away for hers in a hurry. " Ow, thwat, hurt. Woo Wite We."

"Yes, I bite your tongue and I'd do it again. How dare you try to make stop being mad at you. I can't believe you actually tried to seduce me. Damnit, Philip, you can't have your way all the time. What did you think, by kissing me I'd forget about the fact that you didn't even consult me before you made the decision to go away and do something for your mother?" She said as she watched Philip search for a piece of ice to put on his tongue. As soon as he found one he sighed in relief. "Philip, you can't just kiss me and think that I will forget things. I'm sorry, it doesn't work that way," she turned and attempted to walk out of the dining room but couldn't because Philip grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Well, you didn't have to bite me to tell me that."

"I just thought you needed something to get your attention. I would have consulted you about that but apparently we don't have a partnership. Or even a real marriage where we consult each other before we act."

"Chloe, it's just a little business trip for my mother. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"My dear husband, it's not the trip that bothers me. It's the fact that you didn't consult me before you agreed to go. Philip, if you don't feel the need to consult me on small things like this, now, then what's going to happen when we have children? Will you let them go and do things without telling me or asking for my input?"

"Chloe, I think that maybe you need to calm down for a moment. We don't have any children yet. So lets stop overreacting. And when we do have children I will consult you on every single decision that I make. But, I don't see the need for me to bother consulting you on little decisions now," he said as he grasped her upper arms. "And I'm sure that once you think about it, you'll see that I am right." Chloe yanked herself away from him.

"And I am sure that you won't mind sleeping on the couch while I'm thinking about it. So I won't be keeping you up all night doing anything too strenuous, " she eyed him quizzically. "Because, I know that you need to keep up your strength to get up tomorrow and go to work. Besides, I'm absolutely sure that once you think about it you'll realize that having you in my bed won't give me much peace to think." With that she turned and left the dining room with her long hair flowing behind her.

Philip stood in the same place and knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

As soon as Chloe got upstairs she leaned against the closed door. She normally wouldn't be so mad at Philip but this was an entirely new situation. It wasn't the fact that he was leaving for two weeks. She was a corporate wife, she was used to his leaving on business. The fact was that she needed him to be there for her now. She was three months pregnant with their child and it was a something that scared her. Although, she had suspected that she was pregnant for a while. It was now official, her doctor told her just this morning. As she pushed away from the door, she went to the full-length mirror behind her closet doors. She pulled up her shirt to look at her slightly rounded stomach.

She touched the small swell of her child. "I hope that you're okay, my sweet child. I was going to tell your father about you today. But, it seems that he will be leaving us for a while. But, I want you to know that I love you baby. I will never allow you to feel any doubts about that or even to feel unwanted. And I will never give you up for anything in the world. When I finally tell your daddy I'm sure that he'll feel that same way." She said as she placed her blouse over her stomach and went to lie down.

Lying down on the bed she unconsciously placed her hand over her stomach and thought about her future with Philip and their child; knowing in the back of her mind that she needed to tell him, eventually. But, not now while the shock of being pregnant was still new to her. And certainly not while she was a little angry with him. But she will tell him soon. Those few somber thoughts lulled her body into a peaceful sleep thinking about her husband and child.

* * *

Later…

Philip was still downstairs having a drink. Chloe was acting weird. He didn't know what was wrong with her but at the same time he was worried about her. Normally, she didn't bat an eyelash about his going away for business. Hell, sometimes she encourages him to go when he didn't particularly want to. He had done it so many times before that he didn't understand what was so different about now.

As he pondered that question, his eyes fell upon a picture of their wedding day, almost two years ago. He looked at Chloe with her long beautiful hair all pinned up, wearing her elegant white designer wedding gown, a perfect fit, snug in all the right places, holding on to his arms as they held her for the picture. Yes, he remembered the day he made Chloe his wife, like yesterday. But, the day when they were so happy was a fond memory now. He knew what he needed to do. Maybe, the problem was that that he wasn't spending enough time with her. She probably just wanted to have some of his time for herself. So as soon as he got back from this trip he would take Chloe on a second honeymoon. He smiled as he thought about his first honeymoon and how much fun they had, had on it. Well, he would make this one even better.

He sighed as he walked up the staircase to his bedroom. As he slowly opened door, careful as to not wake Chloe up, he walked inside and closed the door. Then, through the darkness he approached to bed but, the closer he got to it realized that there was something weird about it. Walking directly to his side of the bed he flipped on the light and there laying in the middle of the bed was an envelope with his name written on it. He reached down, picked it up, and began to read:

_My Darling Husband,_

_If you are reading this letter than obviously you aren't downstairs as you should be. But, you and I both know that there wasn't a chance in hell that you would stay down there the whole night._

_Anyway, I have decided that since you think that it's perfectly acceptable to leave me without a moment's notice, regardless of how I feel or what I need to tell you, I can do the same. So I shall be gone for the next two weeks and I will see you when I get home._

_If it's okay for you to leave than it's okay for me to leave. If you need to contact for any reason I have my cell phone. So don't worry about me._

_Love always,_

_Your wife Chloe_

_P.S. Oh and Philip, neither Belle nor my mother know where I am so contacting them would be pointless_

"Damnit, Chloe I can't believe you did this," he thought as he threw the letter down and searched for the cordless telephone. As he found it he punched in the numbers of the phone and listened to the sound of endless ringing. As he listened to the ringing he went to his closet and begin to throw clothes into an open suitcase.

"Who the hell is this, don't you know that it's two o'clock in the morning." A tiredly annoyed voice said.

"Shawn, put your wife on the phone, NOW. Or better yet put my wife on the phone."

"Philip," Shawn responded.

"Yes, its Philip would you please put my wife on the phone."

"Your wife?" he asked still a little dazed.

"Yeah, you know, Chloe, tall, long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, voice of an angel, you know my wife. One of your wife's best friends."

"I know who Chloe is. But, why are you calling my house," Shawn paused to look at the clock beside his bed without disturbing his sleeping wife. "At 2:15 in the morning to speak with your wife, who correct if I'm wrong lives with you."

"Of course, my wife lives with me. But, she got mad at something I did earlier tonight and hasn't spoken to me since then. Man, she even kicked me out of my bed. Normally, when she is that mad, I just give her a couple of hours to herself and then, she's all right. But, today when I came up to go to bed she left me a letter and told me she was going a way for two weeks, while I'm on a business trip for my mother. But, she didn't tell me where she was going to be."

"Oh, I see then, you called here to see if she came here. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Kiriakis, but your wife isn't here and she hasn't come by or called. So I suggest you try elsewhere. Oh, and next time might I suggest that you at least try to call at a reasonable hour." Shawn said as he attempted to hang up the phone.

"Wait a minute, Brady. You didn't ask your wife. Ask Belle where she is."

"I'm not going to ask my wife anything. The baby has been keeping her up all night so I'm not going to wake her up. If you want to talk to my wife call at a reasonable hour, Kiriakis. Good night!" Shawn said and hung up on Philip yelling through the phone. As he snuggled back into the backside of his seven-month pregnant wife., she moved around so that she was in closer contact with his hard body.

"So what did Philip want?" she asked sleepily

"It seems that my uncle's wife has flown the coop for the next two weeks."

"Oh I guess that means that she hasn't told him about the baby," Belle said as she repositioned herself again so that she was lying on his chest.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Chloe's pregnant?" He asked Belle but got no response so he looked down at his wife and saw that she was sound asleep. He gently kissed the top of Belle's golden head . i That explains why she left Philip. Pregnant women are known to be a little zany at times. /i He smiled to himself; Philip had no idea what he was in for. The next couple of months were going to be interesting to say the least. Shawn pulled his wife tighter to him and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Shawn, Philip knew that it would be better if he waited till morning to make any more calls. Closing the suitcase and stripping down to his boxers, he did the only thing he could think of, he laid down on his bed. As he lay there on his pillow he realized that it smelled of Chloe. He breathed it in and thought about his wife, he missed her already. "Chloe, wherever you are I hope you know I'm sorry. I never meant to make you mad. But, my dear wife when I find you again I am going to make sure you never do this again," he vowed as he tiredly went to sleep, thinking about how he was going to find her. 


	2. Chapter 1 A wife found

**Chapter One**

Three Weeks Later… Boston, Massachusetts -The Docks

Chloe stood at the docks looking out at the river. It had been three weeks since she left Salem and come to visit her cousin Kay and her husband. The thing that got her most was that during all that time Philip hadn't tried to contact her. It seemed like he hadn't tried to find her or talk to her at all. He was only supposed to be gone for only two weeks. But, now it had been three weeks and still no word. But, from what Belle and Nancy told her he was a complete wreck, which served him right if you ask her. So many days had already gone by that she could hardly remember what they had been fighting about in the first place. She missed him so much. But, at the same time she wasn't going to leave until she had a chance to decide how to tell Philip about their baby.

Her hand automatically went to her unborn child as she caressed to bulge of her stomach that had gotten bigger. One would think that she was farther along than she was supposed to be. She looked at least to be in her second trimester of about four months. But, the truth of the matter was that she was only three and a half months pregnant. To be honest, one couldn't even tell that she was pregnant unless they had seen her figure before she gotten pregnant, just by looking at her. The weight that she did put on only enhanced her figure. It did not take away from it. It suited her.

Three weeks with no calls, no demands that she come home, and no pleading that she stop being so argumentative and stubborn. God, she missed him. She missed him even more when she watched her cousin Kay and her husband, Miguel. They loved each other a great deal. She was even a little jealous of that fact but she knew that she would have had the same relationship with her husband if he were here. But, just being around all the family made her think a lot.

Would Philip be as caring as Miguel was with his own pregnant wife? Or when their child was older, would he treat their child as Max (Miguel's cousin Liz's husband) treated his son? Or would he be like Michael (Liz's best friend Maria's husband) playful yet firm with his twin son and daughter? Those questions made her ponder what was the future going to be like for her own little family

"Oh Philip, why aren't you here with me? I miss you so much." Chloe said as she watched the sun completely disappear from the sky. She was so into her own thoughts that and the beautiful sunset that she did notice the blond-haired man watching her or walking over to stand behind her.

Philip Kiriakis decided to take a walk to the docks to clear his own head before he went to see his wife. He didn't want to show up to Miguel's house and make a scene. Yeah, he missed his wife. Hell he had been damn miserable without her. He missed her so much that he barely noticed three weeks had gone by. It seemed like so much more than that. But, he knew that he could've come and got her the day after she left however, he decided to give her some space, to make her more receptive.

However, enough was enough, he wanted his wife back. So he decided he better come and get her. As he walked along the docks he could sight of a woman standing alone looking out at the water. His first thought was that she shouldn't be out her by herself considering how late it was getting. But, as he got closer he noticed something familiar about the way she looked from his position. Then, finally when he got closer about two feet away from her he realized why she seemed so familiar to him, it was his wife, Chloe.

There she was looking out at the water with her long brown hair hanging down her back. Her trendy black cape covered her from head to toe that was all he could see of what she was wearing. What the hell is she doing out by the docks tonight? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to be out here by herself. The woman is so damned hardheaded, he thought as he stood and watched her. He continued to watch her while he tried to decide the way to make his presence known to her. Then he heard her speak: " Oh Philip, why aren't you here with me? I miss you so much." He knew then the perfect way to announce himself. He slowly walked until he was standing behind her.

Chloe was still watching the water when she felt someone come stand in back of her; the person began to blow air near her ear.

"Didn't I tell you that it isn't safe for you to be out on the docks by yourself at night," he said as he placed his hands on either side of her. Blocking her in the middle of his arms. Chloe immediately turned around knowing that she was in her husband's strong, muscled arms. She hugged him around the waist, she was so happy to see him.

As he put his arms around his wife, Philip noticed two things. One, she was crying and two, she was extremely happy to see him. Almost like she hadn't seen him in over a year instead of just three weeks. This was uncharacteristic of her, especially after that had a fight. "Am I too assume from this happy or should I say rather enthusiastic hello that you missed me?" He asked her as he lifted her chin so that he could see her now moist eyes. Then, he lowered his head to her and gave her a sweet welcoming kiss. He gently sucked her lower lip; at the same time he pulling her closer into his body. He continued to devour her mouth as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

He kept on passionately kissing her until he needed to stop in order to take a breath. As he took a breath of air he looked down at his wife with her now swollen lips. "I guess I don't need to tell you how much I missed you, too. But, I think that we should get to the hotel now, before I embarrass myself by taking you out here, " he said as he stepped back from Chloe and began to readjust himself. After he finished he looked at Chloe. "My dear, darling wife are you going to say anything. Or are you just going to remain quiet?"

"What are you doing here Philip?"

"Ah, she speaks----,"

"No, seriously Philip what are you doing here, I thought that I asked you to give me some time."

"Whoa, Chloe, I did give you some time. Or did you notice those three weeks I gave you to yourself. You should be happy that I gave you that long. I think that I have been really good about this. I mean you've had enough time to think about your little hissyfit. And now, I'm here and it is time for you to come home. So come on let's go." He took her hand and started to pull her somewhat in the direction of where his car was parked. Once they finally reached the carpark, Chloe removed her hand from his. He stopped walking and turned to look toward her. "Come on, Chloe, my car is parked over there." He looked at her expectantly.

"Philip, I'm not going home with you."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, I'm staying with my cousin Kay and she would be worried if I didn't come home. And second of all, I don't want to go home just yet. Because, it seems to me that my going away did little to achieve its purpose."

"Wait a minute, how can you not want to go home with me and what do you mean by saying 'it did not achieve it's purpose'."

"I meant exactly what I said. Now as I said before I need to get home or Kay would get worried. If you finally figure the cause of my little 'hissyfit,' as you call it give me a call. Or if I suddenly get a change of heart I'll call you. Now I have to go. I love you," she said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. And with that Chloe Lane Wesley Kiriakis got into a car and drove away leaving Philip standing in the middle of a car park watching her she drove away from him.

"I'm not letting you walk away from me this time." Philip said as he too, got into his car and drove off (like a man on a Quest).


	3. Chapter 2 The Husbands\' Night In

**Chapter Two **

_The Husbands Night In_

Lopez-Fitzgerald House

Miguel was in the kitchen making some drinks when he heard the doorbell. "Hey, Max, would you get the door?" he yelled as he added some more soda to the drinks.

"Sure," Max responded as he made his way to the door and opened it to an irate looking blonde man in a trench coat.

"Who is it?" Miguel called out somewhere in behind.

"Well, my guess would be, Philip. Come on in man. We've heard a lot about you." Max said as he held the door open for Philip to walk in. As he passed through the threshold of the door, Max shut it quietly. Then, he walked with Philip to the living room where Michael was sitting on the couch.

"Go ahead and take a seat, man. I'll be out in a second." Miguel yelled and then appeared a few minutes later with four glasses of soda in his hands. "I thought everyone might one of theses," he handed a glass to all of the men. After passing Philip's glass to him he did the 'man's handshake.' "Hey man, I haven't seen you in a while. How's life been treating you?"

"Oh it's been pretty okay, I guess." He drank from his glass.

"So, am I to assume that you are here for your wife, because you think that she is here?" Miguel questioned as he took a seat.

"What do you mean? She isn't here. Where is she? Damnit, I could have sworn investigator gave me this address." He took a big gulp of his soda.

"You hired an investigator to find Chloe? Philip, I don't you all that well but I'm starting to see why your wife thinks you have issues." Michael said from his seat on the couch. "Oh by the way, I'm Michael, Maria's husband."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce everyone. That's Max, you already know him from the door. He's my cousin Liz's husband. And that was Michael, my honorary cousin Maria's husband." Miguel explained as he pointed everyone out.

"Michael, you shouldn't have said that. You were out of line."

"Oh, Max, the only reason you're saying that is because of how you were like when Liz was pregnant. Michael, you know what I'm talking about. Help me out here." Miguel asked Michael.

"Oh you mean the way he tailed her car to make sure she got to work okay, or the time when he had me on speed dial every time she and Maria went some where. Just to make sure that I had all the instructions on what to do for her when he went away." Michael responded as he laughed at Max's expense with Miguel. As he laughed Philip noticed how organized his messy hair looked.

"No, I mean the time when he had us sit up all night with him when the girls went out. And then we had to actually follow them to the movies." Miguel continued to laugh at a now red-faced Max.

"You know I think that, that is enough about Liz and me. May I remind you guys that this is about Philip and his wife! And besides Michael, you don't want me to start sharing stories about you when Maria was pregnant." Max said as the redness in his face started to fade away. And Michael stopped his laughing to give Max his famous glare that made Max smile amusingly.

"You know you are right Max, this isn't about me and Maria either. It's about Philip and Chloe."

"Well, since the focus is back on me and my wife. Would one of you mind telling me where my wife is?" Philip asked looking expectantly at each of the men.

"Girls' night," all of the men answered simultaneously.

* * *

The Evans' Home

The ladies all sat on the floor of Liz's living room eating food and talking about their husbands' respectively.

"So tell us Chloe, what exactly did he say to you? And don't leave out a single detail." Maria said as she licked the chocolate covered spoon.

"He said 'You shouldn't be out on the dock at night.' Then, I just completely lost it and hugged him. I don't know what happened. One minute, I was wishing he was there. And the next minute he was there and I practically attacked him." Both Liz and Maria laughed. "Anyways, after I hugged him he tilted my chin up and kissed me. I don't mean any kind of kiss. It was a kiss of nothing but pure passion. You guys know the kind of kiss I'm talking about. The kind of kiss that makes you feel like your lips are permanently glued to his."

"Oh, I think that we all know what kind of kiss you're talking about, Chloe. Especially, you Maria." Kay said as Maria blushed guiltily and picked up some popcorn to throw it at Kay.

"Hey, don't pick on me I'm pregnant," Maria said as she tried to divert the attention to her status.

"What's that got to do with anything? Kay's pregnant and so is Chloe. Besides, how do you think you got this way if it wasn't for those passionate kisses that you and Michael share." Liz said to her friend who turned bright red and through a piece of candy at her.

"It's not my fault that my husband finds me so desirable. And it's not as if your husbands aren't the same way. Besides, we were talking about Chloe and Philip not Michael and I." she said as she rubbed her two-month pregnant stomach. "So Chloe, go a head and finish your story."

"Okay, so where was I?" She paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, so after we stopped kissing he was saying something. I honestly don't know what he said because I was still caught up in his kiss." The girls all laughed at this. "So when I finally came down off my cloud of love, I realized that he was talking about going back to his hotel room. At first, I was totally about to go with him. But, then it finally registered what he said to me. So I was like 'What?' I asked him, 'What are you doing here, Philip?' He says something like 'I gave you two weeks to yourself to get over your little hissyfit. So now, you need to come home.' And all that time he was steadily dragging me towards his car. When we finally reached the carport, I told him that I wouldn't go home with him until he least figured out the reason for my little hissyfit as he called it. I mean can you guys believe that he had the nerve to call it a little hissyfit." She said as she grasped a hand full of popcorn and began to munch on it.

"Well, Chloe at least he finally had the sense to come after you. I mean I personally thought that he left alone for a little too long. Or did he just figure out where you are?" Kay asked as she pushed her dark hair out to her face and munched on some popcorn.

"Oh please, Kay. Knowing my husband went probably went to my mother and she read him the riot act for about two days or mostly likely everyday that I was gone. Then, he probably asked Belle or Shawn, and only Belle knows and she would never say anything to him about where I was. So he probably ended calling a private detective. He's probably known the entire time where I was, and decided that if he gave me some time I would probably forget why I'm angry with him. Philip is just like that, he probably thinks that after three weeks I would miss him so much that I would forget why I left too." She continued as if all she had said was nothing different or weird and munch on popcorn.

"I can't believe that he would do something that drastic. I mean to hire a P.I. sounds a little disturbing to me." Liz said

"Well, Liz you would have to understand my husband, and trust me that is not something that is easy to do. I've been married to the man for two years and there are days when I think that he is the most difficult man on earth. Then, there are those days where he is the sweetest and most loving person that it becomes a complete annoyance. But, that's just the way Philip is and he is my husband so I love him no matter what." Chloe said with a look of complete love on her face.

"That really is beautiful. I can totally understand what you mean. He sounds like Michael. But, anyway, you forgot to tell us how he reacted when you told him about the baby. How did he respond when you told him you were pregnant?" Maria asked as she adjusted her sitting position so that she was sitting against the arm of a chair. Then she saw Chloe's look of sudden dismay. "You did tell him didn't you?"

"Well I was going to, but I never got around to it why?"

"It just occurred to me that you said Philip knew about you staying at Kay's house all week, right?' At Chloe's nod she continued. "Then, he probably didn't know that tonight Pilar and Grace offered to watch the kids. Which means that he doesn't know that we are having a girl's night here. So he obviously went to Kay's house thinking that you were there. And he is there with our husbands." She said as she looked pointedly toward Kay and Liz.

"What? I'm still not seeing that problem. So what if he went to Kay's house he's just going to be there with the guys. And all they are going to talk about is us." Then, as if it finally clicked she turned and looked each woman in the eye. "Wait a minute, the problem would only happen if your husbands knew that I'm pregnant. Which would mean that your husband wouldn't know that I haven't told him yet." She looked the women in the eyes again; first Liz, then Kay, and finally Maria. When she turned her head back in the direction Liz she noticed that Liz had her head down and was looking at something interesting on the floor. "Liz, I can't believe that you told."

"I didn't mean to do it."

"My God, Liz Parker Evans, you have no will power?" The pixie-looking blonde asked.

"Maria, don't act like your all innocent and try to pretend that you didn't tell Michael."

"For your information, Liz, I didn't tell my husband anything. He found out from Max. Because, unlike you Liz, I don't fall for that 'I-can-tell- just-by-looking-at-you-that-you-have-a-secret,' look that you and Max communicate with. I hate to tell you this Chloe but tomorrow your husband is going to be pissed that you didn't tell him about your pregnancy himself. Trust me when I tell you that it is not going to be pretty." Maria told her as she twirled a strand of her long blond hair in her fingers.

"Well, wait a minute, are both of you certain that they will tell, I mean, why would they say anything about it at all? That can hardly be something that men want to talk about right?" She asked but her question fall silent on the laughter of the other women.

"Are you kidding? Please, our husbands are talking about everything that concerns us. And if I'm not mistaken, my husband is probably offering some advice on the topic of pregnancy. He thinks that he is the absolute authority on the topic since I'm pregnant, again." Maria answered.

"You really think that is what they're doing?"

"Yes, I know that is what they are doing they are always like that. But, I think that you should know that Miguel also knows about the baby. And if Max or Michael doesn't say anything than Miguel will most definitely say something. I told him Philip knew you were pregnant when you had the fight and that's why he didn't make you come home immediately."

"Why would you tell him that Kay?"

"Well, what did you expect me to do? He is my husband and he is the noble sort of guy. So he would have called Philip the same day you arrived, and practically ordered him to come here. And I figured on the other side of things that I would take the lesser evil."

"I'm sorry, you're right Kay, I think that you did the right thing under the circumstances. So now, let me make sure I have this right, Miguel knows, Michael knows and Max knows. But, only Miguel doesn't know the whole truth?" She questioned the three women, who nodded in affirmative. "So guys are absolutely sure that one of them will tell?" She asked for the second time that night.

"I am absolutely sure that Miguel will say something about your being pregnant. Well, I'm not that sure. But, I do think that he will most likely ask. I'm not positive that he will say anything. But, I do think that if anyone spills the beans it will be him for sure." Kay answered. "Besides, let's not some forget that he thinks Philip already knows that you are pregnant."

"Well, now that I think about it, I'm not exactly sure if Max knows that Philip doesn't know. I just told him that you were pregnant. But, I didn't say whether Philip knew or not," she bit her lower lip. "But, I guess that he could have made an assumption that Philip knows." The dark- haired girl said before she looked at Chloe with a look of sorrow.

"And if he assumed that Philip knew than he figured that it was fair game and knowing my husband he's probably comparing notes on the problems dealing with a pregnant wife as we speak. But, there is nothing we can do about this tonight. So why don't we just enjoy the time we have here because you aren't going to have as peaceful a time like this for a very long time. Enjoy this while it lasts. Because, tomorrow all hell is going to break loose." Maria said before she forked in another spoon full of Tabasco-laced vanilla ice cream and Chocolate syrup.


	4. Chapter 3 The Secret

**Chapter Three**

_The Secrets Out_

Lopez-Fitzgerald House

"Well, I have to tell you guys that this is very refreshing to know. But, would one of you please tell me what in the hell a girl's night is?" Philip asked as he started to undo his tie.

"I'm sure you know, it's one of those things when the women get together and bond. They basically just talk about us and all of the evil things we men do." Michael asked as he took a drink of his soda.

"You mean to tell me that's all that they are doing over there. Just talking about us? Wait a minute, what about your kids, I remember Chloe telling me something about them." He asked Max and Michael, " who is watching them?"

"Yeah, I have two-year old son and he," he pointed to Michael, "has a set of two-year old twins, one boy and one girl." Max answered.

"Well whenever Maria and Michael come to town, my mother and Kay's mother always offer to baby-sit them. They say it's because Kay and I haven't given them any grandchildren yet. But, the funny thing is that between the both of them they have seven grandchildren. Naturally, that isn't enough they need to have more." Miguel answered before taking a drink of his soda.

"Hey, tell him the truth, the only reason Pilar watches the kids is because she thinks that it will motivate Kay and Miguel to get busy." Michael said as he snorted.

"Well now that Kay is pregnant, I don't have to worry anymore. So everyone is happy. But, on the other side of things I am starting to have problems with her. I swear she is being difficult with me on purpose. She's started acting weird and frankly it starting to worry me a little bit. Why didn't you guys tell me that she would be acting this way, in the first trimester?" He asked the guys, in general.

"Man, I do recall trying to tell you how she can get when she gets pregnant. But, of course you just laughed at me when I told how difficult she was. So now you'll believe us when Michael and I tell you how weird they will act." Max said as he started to smirk at Miguel.

"Yeah, well you guys didn't tell me how difficult it was going to be having two pregnant women living with me. I mean Kay is bad enough just with herself. But, when she is added on with Chloe she becomes unbearable." Miguel said.

"Wait a minute, what does my wife have to do with this?" Philip asked as he stopped taking a sip of soda mid drink.

"Don't get mean wrong, Philip, I don't mean anything. But, you know how your wife can be. Because, she is your wife. I assumed that you sent her down here so that she couldn't get into to any trouble while you were away. I have never seen anyone pine away for somebody like that. It was almost as if you didn't even know she was here. Anyway, as I was saying she became half as gruff as my own wife." Miguel said not realizing that Philip was looking at him as if he was out of his mind.

"What the hell are you talking about? My wife is not pregnant." He said but then saw the looks of doubt on the men's faces. "I think that I would know if my own wife was pregnant. Look, just because your wives are wi—with child doesn't mean that mine is. Chloe would tell me if she was." He spoke with such certainty that all of the men shared a look.

Max, Michael, and Miguel looked at each other in wonderment, and then they turned to look at Philip. A space of silence followed. The men all sat mute as if giving Philip a moment to think.

All of the sudden it dawned on Philip as he thought of all the things that had occurred between him and Chloe in the last couple weeks. It was entirely possible that she might be pregnant. Hell, it was the only logical explanation for all of the things she had done. "Oh my God, she's pregnant. My wife is having my child," he said excitedly. "But she didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me? I can't believe she would do something like this to me." He said then with anger getting into his voice.

"Are you saying that you didn't know that she was pregnant?" Miguel asked Philip idiotically, in his denseness.

"Of course, I didn't know she was pregnant. If I had I guarantee you that there is no way that I would have allowed her to come out here."

"Kay told me that you made her come down here after you guys had a fight because you didn't want her to be alone. So are you telling me that none of this is true?" Miguel asked again as he realized that he too had been lied to by his wife.

"No, I didn't tell Chloe to come here. She left and came here without telling me. That's why I had to hire the detective. Because no one would tell me where she was. Nancy was so mad at me when I had to tell her that I didn't know why her daughter left me that I she wouldn't even give me a clue. I still can't believe that she said nothing to me about the baby." He said as he looked around to the other men in the room. Max, the dark- haired man was looking at his friend Michael. A look passed between them. "You two also knew didn't you?"

"Liz told me and I told Michael. But, I assumed that you knew."

"That's not it. I saw the look that passed between you guys. I know that you know something. Tell me what you know."

Max and Michael looked at each other again and this time, Max nodded his head slightly. "It's just that I know a little something about pregnancy. And I can tell you that whatever it is that got Chloe mad enough to leave you, she won't just forget it. She will still be mad at you for whatever reason and her attitude will be ten times as bad as when you normally get mad at each other." Michael said as he shoved his hand through his unruly hair as if he was reliving a moment.

"How do you know this?" Asked Philip on the edge of his seat.

"Look, I just know. I know pregnant women and that is exactly what will happen. You can ask Max, if you don't believe me. Hell, you can even ask Miguel. But, when it comes to this pregnancy stuff I know women."

Max sighed. "He's not lying. He does know pregnant women well. He can tell you exactly what to expect from Chloe tomorrow."

"Alright, then if you are the authority tell me where do you get your expertise from?" Philip sarcastically asked him.

"My own personal experience with a pregnant wife."

"That's it? You are going to give me advice on how to handle my wife from your own experience. That only happened once, " he laughed. Yeah, right."

"Hey, don't laugh at the man he is serious. He has dealt with the mother of all pregnancies and pregnant woman. And now, he is doing it again. I truly don't know how he deals with it. "

Philip sobered up and stopped laughing because of the seriousness of Max's tone of voice. "Okay, okay will you please tell me what you are talking about?" He posed the question to Michael who was looking a little disconcerted.

"I'm talking about Maria. My wife. You don't know anything until you have dealt with a woman like her. She is a difficult person to deal with normally, for me. That is just the kind of relationship that we have. But, anyway, when she is pregnant, she's like a totally different person. She pulls complete 360s with her personalities. One minute she is a sweet as can be, out of character, if you know my wife. The next she is completely wacko, doing things that you would swear aren't normal. And then, in the next minute, she is doing whatever she can to get you annoyed with her. It was a very difficult time for me when she was pregnant the first time. Because, I never knew what to expect. I always suspected that the reason I never understood is because she was pregnant with Twins, you know double the behavior patterns to account for each child." He explained before, he took a breath. "But, now I totally know how to handle her. I can predict her moods so that I stay out of trouble with her when she is pregnant. Because, it is ten times worst when a mother-to-be is mad."

Philip sat back in his chair and absorbed everything Michael had to tell him. "Oh my God, how am I going to get through the next couple of months?" Philip said as he rubbed his hand over his temples as if he was soothing a headache.

"Since, you're new at this I am going give you a few tips. But, based on what we already know I don't think that there is going to be much that I can do for you."

"Please, you have to tell me something. Anything that you can tell me."

"Well, we're going to have to pull off a strange maneuver to make this work so that your wife will even go home with you."

"I'm not worried about getting her to go home with me now. I just want you to tell me how to stop being mad at me."

"Well, if you want my advice I'll give it to you."

"Oh, this should be good." Max said before taking a sip of his soda and waited Michael's expert advice.

"Maxwell, is there something wrong?" Michael asked as he looked over at his friend, who while smirking beneath his cup shook his head. "As I was saying, in order to get Chloe not to be mad at you, ask her about the baby. That way, it will divert attention away from you and onto her not actually telling you about the baby. It's simple, really." He drank the rest of his soda and reached for the bottle to pour more soda into his cup.

"You aren't actually going to use his advice are you?" Miguel asked

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I use it? Both of you," he gestured to Miguel and Max." Told me that it would be good advice and that he knew what he was talking about. What do you think is wrong with what he told me?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with my advice?" Michael questioned too.

"Nothing, it's just that if Chloe is anything like her cousin, I suspect that nothing will truly help you. And in the end you might just get yourself in more trouble than you know. So I think that under the circumstances you should not listen to him at all. Now, Michael you know you need to be honest, anyway, you advice is not always full proof. I know for a fact that it doesn't always work for Maria. And so does Max." Miguel said as he stood up as walked to the kitchen. He came out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips accompanying him.

"Okay, honestly, it doesn't always work Maria. But, you have to understand that Maria can be very, very difficult. If you don't want to listen to my advice, that's your business. However, I just think that you should be prepared because, now they have had a chance to regroup and you are going to be in for it." Michael said to the men in the room. When his gaze landed on Philip, he saw that the man was staring at a picture of Chloe and Kay that rested above the fireplace. _Man, he's as bad as Max_ . Michael though as he settled himself back into his seat.


	5. Chapter 4 The Reunion

**Chapter Four**

_The Reunion_

Evans House

"So are you ready to go Chloe?" Liz asked as she buckled up her son into his car seat.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get the show on the road so that I can get this over with." Chloe said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Alright, then let's go Kay and Maria are going to meet us there. They had to go run an errand." Liz said as she got into her own seat, buckled her safety belt, and started on the road to Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home…_

The guys were all asleep on various pieces of furniture. The sound of the phone ringing was oblivious to the men. After about seven rings the phoned stopped ringing. Not one of the men showed any signs of getting up, they were all dead to the world. Who would believe that in this day and age four grown men do not know how to have a good time without sleeping the day away?

At around ten in the morning, two cars carrying four wives and three children arrived at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, at the same time. As Maria, unbuckled her two-year old twins she saw Chloe watching her, and her hand traveled down to her own unborn child.

"You know Chloe everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about. All you need to think about is the child that you and Philip created together. And in a couple of months you will be blessed with your own son or daughter." Maria said as she hugged her small blonde-haired daughter to her, before she lowered her to the ground. "Devon, honey, why don't you go ahead with your Auntie Kay and Auntie Liz? I have to get your brother up and you know how long that might take." She said as she urged her to go to the house.

"Maria, I can take her in for you." Chloe said as she the little girl cling to her mother's leg.

"Sweetie, that a good idea. Why don't you go up with Auntie Chloe instead of waiting on me. I will be right behind you, I promise."

"Okay, mommy." Devon said as she allowed Chloe to pick her up and head to the house where Liz, Gabriel (Liz's son), and Kay stood waiting.

"Thank you, babe. Azarian can be a little hard to wake up after spending the night with his Tia Pilar. I'll be just a second," she said as she turned back to the SUV and lifted her small spiked-hair son up from his car seat and placed his head on her shoulder. Then, Maria shut the door and followed Chloe to the door that Kay was in the process of opening.

"Maria and I called the house earlier to see if the guys wanted anything. But, we didn't get an answer. So they must still be sleeping." Kay said as she began to walk over the threshold of the house.

As the women walked forward into the house, the sight before their eyes immediately astounded them. They all gasped followed by the alarmed sounds of them calling out their husband's names:

"Maxwell Evans,"

"Michael Guerin," - "Get up, NOW!" The four women said irately.

"Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald,"

"Philip Kiriakis,"

As Philip shot up at the sound of his wife's voice, he instantly regretted it. It seemed as if a sledgehammer went right to his head. But, as he looked up his vision began to come clearer. And then he saw them, at the door way with looks of outrage on their faces. It was them, the wives. Man, were they in trouble. When he looked around he saw the reason for their madness. The living room was a complete mess. There were beer and soda cans and bags of chips decorating the entire floor. Besides, the condition of the room the men weren't in much better shape. Miguel was in a comfortable chair with his shirt half unbuttoned and hair all over his head. Max was in his jean and a t-shirt that looked like he had poured soda and stuff all over it. His hair was also all over the place. And Michael, well he didn't look much different except for the fact that his hair was even wilder than it usually was. Plus, he was completely laid out across the couch.

Then, Philip looked back at the women. They were mad as hell as they surveyed the damage done to the house. What in the hell were they going to do? He wondered as he along with the other men got up and adjusted themselves. He unconsciously, buttoned up his shirt shoved a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. He waited, not knowing what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 5 The Confrontation

**Chapter Five**

_The Confrontation_

As the women watched their husbands attempt to straighten up they surveyed the damage done to Kay's house.

"I can't believe that you did this Max. I expected you to have some kind of control over yourself." Liz said as she walked over to him with her hands full with their son. "God, Max, what kind of example are you setting for our son if you can't behave yourself with one night on your own. You don't know how much you've disappointed me. Now, I want you to explain to our son why his Daddy is such a moron." She said passing the small dark-haired child with his little ears sticking out to his father.

"Daddy, what's a moron?" Asked the normally quiet two-year old in his small voice. Max looked down at his son and found himself looking into the eyes that were an exact replica of his wife's. "Daddy, you haven't answered me." The little child said before placing his hands on his father's face receiving images of the night before.

On the other side of the room, Maria was dealing with her own problem alien. She had just walked over to him when he stood and really attempted to pull himself together before she got to him. When she finally got to his side she waited for him to say something. But, when he didn't she knew that she was going to have to speak first.

"So Michael do you have anything to say about this? Well, since you don't I will say something for you. You know you are just like a child. I can't leave you alone for one night. Michael, I really can't believe this. Do you know that your own children are better behaved than you have ever been. I mean what were you thinking. Really, I want to know." But, before Michael could even put together a response, he felt a small tug on his jeans; he looked down and saw his daughter.

"Daddy, pick me up," his daughter ordered him. "You are in a lot of trouble with Mommy. And she doesn't even know what you were doing last night." Devon asked as he father picked her up and winced.

"What were you doing last night, Michael?" Maria leaned in close putting Azarian in a more comfortable position on her hip. "Maybe you should remember that your children are just like you. Maybe, next time you'll remember that if I ever decide to leave you alone with the men, and I use that term loosely, ever again. Michael, we are about to bring another child into this world (one that is not like everyone else, mind you) and I can't seem to trust you to be alone with the guys. So, then how do you expect me to trust you with our kids?" Maria asked.

"Now, baby, don't you think that you're being a little overdramatic, it wasn't what you think. I mean besides that it's not anything to get serious about. I was watching some movies with the guys. Now, you know that I would never do something that would affect Devon, Azarian, or our baby in a bad way you have to know that. Now, please just relax." Michael said as he placed a hand over her slightly rounded stomach. As soon as he touched her stomach he received a flash of their child sleeping. "I'm sorry, babe. Please, forgive me." His hand moved from her stomach to her back as he pulled her to him and placed his forehead on hers.

Michael knew that the only way to keep her raft from him was to sweet talk and basically apologize until she relented then if that didn't work he would beg her. But, it always seemed that she would handle things better when she was pregnant. So as he pulled her closer to him, he could feel the small bodies of their twins in between his and Maria's bodies. Everything was perfect until, "Daddy, how are you going to handle mommy?" The soft voice of Azarian brought Michael's head up along with Maria's.

"What do you mean 'handle' mommy, Azarian?" Maria asked looking at the little boy she thought was sleeping.

"That's what daddy told Unca Max, Unca Miguel, and Unca Philip last night at the party." Devon responded for her brother.

"Handle me? You can't even handle yourself, how do you expect to handle me. Since, you think that you can handle me, I'll let you explain to Devon and Azarian how to," she paused and looked at the eyes of her children. "Sweetie's cover your ears for Mommy," the children put their small hands over their ears. "I'll let you explain to our children why their daddy is a Dumbass idlot who has never been able to handle anyone or anything in his life. And while you're at it you can also tell them why you won't be sleeping in the same room with me tonight." Maria said before she transferred Azarian over to Michael. Now, he was holding both children in his arms. With one child on each arm, Michael had his hands full.

As Maria looked at her husband and their children, she then looked to Liz and Max and saw Max was also holding his young son. With Gabriel in his arms, Max stood there watching as Liz stood in front of him and gave him an evil look. Her gaze searched around the room until it landed on Miguel and boy was Kay laying it into him.

Kay was clearly disappointed with Miguel. "My God, Miguel, what were you doing last night? I mean what could you have possibly have been thinking to create such a mess. I leave you alone for one night and when I get back into the house it's a pigsty. How could you do this when we have guests? Did you even think before you started drinking and partying last night? I don't know why I ask such a stupid question of course you weren't thinking. You obviously didn't want to use that brain of yours." Kay said as she poked Miguel in the chest to accentuate her every point. After a while she had him backed up into the wall and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "So what do you have to say for yourself?" She looked at him, her foot tapping on the ground as she waited.

"I'm sorry," he said tentatively and watched his wife throw her arms up in frustration. As she was becoming increasingly annoyed with him, she turned her head and began to stare at another commotion across the room with her cousin Chloe. "Boy is he in for it." He said, based on the reception that he and the other men got, Kay's gaze jumped back to his to give him the evil eye to only return a few seconds later to Chloe and Philip.

* * *

Chloe had walked over to where her husband was on the chair. "So do you mind telling me what was going through your mind last night, Philip Kiriakis? I mean this is not your house and it seems to me that you don't know how to behave in someone else's house. What in the world did you think you were doing? I am so ashamed of the way you behaved. Why, -- Well do you have to say for yourself, Philip? Uh, come on I know that you have something to say. You always do." She went to sit down in the chair beside him but decided to sit on his lap instead.

Philip jumped up when Chloe sat on his lap. At first, he thought that she was mad at him. But, the gesture that she had just committed made him think that she was going to go easy on him. If she was going to be like this during the rest of the pregnancy, man was he going to enjoy it. Chloe's hands came up and clasped his face between them. Making him look up and stare directly at her face.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Philip? I mean you always have something to say don't you?" She said as she brought her lips to his and breathed on them. "Don't you, Philip?" She said before she took his lower lip and sucked on it.

Philip was in total ecstasy. He couldn't believe that she was being this nice to him. As soon as she let go of his lower lip he decided to speak. "I'm sorry, Chloe. This isn't our house. I don't know what I was thinking," as soon as he stopped speaking, Chloe began to plant kisses all over his face. "Okay, so I know what I was thinking about. I was getting drunk because I know how much I missed you. I was so devastated when I couldn't find you last night that I did the only thing that could take that loneliness away." Philip said again before his wife stopped kissing him to stare into his blue eyes, where she saw that he was truly sincere.

"Oh did you really, Philip?"

"Yes, Chloe I did." He answered. As his eyes went down to her mouth, he leaned on to kiss her only to have her hold him off. He automatically looked back up at her eyes to see why she wouldn't kiss him.

"Well, it seems to me that if you really missed me as much as you say you did, you and the other men," Chloe looked to the other guys before returning her gaze to his. "Will clean up Kay's house. I mean you do want to clean up your mess to make up for all of the destruction that it caused. Besides, that would give me the perfect excuse for me to reward you."

"Okay, so the guys and I will go clean up the house, so that you won't have to worry about it. " The other men in the room had been watching the entire conversation between Philip and Chloe and they protested in the background.

"Philip can we talk to you for a second." Miguel said knowing that he did not want to spend his day cleaning up the house.

"Cool off L-F, can't you see that Chloe and I are working on something here." He said not even daring to glance away from his wife.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Azarian and his sister Devon chimed in unison. Maria looked towards her son and daughter as she remembered her promise.

"Okay, sweetie. I forgot that I told Azarian that I would take him and Devon out to breakfast once we saw their Daddy," she said as a way of explanation to the other adults in the room. "I don't think we'll be able to get anything to sooth their hunger immediately so, Kay do you mine if I borrow your kitchen to make the kids breakfast?" She asked the woman standing next to her sulking husband.

"No, Maria I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact, I think that I'll help you." Kay answered and walked towards the kitchen doorway.

"I'm sure that if your twins are hungry than Gabe will be in a little while so I'll help too." Liz said giving her son a look before following Kay into the kitchen.

"I trust that you can at least watch the twins while I make them breakfast." Maria said as she gave Michael and the children on last look before following the other wives into the kitchen.

As the wives, one by one went into the kitchen, the men breathed a sigh of relieve. Finally, it was down to the last wife. Chloe got up off of Philip's lap to follow the path made by the other women, with her long brown hair swinging behind her as she walked. However, when she got to the swinging door of the kitchen she turned and blew her husband a kiss.

And so the men were left in the messy living room with three, two-year olds.


	7. Chapter 6 The Maneuver

**Chapter Six**

_The Maneuver_

Michael about to buckle over to two extra weights that he was holding sat down on the couch with his twins in his arms. He looked at his two children with an observational eye. His daughter, Devon was the oldest by a full minute and she acted like it. She was a small pixie-like child with his brownish, hazel eyes that had her mother's flecks of green in them. Her hair was blonde and curly at the ends, like her mother's, yet with some of that wild flyaway tendency that his hair had. And she had her mother's button nose, too. He knew as he sat there watching her that one day she would probably look just like her mother. On the other hand, her twin brother, younger by a minute would probably look just like him. Azarian had his father's light brown hair but with natural blonde highlights that always showed up the strongest in the summer. However, his hair was a little more tamed than his father's. Yet, it still had that unique flyaway tendency. His eyes, were the opposite of his twin's, his were green with flecks of brown in them. But, like his sister, he too had a cute little button nose. As Michael looked at both children observationally, he became aware that they were looking at him expectantly.

On the other side of the room, stood Max with his son in his arms. Gabriel was looking up at his father. If one were to see the two on the street you would know that they were related from just looking at them. While his son may have had Liz's eyes, he had some of the similar features of his father. Both males had dark brown hair and those cute little ears that stick out from their heads. They were just alike where all facial features were concerned except for the eyes. As if sensing the gaze of his son, Max looked down at him. "What's wrong, Gabe?"

"Mommy's mad at you, Daddy. She doesn't like what you did last night. And she doesn't even know what you did last night. Auntie Liz is also mad at you, Unca Max because she can't believe that you lost control." Devon answered for Gabe. Then as if know what question was going to be asked next she answered the thought. "Gabe told me to tell you for him." She said looking from her father to Max.

"How did she know that Liz and Maria were mad at you guys?" Philip asked as a knowing glance passed between Max and Michael. Luckily for them, they didn't have to answers because Miguel changed to subject.

"Philip don't try to avoid the subject! Why did you make us agree to clean the living room?"

"I'm not trying to change the subject. And don't you act like you wouldn't have done the same thing. She was practically eating out of my hand. So how could I not agree to clean up? Besides, I would rather have her on my good side rather than mad at me like your wives are at you." He responded.

"I knew that one of them were going to try it. But, I just expected it to be Maria. Who did you think it was going to be Max?" Michael asked as he got up from the couch and placed both of his children on the floor and stood up grasping both of their hands. Max had also placed his son on the ground and was holding his hand.

"No, I was right actually. I thought that it was going to be Chloe." He paused. " Well, actually I thought that it was either going to be her or Kay. But, definitely not Maria. I mean if you think about when doesn't she get mad at you." He answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Philip asked.

"Should we them?" Max asked as he began to walk toward the staircase.

"Yeah, I mean Kyle and Alex warned us about it so I guess that we should return the favor." Michael said as he watched Miguel and Kay's dog, a Huskie walk into the room.

"Yes, tell us whatever secret you two are talking about if it has to do with our wives."

"Daddy, can I go play? I wanna go play with the doggy!" Gabriel said as his father looked down at him.

"Yeah, Daddy, I wanna go play with Gabe, can I?" Azarian asked.

"Me, too. Me, too." Devon replied along with her brother's plead. Michael and Max looked at each other than at Miguel, who simply nodded yes.

Michael kneeled down before his son and daughter. "You guys can go and play with the dog. But, remember that he is just a baby and you have to be gentle with him. And no turning the puppy different colors or anything like that. Don't," he gestured with his fingers a motion that the children used when they used their powers. "Okay?" The children nodded yes before running off to find the dog. And without even saying a word Gabriel looked towards his father for a response and all Max did was nod once and he was off behind the twins.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Philip asked as he too watched Gabriel run, in that cute toddler way to join the Guerin twins. "What, can you guys read each other's minds? Or are you guys witches or something?" Max glanced up at him surprised only to shot a quick look at Michael and Miguel before they all started to laugh. "What? Did I say something wrong?" But, the question fell on dead air as the other men just kept on laughing. "You know I don't get you guys at all you. You are so weird."

* * *

The ladies, on the other hand, were in the kitchen holding their own conversation about their husbands.

"Kay, I am so sorry about this. I simply don't know what came over my husband; he never acts so out of control. I can't believe that he created such a mess of your living room." Liz said as she made a pot of decaffeinated coffee.

"Liz I don't know why you're apologizing, Max is a grown man. He can take responsibility for his own messes." Maria said to her.

"I know that I just feel bad about what he did to Kay's house."

"You shouldn't worry about it because, he's not the only one responsible because Miguel lives here and you can see what he did. Besides, that the other husbands have to take some of the blame too." Kay said as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, she's right they're all responsible so they should all have to make it up to us. And they will start by cleaning the mess that they made last night. I don't need to tell you how funny this is going to be when I tell Belle. My husband has lived with servants all of his life, it will be nice to see him clean a mess he made this time." Chloe said as she laughed.

"You are bad Chloe, making your husband clean someone else's house. " Maria said in a faked shocked tone. Then, she fell out laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh yet, this is only the beginning. I am really going to make them pay because it will be so much fun to see." Chloe said as she continued to laugh

"Well, hey I'm all in for it. Anything that puts Michael in a situation where I can get a laugh out of it, I will completely enjoy. And I think I know exactly what we should do." Maria said as she smiled conspiratorially at the other women.

"No, seriously, how did you do that with your son?" he asked as the other men finally stopped laughing.

"He just knew what I was going to say. So he was just looking for my confirmation, I guess. He's always done that. I really don't have any idea where he gets it. Max said as he shrugged and began to pick up trash from off the floor.

"Oh please, Maxwell he gets it from you and Liz. I mean didn't you even notice that while all our wives were a little more vocal. While Liz stopped talking to him and just gave him a look." Philip nodded "Yeah, well that's the way they communicate. They've been doing it since high school. To be honest," he said as a side note. "It kind of freaks everyone else out."

"Okay, I think that, that is enough talking about me. Why don' t we just tell them the secret?" He responded as he attempted to change the subject.

"Yeah, tell me and Philip about the secret." Miguel said.

"Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" Michael asked.

"I'll do it," he responded looking at the men. "Okay, now this is something that has been passed down from man to man. And what I am about to tell you need to watch for when your wife is pregnant." The other men were listening intently to Max as if he were a god. "What Chloe just did is a perfect example of this maneuver in it's finest."

"What do you mean what Chloe just did. Chloe didn't do anything."

"Typical. It always the one who think he knows his wife the best." Michael sighed under his breath and then snorted.

"Philip, man, think about it. Before, Chloe came here today, you were mad that she didn't tell you about the baby. Yesterday, after spending the night with the girls she knows that we were probably going to tell you, inadvertently about the baby. So to get herself out of trouble with you, she applied the tactic." Max said.

"What in the hell is that?" Philip asked.

"It's when your pregnant wife attempts to seduce you, in the hopes of getting you to forget that you are mad at her. And she will, make you think about sex. That's just the way she thinks you'll get your mind of her." Michael explained as he sat down. "Usually it works just like it did today unless you know about the maneuver."

"Normally, you wouldn't catch on to it even than. Unless, a man who has been through this before, like myself, points it out to you. Trust me, she will use this at ever opportunity that she gets whenever she thinks that you will get mad at her. All women use it. But the trick is to know when she's going to use it." Max told them.

"So let me see if I get this right, you guys think that I fell for that?" Philip asked both Max and Michael who both nodded yes. "Why would you think something like that? Chloe wouldn't do that to me. I'm sure that you guys are wrong. She wouldn't do that," he said only half believing it himself. Then, he looked around the room at the facial expressions of the other husbands and realized that they were right. Chloe had completely fooled him so that he wouldn't get mad at her for not telling him about the baby. "I can't believe that she would do something like that. To me, of all people. Damnit, first she leaves me and doesn't tell me that she's even pregnant." Philip began to pace, walking from one corner of the room to another.

"Uh, man Philip, maybe you should calm down. Remember that Chloe's not the only one that lied. Kay lied too. She wasn't honest either, but you just need to calm down. You don't want to anything stupid." Miguel said as he started to walk toward Philip. "You just need to take sometime and cool off a bit. Then, you should go talk to Chloe."

"You're right. I should just go talk to Chloe." And before anyone realized what he planned to do, Philip had walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, the man is only going to make things worst." Michael said as he shook his head at Philip.

"You're right, he probably just make her mad at him. Someone should go in and stop him," Miguel said looking at the other men. "You know what this is my house, I'll go in and help him." He went in after Philip.

Max and Michael watched both men go into the kitchen. Miguel after Philip, and Philip after Chloe. But, what they knew was that both of those men obviously didn't have any idea what they were dealing with. "So should one of us going in there and attempt to maintain the situation?" Michael looked at the revolving door of the kitchen. "I guess I'll go. I deal with Maria on a daily basis. So I don't really think that I be that bad off."

"Umm, Michael, did you forget that we're dealing with pregnant woman here. And Maria will be twice as worse."

"Which is why if I deal with her now. You can come in and resolve the situation by working on Liz. She'll be the most rational and anyways you got that thing that always seems to work on her." Michael said as he moved to the doorway of the kitchen and walked in. "Wish me luck."

"He's going to need it." Max said and went off to find the children, he might need a little help because Liz was thoroughly pissed off at him.


	8. Chapter 7 The Things He Said

**Chapter Seven**

_The Things He Said_

The ladies were having a good time in the kitchen talking about their husbands and fixing breakfast.

"Chloe, I can tell you that out of all of us, you've probably had it easier than any of us. I remember a time when I actually went to Michael and told him that I wanted him in my life. And he told me that he needed to be alone. God, when I think of all the stuff that man put me through I just want to kill him. He caused me so much pain and hurt me so bad." Maria said as she sat at the table drinking her glass of juice.

"Now Maria, my relationship with Philip has been anything but smooth. We didn't even like each other when we first met. But, as time went by, I really started to like him. But, we have had our ups and downs; so I guess honestly I kind of fell into my relationship with him. He was my first ---," she paused. "He was my first everything. And no matter how mad he makes me, I can just forgive him anything. But, Maria this is different. By totally dismissing me in order to do a favor for Kate, it showed me that he still has the power to hurt me even by the littlest things. I guess I just thought that after we got married everything would be different. But, that just isn't the case. " Chloe said as she continued to chop the vegetables for the omelet.

"Chloe, honey, I don't know who told you that marriage was easy, but they lied to you. I mean look at Miguel and me. Let me tell you that after he found out what I did to Charity he would barely even talk to me. You guys know my history; I never claimed to be a saint. But, it wasn't until I totally gave up on him that he came after me. And he was able to forgive me for everything I did and I am really happy that he did." As Kay looked up at everyone she glanced back down at the bacon, she was cooking. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that marriage isn't easy. And the ability to forgive is just a part of it."

"Hey, it's not that I'm not going to forgive him. It's just that I want to pay him back. I want to... to," she paused as if looking for the right word.

"You want to make him suffer." Liz said from her corner in the kitchen. All of the women looked at her surprised. "What, you guys it's not like I have the most perfect marriage with Max. We've had our ups and downs, too. Now, Maria you know what I'm talking about. Max and I haven't always been together. There was I a time when I thought that he belonged with someone else. And I suffered because when he tried to tell me that I was wrong and that we belonged together. And Chloe, I honestly don't think that you want to make him suffer." Liz walked over to where Chloe was standing and she grasped her hand, looking into her eyes. "Now, I know that I probably shouldn't give you any advice but, I do have an idea of what you should do. You want to make him realize how much he hurt you, right?"

"I want him to know that I am hurt and I'm mad that he didn't even consider my feelings before he made plans to leave me. I mean I had just found out that I'm pregnant and I wanted to tell him so bad. But, he totally dismissed me like I didn't even matter to him." Chloe responded.

"Then you know what you should do? You should just tell him. He's your husband, he'll understand." Liz said as she looked towards Maria and Kay for help.

"Liz is right. You just need to tell him exactly how you feel, the way you explained it to us." Kay said encouragingly.

"Sometimes, you have to tell him what's wrong. Because, they can't figure it out by themselves. You have to know that he won't reject you and that he is probably just as scared and worried as you are about how he'll react. Honey, he is probably more scared of losing you than anything else. And trust me when you tell him that he's going to be a father, he will be both happily overjoyed and annoyingly overprotective with you. So much so that he won't let you do anything." Maria said as she watched Chloe get up from her seat and stand.

"Are you guys sure that he will be happy and understanding about this?"

"Yes," the wives all chorused together.

"Now, go because I'm sure that Philip would like nothing more than to take you home. Instead of staying here chilling out with all of us." Maria said as she and the other women in the room began to laugh. Then, as they were laughing the kitchen door pushed open and in came Philip Kiriakis, in all his glory.

"I was just coming to talk to you. I have something that I need ---," she stopped talking as she looked at the face of her husband. "What's wrong, Philip? You look like you're mad or something." She touched his cheek to bring his face towards hers only to have him shy away from her touch. The women in the room all noted the action.

"My dear wife, " Philip said to her as he placed her arms on both sides of her body, blocking her exit paths. "Were you ever going to tell me that you were pregnant? Or were you just going to have the baby without telling me?" Chloe stared at her husband, shell-shocked for a moment.

"I was just going to tell you about the baby, Philip. There's no need to get upset." Chloe said as she looked up to her husband.

"Really, you were going to tell me, were you? That's great, you know, I really appreciate being the sixth to know. Or did you just tell the whole town while you were at it. I mean why not, tell everyone about being pregnant but me and you can let me find out from someone else." He said while fiercely glaring at his wife, when Miguel walked into the room.

"Oh good, I caught him before you said anything stupid."

"Well, I don't know about that, Miguel. I think that he has already said some stupid stuff." Kay responded.

"Kay, I don't want you to get involved in this. It doesn't concern you." Miguel started to approach his wife.

"What do you mean, it doesn't concern me. Chloe's my cousin and besides that correct if I'm wrong, but this happens to be my house. And anything that happens in or around it concerns me."

"No, Miguel, it's alright. Don't bother trying to explain it to her. You know women, they always stick together even when they know that they are wrong. It's like some sort of womanly code." Philip said. "They both know that I shouldn't have had to find out my wife was pregnant from some strange men. No offense."

"None taken."

"Look, Philip I really think that you should come down a little bit, yelling at me isn't really going to change things and I'm not about to discuss anything with you while you're angry."

"What? You don't think that I have the right to be angry with you. I'm your husband and now the father of your child. I should have been the first person told. Or is that it?"

"Is what it? What are you talking about?" Chloe asked with a confused look on her face.

"This baby is not mine, is it? That's why you never told me. Whose child is it? I bet it's Brady's baby. I guess that's it since you aren't denying anything." Philip said as Chloe brought her hand and slapped him across the face. The women gasped whether it was from the comment made or the slap no one could tell, as Michael walked in.

"How dare you say something like that to your wife. You know I think that you ---," she never got to finish her statement because Miguel placed his hand over her mouth to quite her.

"It's okay, Kay, I can handle him." Chloe said staring at the red handprint on Philip's face before she turned around to pull herself together.

"Chloe, ... Chloe... baby ... I'm sorry, I deserved that I never should have said anything like that."

"No, why don't you go ahead and say it, it's what you believe to be true."

"I don't believe that, it just came out because I was angry. But, regardless of what I just said I still think that you should have told me about the baby. You have a responsibility to me to tell me these things. " Philip said as he moved to touch Chloe's shoulder and turn her around to face him. As first she resisted but it didn't last long because he was able to moved her so that she was facing him. At first, he was shocked by the tears he saw on her face because they were tears of sadness that he caused. However, his first impression was wrong. Because, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, that he loved so much, he realized that they weren't full of sadness but of anger.

"You know what Philip, I was going to tell you. But, not because of your misguided thought of my responsibility to you. But because I thought that as my husband you should be able to share my joy with me. In fact, when I went to tell you, you blew me off for your mother. Because she asked you to do a favor. And now, you actually have the nerve to lecture me about my not telling you. When you don't think that this child is yours. I only have three things to say to you. One, I should have told you I was pregnant but, you should have at least checked with me before you made plans to do something for your mother. You should at least think that I some valid reasons for not wanting you to go. Don't just brush off my concerns like that. I deserve more considerations than that considering that I am your wife. Secondly, I thought we got past that whole Brady thing before. But, apparently we didn't. You should know that I have never cheated on you and never would. The fact that you think I could possibly do that hurts me a lot. And thirdly, I hope you've enjoyed what you did to me today because I have never been so embarrassed or humiliated in my life." Chloe said before taking a big breath and walking to the side kitchen door to go outside.

Michael stood at the doorway, knowing already that this was going to go from bad to worse. And that, in the end it was going to somehow be blamed on him and Max. Well, he better just get ready. Because, this going to be a more dangerous war than the one he fought back in high school with the skins. This was going to be a war against the wives and no one was going to be protected. Well, it was best to be prepared.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kay tugged Miguel's hand from her mouth. She moved to talk to Philip. "I can't believe you did that. How stupid are you? My God are you a complete idiot don't you have any sense? Philip, how could you say something like that to her?" As she continued to reel into him, Miguel decided that he needed to say something.

"Kay, I agree that he shouldn't have said what he did. But, I thought we were going to stay out of this," as soon as he said the words he knew that he had made a mistake.

"Stay out of it! How am I supposed to stay out of it. Chloe's my cousin... well sorta ... kinda. In any case she's pregnant. She doesn't need that anymore stress that he," she looked pointedly at Philip. "Added onto her. But, now that I think about this, I don't know why I'm blaming it on him, it 's really all your fault anyway." Kay said as she rounded on her husband.

"Wait a minute, how is this my fault? Kay, I think that you need to come down a bit." Miguel suggested carefully, stopping his wife from walking away from him.

"Well, if you would have kept your mouth shut and not said anything about the baby. Then, Chloe would have told Philip today. And none of what happened would have just happened. Everything would be just fine." Kay said.

"How did you know that Miguel told me about the baby?" Philip asked to an already irate Kay.

"It was a simple process of elimination because Michael and Max can keep a secret. Miguel can't! Wait a minute why am I talking to you? You don't have any sense. You're just another idiot man." She said before she almost passed out but luckily her husband caught her.

"Kay, honey are you okay?" Maria asked.

"See, look at yourself, you're already getting all worked up and practically about to fall down. This isn't good for you or the baby."

"I'll worry about my baby thank you very much. Because, I don't need you to do that for me. I am perfectly capable of keeping a secret, too."

"Look, I'm not trying to get into this with you now but, if you would have told me that Philip didn't know that Chloe was pregnant, I wouldn't have said anything to him. But, you didn't do any of those things. So you can't put the blame on me. This is not my fault." Miguel said still holding his wife. However, he instantly regretted his words when he saw the tears in Kay's eyes.

"You're right, it's my fault. I'm just a big screw-up. I'm sorry Miguel, I am really sorry. I shouldn't blame you for anything because it's all my fault." Kay said tears coming out of her eyes. "Will you forgive me?" Miguel looked at her and answered.

"No, I won't forgive you. And just for the record, I can't believe that you would try this on me. I just can't believe it. Man, can you believe this?" Miguel allowed Kay to move away from him as he turned towards Philip and Michael, who was still standing by the doorway. Philip put his head in his hands and groaned. While, Michael just gave Miguel a look of absolute stupidity.

"Well, if you can't forgive me, I'm not going to beg you to do so. But, I am going to go outside and comfort Chloe and her baby. Oh yeah, I hope you and Philip have a good time tonight." Kay said as she walked to the back door.

"What do you mean 'you hope that I have a good time with Philip, tonight'?" He asked her before she walked out the door.

"Chloe and I aren't going to be sleeping in this house tonight. Because, obviously, us pregnant women are nothing but lairs' and deceivers' and we wouldn't want you or Philip to be sullied by us so it's better for you to stay here tonight." Kay said as she continued to walk out the door. Leaving Maria, Liz, Michael, Philip and a dazed and confused Miguel in the kitchen.

"Man, you are stupider than I am!" Philip exclaimed as he looked towards Miguel.

"What are you talking about? She was trying to pull that tactic on me." Miguel answered.

"No, she wasn't. Your wife was totally sincere. She opened her heart complete to you and you just stomped allover it. You smashed it into pieces." He looked towards the other man with a look somewhere between utter disgust and astonishment. "You my friend are an utter idiot. Just think for a minute about what you just did."

Miguel took a few minutes and thought about what had happened in the last few moments. And after a couple of moments he realized what he had done. "But, I thought that she was using the maneuver on me. That's the only reason I said what I did." He began to pace in the kitchen moving from one side to the next.

"I'd hate to interrupt this Moment of Realization for you Twiddle Dee. But, I think I will check on your wives. Because, I have a feeling that they will be wanting to leave here. And I want to make sure that they are all right. But, before I go, I'd like to know what possessed either of you two morons to act the way you did. Your wives ARE pregnant; they don't need all of the stress that you have just added on to them. Tell me, what motivated you two guys to come in here and act like complete jackasses?" Maria asked pushing a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Could one of you please tell us what this 'maneuver' is that you guys keep referring to? What are you specifically talking about?" Liz asked the two men, a little confused about it.

Miguel and Philip looked at each other, and then their gazes landed on Michael's face. Michael winced when he saw all eyes land on him. He waited for someone to say something. Because, sooner or later, he knew that his wife was going to blame this on him. "Okay, so technically, Max and I told them to talk to their wives. But, we did not tell him," he pointed to Philip. "To accuse his wife of being an adulteress. Nor did we for that matter tell him," he pointed to Miguel this time. "To rip out Kay's heart and stomp on it."

"I did not rip out her heart and stomp on it. I wish you would stop saying that." Miguel said.

"Well, if you didn't, you did a pretty good impression of what it would be like Miguel. What would Aunt Pilar say, with you acting in this disrespectful manner? At this moment right now, I am completely ashamed to be related to you." Liz said to him as she cut off all of the food cooking on the stove.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand. You didn't rip out her heart, you just hurt her feelings more than you'll ever know." Maria said before turning to her husband across the counter and going in a questioning look. "And that's all you told Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum over there?"

He shot a look at both of the men and automatically knew that they could say anything and completely get him in trouble with Maria, he hoped that they wouldn't say anything else. "Yes, that's all I told them; nothing else." Michael suspected that Maria didn't believe him completely. But, he knew from experience that she wouldn't say something until she had proof.

"Well, since you two idiots acted completely on your own, I suppose that it explains how you two could be so stupid. Especially, you Miguel," he started to interrupt her. "Don't you dare try to interrupt me! You know I told your wife that you wouldn't get angry with her for not telling you the whole truth and that everything would be okay. But, I guess, I was wrong because, as far as I'm concerned you just totally made her feel like crap. And being that she's pregnant, that's a lot for her to take. So you want me to even say one good thing about you to your wife than I suggest you come up with a really good apology, right now." Maria said walking over to where he was to stand in front of him.

"Well before you do that, I think that you should know that even though, your husband didn't tell us what to do, he did advise us on how to handle certain situations delicately with our wives." Miguel said to her not realizing the can of worms that he just opened.

"He what?" She asked staring to walk toward Michael, who immediately knew that he was in trouble.

"It's not bad or anything. He just told what we should expect from our wives since their pregnant. Max offered us some advice, too. Since they both of them have some prior experience." Philip said as Liz's head snapped to attention.

"You mean they told what not to say or do in certain situations when your wives are acting differently or something." Liz watched both guys nod their heads yes. "That is very interesting." She was completely pissed and knew that she was going to have to have a talk with her husband later. However, Maria on the other hand, was perfectly happy to deal with the situation now.

Maria was standing in front of her husband. "Michael, how many times have I told you not to tell other men about your limited experience with pregnancy. What do you think... that you are some sort of expert? You've only been through this once. That hardly qualifies you to be some sort of expert. And besides that how dare you tell anyone how to handle a pregnant woman and her moods. You can barely handle me, even when I'm not pregnant. ..." Maria continued to go on her long tirade as he silently contacted Max.

Max, Max, man where the hell are you? You better get in here now and bring reinforcements because the rookies screwed everything up.

Max received Michael's message loud and clear. "Oh boy, I wonder what kind of mess I'm about to get into. Gabriel, Azarian, Devon, I need you guys to do me a favor." Max said as the three small children came over to him. "I need all of you to go into the kitchen and tell your mother that you're ready to eat. Okay?" He said as he looked from the Guerin twins to his own son.

"Momma's mad at you isn't she?" Gabriel asked his father.

"I honestly don't know Gabe. But, don't worry about anything thing. I'll be fine. Will you do this for me?"

"We will do this for you Unca Max. But, I don't think that Mommy or Auntie Liz is very happy with you." Little Devon said with her silent brother nodding his head in agreement with her.

"Thank you munchkins, now you guys go on in the kitchen. I'll be there right behind you." As the three children walked towards the kitchen door, Max stood up and followed their pathway out of the room. The reinforcements are on their way in the room. I'll be right behind them. Max said to Michael in his head as he continued his trek into the kitchen door. But before he entered the room he took a deep breath as he prepared to enter a war.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Damnit, Michael. I told you that you should never attempt to tell anyone that you could handle me. You know that you can't. It's useless for you to even try. We have had this talk before and I expected you to at least attempt to take what I said seriously. But, obviously you being you, you didn't." Maria stopped talking and unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach as she realized that her husband had yet to say one word. Usually, when they were in an argument, he would have been defending himself by now. Hell, it even looked to her as if he wasn't paying any attention to her. "I just want you to know that you can go straight to he---"

"HELLO, my beautiful children," Liz said in an attempt to drown out Maria's swear word. The children each ran to their respective parents, Azarian and Devon to Michael and Maria and Gabriel to Liz. Miguel and Philip watched the action in silence and immediately knew that this was a tactic on Max's part to save them from Maria's wrath.

"Momma, we wanna eat," the three tots all said in unison.

"Well, why don't I take you guys out to eat, uh? I'll take the three of you to McDonald's and you guys can eat there." She said as she picked up her small son and kissed his baby soft hair. She walked over to where Devon and Azarian were standing. "Come on Azarian and Devon. You guys want to go don't you?" She asked putting down her one free hand so that the children could grasp it.

"No, we want Momma to make us something," the twins, said as the wrapped their small cubby arms around Maria's legs.

"But, your momma is talking with your daddy, don't you two want them to finish talking." The twins shook their heads no and replied: "We want Momma to fix us something."

"Sweeties, I understand that, but your mother is busy. Won't you please, let me do this?" Liz said as she tried to reason with the insistence two-year olds. But, again they shook their heads. She sighed, man were these two children stubborn, just like their parents.

"It's okay, Liz. I'll go with you. Because, other wise this could go on for hours." She reached down and grasped the hands of her small children from around her legs. "You guys can either clean up or eat the food we already made. I don't care which." She informed a silent Miguel and Philip. "Oh and by the way, Michael, we're not through yet. This is not over it's only just began." She walked to the doorway and went outside to go her car.

Liz was the only female left in the kitchen when Max came in. She turned to follow Maria out the house but he stopped her. "Liz where are you and Gabe going?" He asked immediately side stepping the waving hands of the other men to go to his wife and child.

"We are going to go get some breakfast and then, I am taking our son home. Besides, that Chloe and Kay don't want to be here anymore. They would like to get away. And to be completely honest, so do I." She answered looking around the kitchen.

"Look, did I do something wrong? Is that why you're leaving?" He asked again as he saw her avoid looking directly at him. This he knew from previous experience that this met that she was mad at him.

"Okay, I am a little --,"she stopped her self from speaking. "I really don't want to get into this right now. I'm just going to go and besides, that I really don't think that you want me to get into this now, all right. Gabriel, say goodbye to your father. " She looked down at the little boy who had been observing the situation.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye," Max said as he watched Liz walk out the door. He turned to look at the other men. "So what happened?"

"Maxwell, you better talk to her. She was a little pissed by what happened earlier." Michael said as he grabbed the purses of the other women and handed them to Max. "Here, take these, this will be your excuse for going to her." Max took the purses and headed out the door.

"Good Luck!" The other men said together, then looked at each other and shrugged.

Liz and Maria had already put their kids in to their seats when they realized that they had left the purses in the kitchen. Liz got out of her car and walked to Maria's. "I'll go get the purses, you keep make sure Chloe and Kay are alright." Liz said before turning from the car and seeing her husband with four purses in his hands.

"I thought that you guys could use these." He handed her the purses and looked beyond her to see Kay and Chloe's eyes red and blotchy. "Are they going to be okay?" He asked suddenly concerned about how they got that way.

"They'll be fine as soon as we get out of here. Thanks for bringing them out." She said.

"What happened?" He asked still concerned for the other women.

"Look if you really want to know ask their husbands. They will be better as soon as we get out of here. So I'm going to leave now." Liz grabbed the purses and turned to leave. When she passed Maria she handed her the correct purses and then moved on to her own car with the appropriate purses. As soon as she got into the car, buckled her seatbelt and started the car Max came up to her window.

"I'll be coming home later today, after I help the guys. Okay?" Max said

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." And with that, Liz waited for Max to moved back before she started the car and drove out of the driveway with Maria right behind her.

Leaving Max standing in the drive way, he immediately knew from the way Liz had drove off the whatever happened in the kitchen had made not only to women cry but it made Liz mad at him too. He was going to have to investigate or suffer the consequence that his wife is pissed at him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The Men, Lopez-Fitzgerald Kitchen

Max walked back into the kitchen of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, a little concerned about what he just saw. As he closed the back door, he turned he saw the expressions on the other men faces. "Okay, let me just ask, is it that bad?" He asked to no one in general.

"Man, it's even worst than you think. After what those two idiots said to their wives, we're lucky that Liz and Maria are even talking to us. What took you so long to get in here anyway?" Michael said standing in his spot by the counter.

"Well, I didn't expect you guys to screw things up so badly so I took my time. Would one of you mind telling me what happened, when I went out to the cars, I saw your wives crying." Max said as he pointed to the other men.

"She's still crying?" Miguel asked.

"What did you expect after what you said to her. Hell, I would be surprised if she was showing any emotion at all." Philip to the dense man. "You know at least when I accused my wife of something I didn't make her cry."

"Obviously, you didn't here what I said. Either that or you totally ignored me. I said the BOTH of your wives were crying. Now, before we get off subject again, can one of you please tell me what exactly you said, so that I at least know what happened." When both Philip and Miguel remained silent Michael decided to speak.

"Well, I don't know exactly what Philip said but, I gather from the way she slapped him that it had something to do with the fact that he accused her of being an adulteress," Max shot a look of disbelief over to Philip. Michael saw the look. "Oh, Max, it gets better, what he said was nothing to what Miguel said to his wife. Miguel mistook Kay's genuine apology for the tactic. Although, how anyone can be that stupid I'll never know. But, anyway he basically ripped out her heart and stomped all over it." An irate Miguel interrupted him.

"Hey, you can't blame that on me. I thought she was pulling the maneuver. Obviously, you guys didn't explain it well enough. Right Philip?" Miguel looked at Philip for agreement but he didn't get it.

"Don't put me in the same category with you. It seemed to me that she was completely sincere. Honestly, I can't think why you would think that it was the tactic. I'm can't believe you are that stupid. You make me ashamed to be called a man after what you did." Philip said.

"Oh, I can't believe that you are acting like what I did was worse than what you did. Honestly, we're both on the same boat. We were both idiots." Miguel reasoned.

"Don't put me in the same way with you. I admit what I said was stupid. But, come on what you did was worse-," Philip said before Max cut in.

"As amusing it is to listen to you two bicker about who did the worst thing I'd really like to get to the part where, my wife got involved and is now mad at me."

"Okay, so after the idiots got threw making total asses of themselves, Maria started to question them on why they acted the way they did. And Einstein," he pointed to Miguel. "Over there told her about the tactic. Well, actually, he didn't mention the details specifically, but it was enough to catch both our wives attention. And Maria started to reel into them after their pitiful excuses. Liz didn't say anything. I thought she was more annoyed with the situation more than anything."

"Well, after what just happened outside, I'm sure, it wasn't annoyance that she was angry about. There had to have been something else."

"There was, I was just going to get to that when you interrupted me," Max shrugged. "So, than Einstein said that we offered advice and the rest as they say is history." Michael said and watched Max's eyes bulge wide.

"But, I didn't offer you guys any advice. This is not going to be good." Max said as he slammed his hands against the counter.

"Okay, maybe I'm missing something. But, what so bad about you giving advice?" Philip asked innocently.

"My wife doesn't like to have her private life made public, I think that's what she was the most mad about. Anyway, now all this means is that it depends on how mad she is at me. And frankly from what you have told me it could go either way."

"Again maybe I'm not following you, but what does Liz have to do with our wives?" Philip asked.

"Liz is always the neutral person. She sees things from both sides, and can RATIONALLY make the women see the error of the ways, if that's the case. Or she can help you so that she takes some of the heat off. You would be lucky if you have Liz in your corner. And from what I've seen, she was already in yours before you came in here and ruined things." Michael explained to the poor unknowing man.

"Okay, so when are you going to go make things right, Max?" Philip asked excitedly.

"Whoa, hold on man, you forget that my wife is mad at me too. I need to give her some time, and then I can go talk to her and make her feel better. So for right now I suggest that we clean up Kay's house, that will make her more willing to talk to you," he said as he spoke to the moronic man. Then he turned to Michael and nodded at him, "and later on tonight, Michael and I will go see what we can do."

Max and Michael turned and walked into the messy living room and started to pick up. Philip and Miguel followed them in a few minutes later and followed their routine. "Wait a minute, Michael isn't Maria going to be mad at you. Do you really think that it is best for you to go?" Philip asked the question so seriously that Michael, Max, and Miguel looked up at each other and fell out laughing. "Okay, what did I say that was so funny this time?" Philip asked the room filled with laughter. When no one answered him he huffed, "Fine, don't tell me."

* * *

The Women, Barnet Park Bench

After going threw the drive-through window at McDonald's and picking up some lunch, that decided to take the children to the park where they could play after they finished eating. That way when it was time for them to go home, they would be tired enough to take their nape later. The ladies were sitting at a bench that faced the playground watching the children.

"You know, I still can't believe that Miguel said what he did to you. I thought, he would realize that you've changed from the person you used to be." Liz said as she looked past Kay to watch her son in playing with Azarian's toy cars. "I even told him, how disappointed I was in him. He really should have acted better."

"Liz, he was right. I was wrong. I never should have lied to him about Chloe. I'm the one who should be sorry." Kay replied.

"No, Kay, you wouldn't be in this mess, if I hadn't asked you not to tell him about my not telling Philip that I was pregnant. I should have known that this would have caused a strain on your marriage. It seems as if I have messed up everyone's life. I didn't even tell my own husband that I was pregnant. I let him find out from a proverbial stranger. I wonder if he'll ever forget me." Chloe said sadly.

"No, Chloe don't put my problems on you, I could have told Miguel the truth but, I didn't so anything that happened between me and him is my own fault." Kay said soothingly to Chloe.

"Okay, you guys are going to have to stop your self-pity party, you're making me feel bad. You two are not the blame for what happened. Just because, Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum can't seem to use the smarts God gave them, is no reason for you two to feel bad. What happened is not your fault. And I don't want to hear you guys take the blame anymore. Even though, they are your husbands what they said to you is wrong. No one has the right to make you feel that bad. And besides that, they are grown men, if someone hasn't ever told them a little lie before than they obviously led a very sheltered life." Maria said as she shook her head at the two women.

"You don't understand, Maria, I didn't tell Philip that I was going to have our child. That is something big for the both of us. We don't keep secrets from each other. And even if we did it would never be something as serious as a child. I was wrong."

"Yeah, the same for me. Except that in my case, I said that I wouldn't lie to him again especially after what happened when I used tell all those lies years ago. I promised him when we got married that I would never lie to him again." Kay said.

"Now, you two guys listen to me. I don't normally agree with Maria about this but she is right this time. No matter what happened or what you did the things that were said to you in the kitchen today were completely inappropriate. They never should have been said at all. I can understand that your husbands are mad at you. Well, honestly, I can understand Philip being mad because, that was a big thing for you not to tell," Liz said looking pointedly at Chloe. "However, I'm not really sure that I even know what my cousin was mad about. In any case, I'm not saying that they didn't have a right to be mad. I'm just saying that they should have handled the situations in a less blaming, confrontational way."

"Exactly, my point, Liz. That's what I was trying to tell you guys. They were in the wrong for what they did to you because they didn't take the time to even listen to what you had to say. You are not the blame for what happened so you just stop thinking that you are. Now, are you two guys going to be okay?" Maria asked the two women. They both nodded yes, in response. "Good, because, now we can get on with more interesting topics. Such as what happened with you and Brady Black? Why did Philip accuse you of sleeping with him?" Maria asked as she looked towards Chloe. Liz tapped her shoulder.

"Maria, how can you ask that question?" Liz looked apologetically Chloe. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Maria's nose for news just gets the better of her sometime." Liz explained.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind telling you guys, but it a rather long and sorted story. It's basically about the first time me and Philip first really broke up. We had been seeing each other for almost two years. It was just a couple of days before the prom. I had gone over to Belle's house." She paused as Maria asked her a question.

"Do you mean Belle Brady?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Chloe responded a little astonished that Maria knew Belle.

"I worked with Belle when I was working in New York. We worked on a play together. She was doing the costume designing and I was doing PR (public relations) for the actress that requested her. She and Shawn used to watch the twins all the time before she got pregnant. I haven't seen her since I went back to New Mexico. How is she doing with the pregnancy? I remember how she told me she was so happy about the baby." Maria responded quickly glancing at her son and daughter on the slide.

"Oh she's doing fine. But, she moved back to Salem until the baby was born. Shawn decided that if they were closer to family when the baby was born, she wouldn't stress herself out. I actually remember her telling me about you when we talked. If you've met Belle than you would have had to had met Brady." Chloe said then thought about it. "Wait a minute. I thought you and Michael lived in New Mexico because he works at the University."

"We do live in New Mexico. But, my sister-in-law and I co-own Twilight Public Relations, and sometimes that requires us to travel. But, since she was busy at that time, I made the trip to New York. Michael came with me to look at some art studios to sell his work at. He wasn't there with me the whole time. But, when he isn't with me my mom travels with me until he's free. I have met Brady before; he tried to hit on me the first time we met. But, then my munchkins came up and he backed off. But, anyway back to your story." Maria diverted the attention back to Chloe's story.

"Okay, then you'll understand the story more. Anyway, whenever Brady and me came into contact with one another, we basically fought. So that day was no different. I was trying on my dress at Belle's house and Brady was home. So I had just out on the dress and Brady came into Belle's room. He was just staring at me. I thought he was going to make some sort of snide comment. So imaged how surprised I was when he said I was beautiful. Now, at this time he had never said anything like that to me. He asked me to turn around. So I did, but I didn't notice him come into the room so that he was standing in front of me. When I finished turning, he was right in front of me. He didn't say anything and neither did I. So we were standing there for a while when he leaned in and so did I," She was interrupted by Kay's gasp.

"You kissed him." Kay said.

"No, but I was going to when Philip walked in. We both jumped apart. And I went to change, and then I left with Philip. He didn't say in thing to me about what he saw. So I thought he wasn't going to say anything. So we went to the prom together, that is Philip and I. It was later that night when I knew something was wrong." She paused for a moment as if she was reliving the moment. "We drove to this secluded space that overlooked the whole town. At first, I was excited. We had a great time at prom together, but I could tell that Philip's mind wasn't there. So I asked him what was wrong. He didn't say anything for the longest time. But, when he finally spoke. He said that we should break up. When I asked him why, he told me: ' I don't want to get hurt. And I don't want to hurt you either. Chloe, you know what I went through with my mother. And even though we speak now, it took a lot of time for us to even get to that point. And I don't want that to happen with us.' I tried to interrupt him but he wouldn't let me. 'No, Chloe don't say anything. I've thought about this a lot; I saw how you and Brady were looking at each the other day. I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't of walked in. But, in any case, I don't want to find out. I do know that we have to stop now before something happens. So, I'm doing it for you.' That was all he said. I tried to tell him that there was nothing going on between us, but he wouldn't listen. So we got in the car and left. And that was why Philip thought that I'd sleep with Brady." Chloe explained to the girls.

"That was so sad. But, in my experience, it better to breakup before you are put into a situation that is harder to get out of. Philip did the right thing. Trust me I know." Liz told her.

"I know that now. But, at the time, it didn't feel that way." Chloe said as she pushed her hair off her shoulders. "But, I think that it has been enough about my past. Why don't we get ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"We'll stay just a few minutes more so that out little ones will tried out to take a nap. Besides, if they don't take a nap today, they won't go to sleep tonight when their daddies come." Maria said as she looked out at her twins and tapped her watch.

"Wait a minute, Max and Michael are coming by tonight?" Kay asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but it will only be them. Because, they would never bring Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum with them if they expect to talk to us." Maria assured her.

"Talk, Maria, yeah right." Kay said laughingly and Liz joined her.

"What are they laughing about?" Chloe asked.

"Okay, Chloe dear, I realize that you haven't known me that long so I'll explain. With Michael and I, fighting is kind of our foreplay. Even though, he totally pisses me off sometime, usually if he gives me a few hours to myself, and that varies, we make up. That's just the way we are." Maria shrugged her shoulders, as Chloe nodded understanding completely. "But, enough about me and Michael let get ready to go. Because, I want to change before he comes over." Maria said as the other women continued to laugh, as they got ready to leave.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The Evans House

Later that night... around eight o'clock

Liz was sitting at the kitchen table with Maria, Chloe and Kay drinking some hot tea. Maria and Chloe were engaged in a conversation about the Blacks and the Bradys. And Kay was just sitting there listening to the conversation.

"You know I haven't seen Brady and Mimi, in a long time. How are they doing? I can't remember the last time I saw them and their son." Maria said as she sipped from her cup of tea.

"Oh well, you know Brady. They are fine, as far as I know. But, I only talked to Mimi yesterday. When she called for my mother. She told me that she was doing okay and so are Brady and Conrad. But, other than that I really haven't had time to talk to her. She has been so busy with the paper." Chloe responded.

"Oh yeah, that's right I forgot that she worked for the paper. I don't think that she has anything to worry about though. She is the best at what she does. Anyway, now that I think of it I haven't seen Belle, in quite a while either. Well, not since she was three months pregnant. I bet she still looks beautiful seven -months pregnant as she did before she got pregnant, doesn't she?"

"You know she does, she's one of those people who no matter what always look good." Chloe answered.

"Well, then she is probably like my sister-in-law, Isabelle. She looked good when she was pregnant. And even after she had her twins, she still looked graceful. I mean she dropped all the weight like that," Liz snapped her fingers to accentuate her point.

"In defense, of Isabelle, I will say that the reason she lost all the weight so fast was because she had twins and she had to do twice the running around that comes with the children. Trust me on this I know. If you think one-child runs you ragged, you should see when you have two. It is hard work. But, enough about, the trials and tribulations of motherhood. I just had a great idea, why don't you invite Belle and Mimi down for the weekend. I would just love to see them." Maria said happily smiling at her idea.

"Do you really think that I should? I mean I'm not exactly in the best spirits right now. And I don't want to bring anyone else down." Chloe said.

"Chloe, you're not bringing us down. We're all fine. I think you should go ahead and call them. It will be fun." Kay told her speaking for the first time.

"Okay, if you guys think I should than I will. I'll call them later. But, for right now, I think I'm going to go laid down for a while." Chloe responded as she walked her mug over to the sink, placed it inside and then left the kitchen to go up stairs.

"You know, I ----," whatever Kay was going to say was cut off by the opening of the kitchen door. And in walked Michael and Max.

"Hey," Max said as she shut the door.

"Hi," Liz said to him as she looked at her husband.

"Look, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Max asked.

"Max, I really don't," Maria interrupted her.

"Look, Liz, Kay and I will be in the living room. You go ahead and talk to Max. Michael, why don't you go up and say goodnight to your children." Maria suggested as she attempted to clear the kitchen for the husband and wife to talk.

And within minutes, the kitchen was cleared leaving only Max and Liz standing in the kitchen.

Liz and Max stood on the kitchen together looking everywhere but at each other. It was as if the akwardness that had once been predominant in their relationship in high school was back again in full force.

Liz broke the silence. "Well, since Maria conveniently evacuated the kitchen for you, why don't you just say what you have to say so that I can go to bed. And you can go back to Miguel's house."

"Okay, earlier today, I got the feeling that you were mad at me. And obviously, I was right, you are mad at me. But, what I don't know is why you're mad at me?" Max said as he came and sat on the other side of the table, facing her directly.

"Of course, I am mad at you. I don't know how you could possibly think that I wouldn't be."

"Liz, I maybe an alien but, I am not a mind reader. If you're mad at me for some reason, I need you to tell me what I did so that I can fix it. Now, I'm not sure, but I'll take a stab in the dark. Does the reason that you are mad at me have anything to do with this Chloe, Philip, Kay, and Miguel situation?" He asked her.

"Yes, you're right. I am mad at you."

"Okay, but how can you be mad at me for that, I wasn't even in the kitchen when the fight happened."

"If you would let me finish, you'd know that I am mad at you for what happened earlier today. I had the girls ready and willing to talk to their husbands. Chloe and Philip could be at their home in Salem right now instead of here and Kay's house. I had calmed them down. But, what happens, the men come into the kitchen as if they don't have the smarts God gave them. They not only upset their wives, but they made them cry. And that is why I'm mad at you."

"Whoa, Liz, I don't see how you can blame this on me. I think that you need to come down a little bit, first of all. Now, I apologized for why I..." he paused as if looking for the right word. "For why I acted like an idiot while I was here. But, can't believe that you are mad at me because of Miguel and Philip's behavior. I mean I did tell Philip that he should calm down with the whole pregnancy thing. I also told him that he should at least hear her out. And I told Miguel that Kay might have believed that she had a good reason to lie to him. But, I recommended that he listen to her reasons too. However, ridiculous or important they maybe." Max said immediately knowing from the look on her face that he said the wrong thing.

Liz looked up at her husband with a look of reconigition. "Oh my God. I don't know why I didn't see this before. How could I have been so stupid to think that you would truly forgive me." She started to rise from her seat.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked, his gruff voice somewhat angered changing to a questioning one. Even though, he already knew what she was thinking.

"You weren't thinking about them at all when you gave them that advice. You were thinking about us weren't you? You were thinking about when you caught me in bed with Kyle. You have never forgiven me for keeping the truth from you for so long. Max, you told me that you weren't mad at me anymore." Liz looked down avoiding Max's gaze as he to stood up.

"Liz honey, this has nothing to do with us. What's going on between Chloe and Philip and Kay and Miguel is different. Besides, I wasn't even thinking of us. I tried to help them. That's all I did."

"No Max, don't lie to me." She looked up making eye contact. "I know that when you were trying to help them, you were thinking of me. I did what I did to protect you. I don't know how many times I can tell you that, I did what I thought was best at that time. And I am not going to apologize to you about it anymore. Why can't you just move past this? You swore to me when we got back together we were going to start over. But, I guess I was wrong because you can't forget anything." Liz said as she started to become more annoyed. "You said it didn't matter. You said you could forget what happened. But, you didn't mean any of it. I can't believe that you did this to me." She attempted to walk past him and he pulled her to him.

"You can't believe what? You can't believe that just couldn't forgive you for lying to me. Breaking my heart into pieces by allowing me to think that you slept with Kyle. My God, Liz you didn't even tell me the truth when I begged you for it." Liz interrupted him.

"I told you that I couldn't tell anyone the truth because I was scared of what would happen to you if I did."

"You couldn't have been that scared because you told Maria before you told me. Let's just be honest here for a second. The real reason you never told me has always been the same. You did not have any faith in me to make the right decision."

"That isn't true and you know it. I couldn't let you get hurt. I couldn't just stand by and allow something bad to happen to you."

"You know Liz you once told me that I'm not God. Well, you're not either. You had no right making my decision for me. Maybe you should have had some faith in me. Because, it seems obvious that to me that you never trusted my judgment to protect not only my people but, you too." Max said in response to her.

"So you think that's the reason I agreed to help the other Max. And in the process, I not only broke my heart but yours too?" She asked.

"Yes, that exactly what I think. I also think that you let your judgment be swayed into not believing me or having faith in my ability to ensure that no harm comes to us."

"Okay, you know what Maxwell Evans, no matter how I explain the way things were, you will never forgive me. And I am tired of apologizing to you. I did what I had to do and I'd do it again. I have had it. So I'll tell you what. Why don't you get out of my house. Don't come anywhere near me." She jerked her arm away from him and moved to the stairs. "Get out of my house and don't you dare darken my door until you realize why I did what I did." She said to him before she ran up stairs nearly knocking Michael down in the process.

"That was real smooth, Maxwell. Now Liz is mad and I have to go baby-sit you instead of being with my wife tonight. Really, that was absolutely fabulous. I don't even think Philip, Miguel or I could have fucked up that bad." Michael said as he entered in the kitchen.

Liz ran into her bedroom where she started to cry. As she lay down on her bed she felt someone walk into the room. "Maria, I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not Maria. But, I'll go if you want me to." Chloe said from the doorway.

Liz sat up on her bed. "No, you don't have to leave. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to talk about what happened. And Maria has that way that make you talk about things." She wiped her tears away as Chloe walked closer into the room.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean I don't want to get into your business. But, I was laying down when I heard you come into the room. I just wanted to check and see if you were okay. But, I think that you might want to be alone. So I'll just leave." Chloe began to walk back towards the door. But, in the process of getting there, she stopped and turned back to face Liz.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to leave." Liz said as she started to get up into a sitting position.

"No, its okay, I'll leave. But, I just wanted to tell you that whatever happened between you and Max, it will be all right."

"Why do you say that?" Liz asked.

Chloe walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. "Well, it just that I've watched you together. I think that you two have one of the most beautiful relationships I've ever seen. You two love each other a great deal and that's evident with ever look that you share. It's like love radiates off of you. That's something that I feel only a few people have. Anyway, I just meant that whatever problem you had was going to be over shortly."

"Well thank you for saying that Chloe but, I think that this problem won't be solved that easily." Liz looked past Chloe and saw Maria standing in the doorway. "Maria, you can't fix things now. Max said something unforgivable and I ... you can't change anything that he said. So you can go tell him that."

"Actually Liz I'm not here for Max. And in any case I don't think he deserves my help. I came here to check on you." Maria walked into the room and stood by the doorway.

"Well, I think that you two are going to want to talk. So I'll leave you here. I'll be in my room." Chloe left the room in a hurry.

"You should go check on her. I don't think that she's okay. " Liz told Maria frowning as she saw Chloe run out of the room.

"I will in a second. But, I want to talk to you first. So what did he say to you?" Maria asked coming to sit on the bed.

"It's not important. Just go check on Chloe." Maria gave her a determined look. "Okay if you must know he told me that I have never had any faith in him. And that I let someone make me break our hearts."

"So I'll assume this is about that Future Max thing."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It's simple really, men only ever get mad about something like that when it concerns another man. In any case why, doesn't he understand that he asked you to do that? Besides, it not like he is the only one who got hurt." Liz started to cry again. "What is it what's wrong?"

"I never told anyone this so you can't say anything. But, you now that song 'I Shall Believe,' by Sheryl Crow. It reminds me of one the most painful time in my life." Maria nodded sitting down on the bed. " I have always loved that song."

"Yeah, I know, I always wondered why you didn't have it play at your wedding."

"The reason that I love it is because the Future Max told me it was our song. So after I...you know with Kyle, we were talking on my balcony. Well, he was talking telling me that would make me feel better. He even told me that Kyle was turning into a great guy and I might have a chance with him in the future." Liz stared into space as if she were reliving the moment. "I told him that that for me there would never be anyone else, 'I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life because any other guy will be second best to you. You are the love of my life.' So after a few minutes, I asked him for my wedding dance since, I thought that I would never get to have it."

"I don't understand why it was so painful."

"I wasn't finished. This devastated me completely. But, after I asked him to dance we stood up and danced together right on my balcony. You know, I remember it as if it were a movie that I can replay over and over again in my life. I can still hear the song playing in my mind. It's almost as if it were playing while we danced. We had been dancing for what seemed like forever, when he twirled me around. I was so full of happiness at the time that I didn't even notice."

"Notice what?'

"When I stopped twirling, Max, the Future Max was gone. He disappeared," tears slid down her cheek. "For the second time that in my life, I lost Max. That feeling is one of the worst in the world." She wiped her cheeks and Maria hugged her, letting Liz cry on her shoulder.

"It will be okay Liz. You didn't lose Max again. You guys just had a fight. Look, I'm going to go check on Chloe. And make sure that everything is okay with her. But, I promise you that everything will work out." She said before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Maria walked down the hall to Chloe's room. She walked into the room and saw her asleep on the bed. As she walked closer to the bedroom, she cut off the lamp and pulled the covers over the sleeping woman. As she started to pull the covers over her saw Chloe's hands holding something to her chest. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep if she was hold something, She slowing took the picture frame from Chloe's hands.

As she went to place it on the bedside table she looked at the picture, it was one of Chloe and Philip together at their wedding. She put on the bedside table and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She started her walk to the kitchen when she noticed him standing by the door, she signaled for him to follow her into the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and went to stand across the room. "So you heard everything didn't you?"

"Yeah, I heard," Michael asked as he walked towards her. "Do you think that they are both going to be alright?"

"I don't about Liz. But, I think that Chloe will be okay after a little while. Once, she stops blaming herself. As for Liz she should be okay," she walked towards her husband, meeting him halfway.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked as he framed her body in his arms.

"Of course, I'll be okay. Why wouldn't I be?" She said as her arms slid around his waist and hugged him to her.

"You know, because, of earlier." He brought his face down so that his mouth was almost touching hers.

"I'm fine. I wasn't really mad at you. I can't believe you thought I was mad."

"Well, if you weren't you did a pretty good impression of being mad," he paused to brush his lips against hers. "At me," he gently kissed her lips.

"Well you should always know that when I'm really mad at you will know. Besides, that was a playful madness. You know kind of like foreplay," she kissed him back.

"Foreplay?"

"Yeah, foreplay. Now scoot. We have a lot to do. You need to get Max out of here. And I need to get back to Liz." She kissed her husband one more time before she pulled away from him only to have him pull her back to him.

"Wait a minute. What about the other guys?"

"We will solve that problem tomorrow. You just need to make sure that the men have some damn good apologies prepared. Because, those two ladies need their husbands."

"Okay, how about I come by early tomorrow I come and get the twins and Gabriel and bring to Miguel's house. That way you can come pick them up and bring Chloe and Kay with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive. I haven't spent a day with them in a while, I've missed them. Besides, it will give me time to make sure the idiots have good apologies tomorrow."

"Okay, then I except your offer. But what about Max? I'm not sure Liz will be ready to see him. I mean---," she was cut off by his mouth.

"If she's not ready leave her here. Then that way you can talk to him. I'll worry about everything. Let me take of things."

"You know me so well. But, I need to go and so do you. I will have the kids ready tomorrow. Bye, I love you." She kissed on the lips quickly and pulled out of his arms.

"Ditto." He walked out of the room and left the house.


	13. Chapter 12 Making Up Is Hard To Do

**Chapter Twelve**

_Making Up Is Hard To Do_

Precisely like they had arranged, Maria had all of the children ready to go early at 8 o'clock in the morning. Michael picked them up and took them back to Miguel's house as planned. They decided to meet up with the angered parties around two. That way it would give Michael time to get the men ready with their apologizes. And the women ready to talk and discuss what happened. That was the plan. But, as usual where the opposite sex is concerned the plan went out the window.

Maria inwardly sighed as she surveyed the living room in the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. They had been here since two-thirty and no one had spoken a word to each other. Except of course for herself, Michael, and the children who were happily sitting on the floor in front of the television watching the cartoons after eating their lunch. This is a complete mess. Maria thought as she looked at the room. They were divided by the sexes, the men (Max, Miguel, and Philip) on one side and the women (Chloe and Kay) on the other. Michael and her were neutral standing by the doorway from the kitchen observing.

"Okay guys, we have new game plan." Maria said as everyone but the children looked up at her. "Chloe and Kay, you are going to go back to Liz's house with the children and then I will be there shortly. I have to go check in today with Theresa on some plans. But, later I think that we are going to make some plans of our own for the weekend. We'll talk about that later. So whenever you two are ready to leave we can go." Maria said as she walked over to her son and daughter who were on the floor with Gabriel.

"Will we need any clothes or any thing?" Kay asked.

Maria looked up from her children to look at the men sitting adjacent from her. She frowned at them, "Yeah, you better bring some clothes for at least 4 or 5 days." Kay left the room. "Chloe, honey why don't you go pack a bag too." Chloe followed Kay out of the living room. When they were out of earshot Maria turned to Miguel and Philip. "Okay, Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum why didn't you say anything? And this had better be good."

Philip and Miguel had blank looks on their faces as they looked at each other. "We thought that they were going to speak first, but when they didn't neither did we." Philip responded.

"Okay, that is just about the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You aren't in third grade anymore, you can speak first." She sighed again. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Man is this weekend going to be tough. Look, you two are starting to make my husband seem like the smartest man alive. I have never heard anything so ridiculous. Philip lets try not to make us blondes seem so stupid. And Miguel, muchacho, I really think that you need to stop being so dense. I swear, why is it that I always have to be the one to save the idiots." She said as smoothed down her son's hair.

"Hey, don't you think you should stop calling them names..." Max said from his spot on the couch only to have Maria's emerald eyes go death-ray on him.

"You shouldn't be speaking to me unless I speak to you. I'm trying to help the idiot twins over there. Besides that I could be calling them worse names than that. You should be happy that I have some self-control. Now back to you two," Maria bypassed Max giving him an 'I'll deal with you later' look. And returned to Miguel and Philip. "Don't you think that it would have been smart to speak, considering that it is your own faults that you are in this situation?"

"I was going to but," Miguel started to say.

"But what?" Maria interrupted.

"I thought that," Philip started to say as Maria looked over to him.

"You thought what?" She waited for him to finish his statement. "Listen, I am only going to give you guys one piece of advice and I suggest that you take it. I hope that you can figure out what to do with it. Because, if you don't than you two are more hopeless than I thought." She paused. "Tell them exactly how you honestly feel and don't let them leave this house without knowing exactly how you feel." And with that Miguel and Philip both rose from their seats and ran upstairs in the direction that their wives went in.

Kay was in her bedroom packing a bag when she heard someone come into the room. "Do you think that I should pack this outfit?" She asked as she pointed to a skirt and top 2-piece suit that was on the bed.

"I wish that you wouldn't pack anything." Miguel said from the doorway; Kay turned around surprised to see him.

"Well that really isn't an option for me. Because, I'd rather not walk around the girls naked considering that I am pregnant." She said as she continued to pack. "Why did you come up here Miguel?"

"Look Kay, I don't know how to tell you that I am so sorry about what I said to you. I was wrong and I want you to know that."

"No actually Miguel, you were right. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have told you the truth. As a matter of fact everything you said was true. I am a liar and never should have expected you to forget all of the things that I used to do." She said as she went around and started to put things in her bag. Only stopping when Miguel grasped her arms. "Miguel, let me go. I still need to pack."

"No, not until you listen to me, really listen to me," he placed her on the bed and then bent down in front of her so that he was eye level with her. "Kay," when she didn't meet his gaze, he placed a finger under her chin to raise her face so that she was looking at him. "I love you. Everything I said before was wrong. Chloe asked you not to tell me that Philip didn't know about the baby. So I have no right to be mad at you for doing as you promised Chloe you would. I seem to have forgotten everything that made me love you. You've changed and shall never know how much I've wished that I had kept my mouth shut. Please, Kay I'm sorry about what I did to you. Forgive me." Miguel asked as he saw twin tears leak from Kay's eyes. "Oh baby," Miguel said as he stood up and picked Kay up to her on his lap as he sat back down on the bed.

As Kay cried Miguel hugged her to him. When the tears finally stopped, he looked down at her. "Did you really mean everything that you said?"

"Yes, I did. I promise that I will never say anything like that to you again." He said as she smiled down at her before his gaze moved to her lips. He lifted her chin and bright his lips down on the hers, to kiss her.

She broke away from him. "Well, if you ever do something like that I might go back to my old ways to get you back. I might have to get back at you without the tears."

"How would you do that?"

"Well, for starters I have the law on my side. I am related to the head of police so I can tell him what you did. Or I'll just let my brothers handle you." She answered jokingly.

"Oh really," she nodded. "Well then I guess I'd better be on my best behavior." Miguel said as she smiled down at his wife again. Only to have her pull him down into a kiss with her a few minutes later.

Chloe went to the room she staying in and began placing things from out of her dresser into her own smaller bag. She was folding a skirt and top when Philip walked into the room. She turned around when she heard someone enter the room. Once she saw whom it was she returned to folding her clothes that she was going to put into the bag. "Did you want something?"

"No... I mean yes."

"Well which is it, do you or don't you want something?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you," he walked closer into the room.

"Speak, I'm listening." She said as sat down on the bed and placed some clothes into the bag.

"I know that I can't take back what I said to you yesterday."

"That's right, you can't."

"But, I wanted to let you know that I am sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you. Especially about the baby not being mine. That was the stupidest thing that I've ever said."

"Oh, I don't know about that Philip. Besides, this child might not be yours after all. I might have been mistaken." Chloe said as she watched his expression change to one of shock and bewilderment, then hurt. "As a matter of fact, it might be Brady's child," his expression changed to one of anger. "Or maybe Shawn's. Or you know what it could even be Austin's what do you think about that."

"What the hell are you talking about? That baby is mine and no one else's!" He replied angrily.

"Really, Philip how do you know that?" She asked innocently knowing that she was baiting him.

"I know because you would never cheat on me."

"Exactly, my point. I would never cheat on you. I suggest that you remember that the next time you want to make accusations." Philip still had his face frowned up, so she stopped folding clothes and went to stand by him. When she got near him and he still hadn't moved she pulled him to her. Her hands moved to his face, in an attempt to sooth the frown on his face. "Don't frown," she said softly before placing her mouth on his. Her kiss surprised Philip but it wore off a few seconds later when he took over the kiss. His hand grasped her hips and propelled her body into his. Her hands moved from his face and slid into his blonde hair.

They kissed until they were both out of breath. As they pulled apart they took a deep breath. Chloe's hands now rested on the back of Philip's neck. She took another deep breath before she started to move completely away from her husband and continued to pack. "Am I to assume that this means you aren't mad at me anymore. But, you're not ready to go home with me yet?" He asked as her reluctantly released her.

"No, I'm not mad. But, I don't think that I was really mad at you. It was more like the fact that my feelings were hurt that you could even think that this child wasn't yours." Her hand automatically went to her stomach. Philip's eyes moved down to her stomach. "You know you can touch my stomach, if you want. This child is half yours. I- I haven't felt any movement or anything yet. But, I was told that at this stage it was too soon to tell." Philip's eyes widen in amazement when Chloe grasped his hand and put it on her stomach. He couldn't feel anything moving. Yet, the intense feeling of knowing that he and Chloe had created another life was the most amazing feeling in the world.

It was a great feeling. With his hand still covering Chloe's stomach, he moved and kissed her gently in the lips. Then ever so slowly he kneeled down and lifted the shirt from Chloe's stomach and kissed to smooth skin on the slightly rounded belly. "Thank you for this, Chloe. Hello baby. I'm your daddy and I just wanted you to know that I love you and can't wait to see you," he whispered. Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Philip speak to his unborn child.

Then she put her hands in his hair to make him look up at her. After he did, she pulled him up to hug her until all of her tears were gone.


	14. Chapter 13 Making Up Is Bittersweet

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Making Up Is Bittersweet_

"Is she okay?" Max asked.

"Well, that depends on your definition of okay. But, I think we both know what a dumb question that is. Of course, she's not okay. She's practically heartbroken; but there is no need for you to worry about her. I'll take care of her like I always do." Maria said as she looked up from watching the children to sit in a chair and observe him. "Could you just tell me how you could say what you did to her? I have always supported you; I have been your advocate for her. I really don't understand how you could even suggest that she doesn't believe in you or have any faith in you. That's the dumbest thing that you could have said."

"I didn't mean it like that Maria. I---," he was interrupted by her.

"Then what did you mean exactly? Because, when she told me what you said, I didn't want to believe her. But the tears on her face last night and the look of guilt that you have on your face right now makes me think that she was telling the truth. So please, enlighten me as to why you said that she never trusted you? That way I can decide how I will help you. Speak." She sat on the chair waiting for Max to speak. As she sat down Devon climbed up in the chair to lie down and sleep.

"I would prefer that if we are going to talk that I not do it in front of my son," he eyes pleaded as he begged her.

Maria's eyes went from those of his son to Max's to the children and decided that he was right. She looked over to Michael, who nodded and sighed as he bent to pick up his son and nephew. "Azarian and Gabe how would you two like to go get your toys ready to go home to Liz." He asked the little boys.

"Otay Daddy," Azarian said to his father as he was being picked up.

"Devon, come on honey. You don't want to let the boys do it all on their own. They need a girl like you to help them get everything together."

"No, I don't wanna go. I wanna stay wit Mama." She said as she clutched onto her mother.

"Michael, you can leave her with me. She won't be any trouble. Besides, she's tired and she'll probably be asleep in the next few minutes. Go on with Azarian and Gabriel so they can get the toys together to go home." Maria reasoned as she rubbed her daughter's back soothingly. Her husband followed her instructions carrying his son and nephew to the room with their toys. Devon got into a comfortable position in her mother's lap and promptly went to sleep.

"Now back to what we were talking about. Remind me when Liz has never trusted you. And this had better be worth my time. So go."

"When-is she going to be alright?" He asked pointing to Devon.

" She's fine. Now stop stalling for more time. Let's here your ridiculous reasons I haven't got all day you know. I'm on a tight schedule."

"Alright, she's never told me about Michael stealing her journal."

"I'll give you that one. Next."

"She didn't tell me what I did to her on the blind date,"

"Uh, no that doesn't count because you were drunk. And besides that was your own fault." When Max looked like he was going to interrupt her she held up her hand. "Your making me lose my patience and wasting my time, so move on."

"She didn't tell me when the Future---, when the other me came to her. She let me think the worst of her. And hurt her every time she tried to help me. That was her biggest and most horrifying example of her nontrust." Max said finally.

"Let me ask you one question, first." She paused to await his nod. "Have you ever asked Liz to keep a secret for you and not tell anyone else?" He nodded awkwardly. "What was that a Yes or No?"

"It was a maybe. But, I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

Maria sighed and looked down at her sleeping child. "Max, girlfriend, there in lays your answer. You, ... well the other you asked Liz to keep your secret. And that's exactly what she did. She kept your secret even thought it was killing her inside, Max. Don't you understand? Your... the future version on you came to her because he knew that he could trust her. He knew that she would help him she would keep his secret. He had faith in her ability to help him even if it meant breaking her own heart in the process. He trusted her above everyone else to help him." She moved her gaze from Devon to him. "Have you ever thought that it's not Liz you're mad at but your self? You're angry because you... well the future version of you for making Liz make decision that you know would never have the courage to do, You made her choose between your love for each other and the rest of the world. You made her sacrifice your love for each other. I think that's the reason you're so angry. Maybe, next time you'll time about the circumstances first before you get angry." And with that Maria stood with her daughter in her arms and walked to where husband was with the other children.

Leaving Max in the living room by himself with only the sound of cartoons in the background. "What have I done?" Max pondered out loud to the room in silence.

Chloe continued to pack her bag while Philip sat on the bed watching her move about the room. "We're okay, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, we're fine. Why do you ask?" Chloe responded as she stopped what she was doing to stand in front of him. She touched his strong jaw only to have his hand grasp hers and take it to his lips to kiss.

"I was wondering because you're still packing a bag. I thought you were going to stay with me tonight."

"Well, I would but Liz needs me. Kay, Maria, and I are going to stay with her. I have to be there for her, like she was there for me. Please, try to understand that." She asked her husband who rose from his position on the bed to look at her eye to eye.

"Can I at least stay with you for a little while," he pleaded with her.

"I-I don't," she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, we're going to leave in like twenty minutes. Are you ready?" Maria asked from the doorway with a sleeping Devon in her arms.

"Yeah, I'll be ready," Chloe responded her eyes still on Philip's.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell Kay, then." Maria said while turning out of the room muttering under breath, "They are just like Max and Liz, barely realizing that other people are in the room."

"So you're going with them. You'll call right? I mean I'll worry about you and baby Lopez-Fitzgerald." Miguel said.

"Of course, I'll call you. You act like this is the first time I've ever been away from you for a day. But, in reality we both know that I am perfectly capable of going away for one or two nights. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Kay said trying to keep her husband calm as he watched her put her final piece of clothing into the bag.

There was a knock at the door and Maria stood holding Devon. We're going to be leaving in like fifteen minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, then I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you." She said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Well, since you're going to leave me again at least give me something to think about while you're gone."

"Okay, is this good enough for you?" She asked before she pulled Miguel to her and kissed him until they were both breathless.

"It's a start." He said when he finally came up for air.

"You know you are insatiable." She said as she laughingly hugged him.

Ten Minutes Later...  
Everyone was in the kitchen getting ready to leave.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to stay with me tonight? I mean we could check on Liz tomorrow." Philip said as he followed Chloe into kitchen carrying her bag.

"You know Philip I've already told you no. And now you're starting to annoy me. I didn't need you to carry my bag down for me. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. In any case since Liz was there for me, I'll be there for her." Chloe said. "I know you want me to go home with you, but you're just going to have to patient. Besides, even after Liz and Max make-up I might not want to go home with you."

Philip was following her every move around the kitchen until he heard her last statement. He stopped, dropping her bag on the floor and grasped her arm. Stopping her movement. "What? Why won't you go home with me?"

"Let me ask you a question, do you even know why I left you in the first place?" She asked after turning to face her husband.

"Yeah, you left me because I didn't tell you about--,"he stopped himself. "Because, I didn't consider you before I agreed to do a favor for my mom," He answered confidently smiling.

"That's not the reason left Philip." His confident smile disappeared. "Well, actually that was part of it. But, I really don't want to get into that right now. I'll take my bag from here. I'll call you later, okay." She leaned up and kissed on the lips. She then grabbed her bag from the floor and went out of the kitchen door to the car.

Philip stood in the kitchen watching her retreating back. "Okay, I think I missed what happened here." He said to the other people in the room.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get plenty of time to think about it while we're gone. In any case, I need to go so Michael, I'll see you later. You are going to call before you come over?" Maria asked her husband as she started towards the kitchen door with Devon in her arms and Gabriel and Azarian already heading outside to the car.

"Of course, do you need some help?" He asked her in return.

"No, I got it. It's not like I don't have any help. Besides, Azarian and Gabriel will probably be asleep before we get out the driveway. Bye, Spaceboy. Kay, stop making out with your husband and come on." Maria said with her hand on the doorknob looking at the smooching couple.

"Maria, will you tell Liz I'm sorry?" Max asked.

"Max, you know I will. But, might I suggest that you get some advice from the other guys about how to make-up with your wife. Because, technically speaking the only reason that they aren't with their wives tonight is because if you." Maria said as she grabbing Kay's arm from Miguel and pulled her out of the door.

"Bye, honey," Kay said as she was being pulled out of the door.

A few minutes later the door slammed shut. And there stood the four men. They stared at each other as if not realizing what had happened. "Well, now that they are gone we can get down to business." Philip said as he clapped his hands and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. The other men looked at him curiously. "What? I don't know about you guys but I certainly don't plan to spend any more days with you guys then I have to. Because I would at least like to feel like I'm still married to my wife. And have her with me at night."

"So what are you going to do?" Miguel asked.

"I'm going to find out what he told his wife and call in some reinforcements to help me figure what to do." Philip responded as he dialed number.

"What happened between Liz and I is personal and frankly none of you business." Max stated.

"Well, it just became my business when my wife got involved. Besides, if there is one thing I know best, it's how to make up when you've gone something totally unforgivable. Now, you gave me some advice and I'm just going to return the favor. Because, now I'm in control." He said as the line started to ring.


	15. Chapter 14 A Visit to Salem

**A/N**: If you don't like the characters I've put together or what they are doing then I suggest you don't read it. And for anyone who didn't bother to read the summary this is a future Phloe fic with Brimi and Shelle included as well as other couples from other shows. 

**Chapter Fourteen**

_A Visit to Salem_

While the men were busy plotting on how to get their wives back, the women were spending their time chatting with other women.

Chloe was on the phone talking with Belle about the whole situation. "Belle, I know what I was wrong. But, what was I supposed to do? He wasn't listening to me."

"Well, if you would have told him you were pregnant from the beginning then none of this would have ever happened. I mean, think about it. What do you think Philip would have done if you had told him?" She asked as she began rubbing her pregnant stomach while southing her child.

"He probably wouldn't have gone away."

"Probably? Now Chloe you know he wouldn't have left you. I think that he would even be worst than Shawn is with me. But, you never gave him that chance. So you might never know what it was like. Frankly, I think that he was right to get mad at you."

"I know I know ... Belle. But we're fine, now. I'm not mad at him anymore. The reason, I called is I wanted to see if you wanted to come down and visit me for a while?" Chloe asked into the phone as she started to braid her hair so that it was away from her face.

"Um... Chloe I don't know if you've noticed or if you just forgot since you've been gone. But, I am eight months pregnant. I can't exactly go traspping out to Boston. Besides, that if Shawn ever found out he would kill me. I mean that was the whole reason we decided to move back here, so I wouldn't be stressed in New York." Belle responded.

"I know that but I meant that you and Mimi should come down together It would be fun. Besides, you know that this is practically the last time we can do this. Mimi said that she would come down. Will you at least consider it?" Chloe asked.

"Brady, is allowing my sister-in-law to go?" Belle asked.

"Well, don't Mimi let hear you say that. But, she actually told me that he had to go out of town this weekend. And her parents offered to take Conrad for the weekend. So are you in?" Chloe looked at the clothes she placed on her bed that she was going to wear for the day.

"Well, let me talk to Shawn about it first then, I will call you back, okay?" Belle said.

"Okay, then I'll talk to you later." Chloe said before she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked as he entered the room and kissed his pregnant wife.

"That was Chloe, she invited me down for the weekend to visit with her. Apparently, she thought about it and decided that she wanted some company from home this weekend. So she called and to ask me if I wanted to come down." She said as she turned and waddled her way to the bed to lie down. Shawn followed her and fluffed her pillows for her.

"Did you agree to go? I mean are Philip and Chloe together or apart. Or haven't they made up yet?" He sat down next to her.

"She said that they made up days a go. But, Max and Liz had some sort of big fight and she is staying with the ladies at Liz's house because she helped her when the whole thing going on between her and Philip." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, I told her I would talk to you before I made any decisions. So what do you think?" She asked him as she eased back onto the pillows.

Shawn said nothing for a few moments as he looked at his beautiful pregnant wife. She had, had a hard time with this pregnancy since he had gotten shot and she'd almost miscarried their child. He moved them back home to Salem for the time being to relieve some of her stress. He knew that she would enjoy being with her friends for a little while. "Well, I think that you should go. You haven't been out in a while. You and Mimi should go together." He said not realizing the importance of what he and said.

"How did you know Mimi was going? I don't remember mentioning it to you." Belle said becoming a tad suspicious.

"I heard you mention Mimi going when you were on the telephone." Shawn responded.

"Oh... well since Mimi's going and you're sure that it okay with you I guess I will go. I'll call Chloe and let her know that I'm coming after---," Belle was interrupted by her husband.

"After you rest a bit. Now lay down and relax." He gently ordered her.

"Okay, General Brady but only because I do feel a little tired. Now will you go do something, because having you in here will only make me stay up. Now shoo." She said as she kissed her husband and pushed him away.

Shawn walked out of bedroom and closed the door behind him. He immediately went to his study and picking up the phone he dialed his brother-in-law's phone number. It began to ring. After three rings someone picked up the phone.

"Hello," a small voice answered. Shawn immediately recognized it as his nephew.

"Yes, Conrad, this is Uncle Shawn, let me speak to your dad." Shawn hoped that he wouldn't hang up the phone. Conrad would often hang-up the phone and then go get his mom or dad.

On the other side of the line, Conrad gently placed the phone on the side and ran to get his daddy. Brady was in his office reading over some documents when he heard the door open. He looked up and didn't see anyone. But all of the sudden Conrad ran around the desk and went straight into his father's lap. "Whoa Conrad, what are you doing in here? I thought you were watching cartoons while I finished up the paperwork?" Brady asked as he caught the small child in his lap.

"Fone, Daddy. Unca Shawn. Come on." Conrad said as he squirmed down off of his father's lap and ran back to the room the phone was at.

Brady immediately raced after his son, knowing that he had the tendency to hang-up the phone. When he finally caught up with the blonde-haired child he picked him up and began to tickle his sides. Then he reached for the phone with his free hand. The other one was occupied holding the giggling child. "This is Brady what's up?"

"Man it looks as if we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It seems Chloe called Belle and Mimi and asked them to come down and visit with her for the weekend. I thought you told me that Mimi was going to visit Jan or something this weekend." Shawn asked writing down something on a piece of paper.

"That's what she told me. I told Philip that Mimi wouldn't be a problem. May be I was wrong. Look don't worry about it. I don't think that this will be a problem. Having Belle and Mimi there shouldn't ruin any of Kiriakis' plans. But, I'll do a little investigating on the matter and see what going on just to be sure." Brady responded a little annoyed that Mimi had lied to him but still playful with his son.

"Alright, I'll call Philip and let him know the change in plans. Keep me informed of your side of ---," Shawn attempted to say.

"As soon as I learn anything I'll inform Kiriakis I really don't need him freaking out on me. When you talk to him that he owes me big for this. Keeping a secret from Mimi is harder than I though. That woman's got radar for this."

"You're telling me. Belle's the same way. You'd think that she was the gossip columnist."

"I know, anyway. I'd better go before Mimi gets back. She just went to talk with her editor. Don't forget to tell Kiriakis' not to freak out. I've got everything under control." Brady said before he and Shawn hung-up the phone.

Then, he put his son on his hip and looked down at the blue eyes identical to his own. "Well, that was close. We can't have your mom finding out about your uncle Philip's plan now can we?" Conrad shook his head, no. "So let's keep this just between us guys okay. It's our little secret." Brady said unbeknownst to him, his wife was right behind him.

Mimi had been standing here for only a matter of seconds. Brady's back was towards her and her was holding Conrad in his arms. She put her purse down on the table and waited for them to notice that she was there. They were picture perfect, her husband and son. As she observed the two she caught the tail end of his conversation. It seemed that he was keeping a secret from her. Naturally, she is going to have to figure out what he's talking about.

"Teaching our son to keep secrets, Black." She said as she walked behind him and he turned around. Conrad reached out and went into her arms.

"Hey, Mama," Conrad said happily greeted her. Mimi kissed his baby soft cheek.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good day with Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I hava good day." He said playing with his mother's hair.

"Listen, why don't you go to your room and play for a while. And I'll come in and play with you later." She said to him looking from his beautiful blue eyes to those of his father's.

"Okay, "Conrad said before Mimi placed him on the floor and ran in the direction of his room.

Once Conrad was gone, Mimi turned to her husband. "So do you have anything that you want to tell me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not particularly. Why did you have something to tell me?" he asked in return.

"Really, it seems that you are keeping a secret from me. I think that you should just tell me. Because, you know I'll find out anyway, so why not tell me now. I've already figured out that it has something to do with Chloe. Seriously, Brady I think that it would be in your best interest for you to tell me what you know," she said looking expectantly at him.

"Oh, I'll tell you if you tell me where you are going this weekend." Mimi gave him a surprising look,

"I already told you, I'm going to visit Jan this weekend. Since my parents offered to take Conrad for the weekend and you won't be here." Her brow furrowed as he walked towards her and bent so that his mouth was right beside her ear.

"Um.. no I don't think that's it. I know that you're not going to see Jan this weekend. So why don't you just tell where you're going." He stood back up to his full height after whispering in her ear.

"Okay, so I'm not seeing, what my not visiting Jan has to do with anything. But, since you want to know I'm doing a favor for someone that involves me going out of town for the weekend. Now would you please move back, your invading my personal space." Mimi brought her hands up against his chest in an effort to move him away. Only to have him grasp his hands and hold them in place, while he thought out loud.

"So your doing a favor for someone that involves leaving Salem. Now the question is whom the favor is for? Look, if you tell me where you're going I'll tell you part of my secret." He said attempting to bargain with her.

"How about you tell me everything and I might consider telling you where I'm going. If the secret is worth it." Mimi told Brady as she wiggled her hands under his so that she was caressing his chest.

"Stop that," he said softly knowing that she was trying to seduce him.

Her green eyes peered up at him innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she moved closer to him.

"It's not going to work, Mimi so stop trying to seduce me. Remember, I'm the one who taught you these tricks. I'm immune to them." Brady said as she walked to her fingers up his chest near his neck. Brady didn't move he remained a stonewall, his hand dropped down by his sides. "I'm telling you Mimi, this is not going to work." Even as he said the words he knew that he was lying. She had him backed against a shelf. He knew he was dead when she reached for his hands and she placed him on her hips. He grasped them and pulled her into contact with is body.

Mimi smiled she had him. She placed her own hands into his darkened blonde hair. She pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met at first barely touching. Then they came together meeting in a gentle mating of their lips. After a few minutes of Mimi's control, he took over and began the slow practice of devouring her lips. His tongue entered her mouth and began to massage her tongue. He continued to kiss her until she went completely lax in his arms. He slowly lifted his mouth from hers. "Why are you going to visit Chloe?" he whispered in her ear as he slowly kissed his way down her neck.

"Nancy asked me to go down and check on her. Where are you going?" She asked as she held his head as he continued to go down her neck.

"Philip... I'm going to Boston too. He has this plan of getting Chloe and the other wives to forgive their husbands completely. It supposed to happen on Saturday at some sort of charity ball. He just needs Shawn and my help to work on the plan. That's all I know. But, the women don't have any idea that this is going to happen, yet. It supposed to be a surprise." Brady answered before lifting his head touch her forehead.

"We are so sad aren't we? We can't even keep secrets from each other. Man are we weak," Mimi said.

"Only with each other babe, only with each other. You're the only one I'm weak for." He said hugging his wife's smaller body to his.


	16. Chapter 15 Philip\'s In Control

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Philip's in Control_

A day later ...

Philip was standing by the counter talking on his cell phone when Michael entered the room. He ended the call and turned to Michael. "So what do they know? Or are there any new developments that I should know about?" Philip asked the man who had just came from Wife Central (a.k.a. the Evans home).

"There's not much new information for you to know. You already knew about Mimi and Belle coming on Thursday, which is tomorrow. Liz is okay, a little depressed. But, that was expected. I think that after Saturday night everything will be all right. They don't know anything about what you have planned. Other than that there isn't anything new to report. Except that Chloe wants you to call her sometime today. So what's been going on over here, while I have been gone? Anything new?" Michael asked as he reached for a mug to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Max is still trying to get together what he should say. But, everything else is going as planned. I talked with both Luis and Ethan and they set everything up already. So the only thing left for us to do is to tell the ladies and get them ready to go. But, we'll do that on Friday." He answered placing the phone on the counter to move a strand of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Do you really think that's smart?"

"What?"

"Waiting until the day before to tell them about the charity ball. I mean won't they need to get the dresses and the other stuff they need to get ready. I'm only asking because I know that it takes Maria hours to get ready to go to one of my shows. And she has notice. I just think that we're asking for trouble here. It's one thing if it were just one woman, but we have six women who have no idea that we are planning anything. Well actually, only five women because Maria already knows about the charity and she has to be there. In any case, I think we need to do some extra planning for this." Michael took a sip of his coffee. Philip didn't say anything. He only watched the other man drink his coffee as he thought about what he should do.

"You're right. I hadn't thought about that. I know exactly what we should do," he paused as Max came into the kitchen with Ethan trailing behind him. "Hey man," Philip said as the other dark-blonde haired man came in. "I thought that you were going to come by later." He said as he shook hands with Ethan.

"Yeah, I was but, Theresa decided to invite the ladies to the house for lunch. So I decided to come and see how you were handling things."

"That's great. Why didn't I just take her up before." Philip said as he thought to himself while the other men in the room looked at each other baffled as to what he was talking about.

"What are you thinking, Kiriakis?" Michael asked.

"I just thought of the perfect solution to out problem. I don't know why I just didn't take her up on the offer before." The other men still looked confused so he explained. "A minute ago you were saying to me that under short notice the ladies would have trouble getting ready without the right clothes. So I was thinking about your wife," he pointed to Ethan. "She offered to give the girls some dresses from her line of clothing. Do you think that her offer is still open to fit the girls for dresses and then bring them to them on Friday?" he asked Ethan.

"I think that she would be willing to do it since she offered in the first place. But, I think that you should call her and see if she is still willing to do it. If she is all she has to do is get them fitted for the dresses." Ethan said as he walked to the phone on the wall in the kitchen. He dialed his home number and waited as it rang.

"Hello," Sara, his six-year old daughter, said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, sweetie, this is Daddy. Would you put your mother on the phone?" Ethan asked and heard some shuffling around as Sara handed the phone to her slightly out of breath mother.

"Hey, ... Ethan darling, ... what's up?" Theresa said as she handed her two-year old son to her daughter who carried him out of the room.

"You're out of breath, are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just playing with your son. You know how he can be when he doesn't what to take his nap. But, I don't think you called to talk to me about our son. So what's up?"

"Well, actually, Philip was wondering if the ladies arrived, yet"

"No, but they should be here any minute. Why?"

"Because, Philip wants to know if you're offer to make them dresses still stands."

"Ethan, it takes me longer than a day to make dresses. And besides that we are talking about six women here. That would take me some time." She said in amusement as she looked at her wedding ring.

"Man, you know she can't make them dresses. Ask her if she could have them fitted for some dresses, that way all she has to do is fit them. And we won't have anything to worry about." Max suggested to Ethan, who nodded in agreement and spoke to his wife.

"Okay, then would you have them fitted for some dress or gowns or whatever you think they should wear and would you still be able to deliver the dresses on Friday?" Philip grabbed the phone from Ethan.

"And if they pick out the dresses do not let them pick out anything too revealing, no thigh high slits, no bare back, and no cleavage. Other than that, I think anything will be find." He handed the phone back to Ethan.

"Okay, if that's all you request. Then, I may be able to do it. But, don't make any more changes and tell my husband I'll talk to him later. The ladies are here, I have to go." Theresa said as she clicked off the phone.

"Damn,' he said as he hung up the telephone. "Well, do you think that you gave her enough instructions?" Ethan asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure my wife isn't showing anything that she shouldn't be. Besides, I don't think I was being unreasonable. They didn't have any objections." Philip responded pointing to Max and Michael.

"Leave, me out of this. I'm already in enough trouble as it is." Max said as he held his hands up and backed away from the other men.

"Okay, okay but I think that we should at least discuss how things are going to go on Saturday just to be sure that everybody does what they are supposed too. Nothing can screw this up it has to be perfect. Absolutely, no mistakes because this has been planned right down to the exact minute that everything is supposed to happen. But, we will talk about this more tomorrow when Shawn and Brady are here." Philip said as he drank some of his coffee.

"Yeah well, maybe everything will go as planned this time." Michael said.

"It will, nothing can go wrong." Philip responded sounding completely sure of himself. But, all the while thinking of things that could go wrong. "Nothing will go wrong."


	17. Chapter 16 The Ladies Take Control

**Chapter Sixteen**

_The Ladies Have Arrived_

Belle and Mimi were in Mimi's car driving about a mile away from Liz's house. Belle looked very pretty with her blonde hair long enough to reach her shoulders now. She had let it start to grow out when she first found out that she was pregnant. It now reached the middle of her back, but due to the heat she had put it up in a ponytail so she wouldn't get hot having it lay around her neck.

"So Mimi, why didn't you tell me you were coming to see Chloe this weekend. I mean I know that you and Chloe have become friends now because of Brady. But, I at least thought that you would have told me. With Shawn going out of town this weekend to do something for Victor. I thought that since Brady would be gone too, that you and I could spend some time together." Belle looked over at Mimi who was concentrating on the road.

"Belle, I was going to tell you that I was going out of town. But, I didn't think that you would want to hear about that. Besides, I didn't think Shawn would actually go out of town considering how overprotective he is of you. So anyway, what did he tell you about this mysterious trip that he and Brady went on?"

Belle frowned. "Mysterious, I don't know what's mysterious about it. But, now that I think about it, he really didn't tell me much about it. Just something about saving Kiriakis from getting into more fire. But, that's about it. So like I said nothing really." She rubbed her stomach as she responded.

"I'll bet he's saving Kiriakis ass from the fire." Mimi said to herself under her breath.

"What did you say?" Belle asked.

"What... nothing, I didn't say anything at all." She continued driving with her eyes on the road.

"You know I'm a little astonished that Brady let you come out here. I thought that you would have been home with Conrad. But, I guess since he's out of town it's okay. By the way, did Brady tell you why he's going out of town?"

"Kiriakis Business."

"That's weird." Belle frowned again.

"What's weird?"

"It's just that they both said Kiriakas business instead of Titan business. It's kind of like they weren't doing anything for Titan. But, something for Victor instead. That's probably it." She shook her head as if erasing the thought from her mind. "They're dong something for Victor. You know how much our husbands love their grandfather. So I guess I'm not just surprised by that." Belle rationalized as they pulled onto the street where Liz's house was located.

"I'll bet they're doing something for Victor." Mimi said under her breath as pulled onto the side of the street in front of Liz's house. As she unbuckled her seatbelt she looked over at Belle.

"Okay, Mimi why do you keep on doing that?" Belle also unbuckled her seatbelt, too.

"Doing what? I am not doing anything except getting out of the car." Mimi pushed open her car door and walked over to Belle's side to help her up.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Every time I say something about Shawn or Brady you mutter something under your breath. So would you please just tell me whatever it is that is bothering you so I can enjoy my weekend." Belle requested as she eased herself up into a standing position and closed the door.

As Belle and Mimi started to walk to the door, it opened and out came Chloe. She was dressed in a short jean skirt that ended at her knees, a blue short sleeved top, with a lightweight sweater overcoat that covered the entire ensemble. "Hey guys, you don't know how much I missed you." She opened her arms wide and hugged both of the women together. When she released them, she turned around and walked into the house. "Come on, I want you to get inside and away from the hot sun." They walked into the air-conditioned house and shut the door. They walked down the hallway to the living room. "Go on sit down." Chloe said as they entered the beautiful living room.

"Chloe slow down, honey. We are not going to run away or anything. Everything will be fine." Mimi said following Chloe and a very pregnant Belle.

"Okay, Meems, you have been making little comments like that all day. What's wrong?" Belle asked again as she entered the living room and eased in a seat on the couch.

"Belle Black, look at you, you are so big." Liz said coming from the upstairs' rooms (her house had rooms on both floors). "No, don't get up." She said and went to hug the blonde.

"Hey, it's Belle Brady now. Hi Liz it's good to see you." She returned the slim brunette's hug.

"I know, I know. So where is the husband of yours at? I'm surprised he let you come out here by yourself." Liz stood up and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"He's away on business. Where are your husband and that adorable son of yours?" Belle asked as she noticed Kay enter the room.

"Well, Gabe is with his Daddy at the moment. Mimi, I didn't see you there. Where is Conrad?" She asked trying to move the attention away from Max. The other women all noted the action.

"Well he's with my parents this weekend. And my husband is with Shawn." Mimi answered.

"I forgot that you guys already knew each other. But, in any case, that is my cousin Kay and her cousin Liz. These are my best friends in the whole world Mimi Black and Belle Brady." Chloe said.

"Hi guys, Chloe has missed you so much. I am so happy to have you here. Oh yeah, my sister-in-law wants to talk to you Belle. She wants to compare notes with you on the dress that you designed for Britany Spears for the Grammy's." Kay said walking over to sit next to Belle who smiled at the thought of the dress. "Theresa said that she would be over later with Maria to meet you guys she is so excited."

"Whoa, Kay you haven't even let them catch a breath yet, calm down." Chloe said.

"Chloe it's okay. I have wanted to get together with Theresa for a while. But, you know how over protective Shawn is now that I'm pregnant." Belle said as she rubbed her stomach, all the while smoothing the material over her stomach.

"You no I'm surprised that Shawn let you come out here. I mean especially since he is a little bit too protective. It's like he thinks you're completely fragile.

"I know exactly what you mean. But, when Victor called him and asked him to go out of town on Kiriakas business, he couldn't say no." As Belle finished she noticed Chloe frown.

"Well, I don't know about Brady. But, when I spoke with Victor a few days ago he told me that he had restricted Shawn from going on any business trips that went outside of Salem. He did the same thing with Brady when Mimi was close to her due date. Whatever Shawn is doing, he's not doing it for Victor or Titan." Chloe said.

"But, I don't understand. Why would Shawn lie to me about what he's doing." Belle was about to get completely worried and start to freak out when she heard Mimi, "I told him that it wasn't going to work." Belle looked over at Mimi, as did the other women. "Okay Mimi, that's it. You said something this time and I want to know what. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. We all heard you." Mimi looked hesitant.

"Mimi your really getting me worried here. Besides, you know you can't keep secrets. You are going to end up telling us anyway. So why not make it easy on yourself and tell us now." Chloe said as she walked over to Mimi.

"I resent that. I can keep a secret." Belle, Chloe, and Liz all looked at her. "What I can. When have I not been able to keep a secret? Name one time."

"The Last Blast," Belle and Chloe voiced together.

"Okay, well that shouldn't count. Besides, Belle I swore that I wouldn't say anything. I'm not even supposed to know, technically."

"Look, Meems, if it's about Shawn, I have a right to know. You have to tell me. Please, Mimi." Belle begged her friend and sister-in-law. Mimi knew she had to tell somebody.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you didn't here it from me. Shawn and Brady are here, in Boston. They are doing something for Philip."

Kay looked up from her seat. "Wait a minute, now I don't understand. Philip isn't working while he's out here. He told Miguel that he was taking a break. He's even been staying at my house and as far as I know that's the only place he's been since he's been here."

"I know that, that is where they are probably going to be at too. Apparently, Philip called them and asked them to come down here to help him get you guys' back. It was supposed to go down on Saturday at some Latin Show." Mimi answered as she saw Liz walk over to the table and pick up some piece of paper. She held it up.

"Do you mean the Latin Sensation Showcase?" Liz asked holding up the flyer.

"Yeah, that's it. It's supposed to happen on Saturday at eight o'clock. How did you know what I was talking about?" Mimi asked Liz as she read from the flyer.

"Maria has been working on this for a month. That's why she came here. If she has been in on this then she knows exactly what the guys are planning to do. She has been working with my cousin Theresa. Do you know what they are doing?" Liz asked Mimi as she sat down.

"No, all I know is that each of the guys are planning to do something during the show."

"Okay, I have a question. If Maria was working with them then why hasn't she told us about this yet?" Kay asked as Liz's front door opened with Theresa, Maria and the children walked in.

"Auntie Belle, Auntie Belle," Azarian yelled as he and Devon ran towards the pregnant blonde on the couch.

"Whoa, look at you Azarian you have grown so big. And Devon, my darling, you are still as cute as a button." Belle said as she kissed the small children in front of her. "Maria, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Of course. I just can't believe how big you have gotten since I last saw you." She walked over to Belle and touched her eight-month pregnant stomach. " How are you doing, Blondie? I see you let your hair grow out."

"Okay, let's cut the small talk, how come you didn't tell us what the guys are up to?" Kay asked looking over at Maria.

"What thing? What are you talking about? I have no idea what the guys are up to." Maria answered a little confused.

"Come on, Maria, we know that they are planning to do something during the showcase on Saturday. You don't have to act like you don't know what we're talking about." Kay said then she saw Theresa's look of guilt.

"Okay, I have been working on the event. But, I have never even mentioned it around the guys except for Michael. Why is it so important away? Wait a minute does this have anything to do with Brady and Shawn being here?" Maria questioned looking at Belle and Mimi.

"They're here already. I thought it would take them longer to get here." Mimi said as she sat down.

"They didn't tell you that we didn't know they were coming here too?" Belle asked in return.

"No, as a matter of fact they acted like you had an agreement to come here separately. Because, I did ask them that. But, now that I think about it they were acting a little strange."

"Momma, can we go play?" Gabe asked he mother tugging on her skirt.

"Sure sweetie, Sara, will you go with them and make sure they don't get in to anything." Liz asked the blonde child who stood by her mother.

"Okay, Azarian, Gabriel, and Devon, come on let's go play." Sara said as she and the other children left the room.

"You guys, I don't think Maria is the one who the men have been working with. Do you have any ideas on who that person might be, Theresa.?" Kay asked her sister-in-law.

All eyes turned to the elegantly dressed fashion designer and hostess of the event. Unable to face the pressure she looked completely guilty. "I am so sorry, you guys."

"Theresa Winthrop, how could you help them with this. I thought you were going to stay neutral." Kay said to the woman toying with her wedding ring.

"What was I supposed to do? Miguel and Ethan begged me to help them and I gave in. But, the only thing I did was to arrange for them to be in the show. I don't know what they are going to do. I don't actually know anything more than what you already know. I think that you guys should be happy that I agreed to help them." She said as she stopped playing with her wedding rings.

"Oh my god, I just thought of something. This is a semiformal event. What are we going to wear?" Kay asked to no one in general, looking down at her own skirt and blouse.

"That's why you should be happy that I agreed to help. I made a condition that the only way I would help them is if you guys wore some of my own designs. But, you guys don't know this yet."

Belle started to ease herself up out of her seat. "Well that's great for them. But what about me? I mean I'm eight months pregnant. How am I supposed to find something to wear in two days?" Belle asked.

"Oh I have that covered because you and Mimi were included. I already knew that you were coming. So I went ahead had something fitted for you. I hope you won't mind wearing a Lopgerald creation." Theresa answered as she went to help Belle up.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind. It's just that I'm a little mad at my husband. That's all. I can't believe that he wouldn't tell me about this. I mean we have never kept secrets from each other. How could he keep this from me? And on top of that not tell me where he is going. Of all the rotten things in the world, couldn't he have at least told me where he was going. For God's sakes, I could have gone into labor." Belle said as she started to get angry at Shawn's secret.

"Belle, honey, I think that you need to calm down." Maria said taking out her bottle of cedar oil from a chain around her neck and giving it to Belle. "Sweetie, sniff this. I think it will make you feel better."

"I am fine, Maria. I don't need to sniff your cedar oil." Everyone in the room eyed her wearily. "Really, I just think that my husband should be taught a lesson about not telling me the truth." She said as that got everyone's attention.

"Oh my gosh, Mrs. Belle Brady seeking revenge. Now this I have to hear. So tell us what do you want to do." Mimi asked.

"First of all this is not a revenge thing. This is simply paying our dear husbands back for not telling us the truth. Are you in?" Belle asked.

"Let's hear your plan because I might want to get in on this too." Maria said suddenly very interested.

"But, I thought that you weren't mad at Michael." Belle said turning to Maria.

Maria blushed guiltily. "I'm not," the other women laughed at her. "I don't think you guys should be laughing at me, in my position and all."

"And what position would that be Mrs. Guerin?"

"Mimi, I think if you know what's best for you, you'll be quiet. Because I know how you got Brady to tell you the truth." Maria's green eyes flared as she looked at the surprised redhead.

"You wouldn't. How did you find out anyway?" Mimi asked aware that all eyes were on her.

"Let's just say that I have my sources. Now back to Belle's "payback" plan. I think that after all our respective husbands have put us through, we could all use a little payback. Agreed."

"Agreed," the women all echoed.

"Now, Belle tell us about your plan." Maria requested as all the women moved closer to hear Belle's plan.

"Okay, do any of your husbands like to dance?" Belle asked.

"Not really, unless it's with me." Was the general reply except for the a, "Only with me," and "If I make him."

"No, I don't think that you understand my question. I mean Latin Dancing and not the kind where you would do it public. If you know what I mean." Belle said.

"You mean the sensual kind, that has such an intense feeling of passion that you won't do it with anyone but your husband and your mother would be embarrassed to see you do it." Maria explained to the group.

"Exactly. If you want to get back at your husband that's what you should do. Dance like that." The women were silent as if they were thinking it over. Chloe rose from her seat and walked around until she stepped in front of them.

"Okay, the type of dancing I think you're talking about ... there is no way I would get up and do that with some random guy. Besides, that Philip will mostly likely hit any guy that I dance with like that. You know how irrationally jealous he can get."

"Okay, I think I can solve that problem easily. You wouldn't be dancing with some random guy. You would be dancing with your own husband. That's the beauty of the idea. He won't know until the last minute that he has to dance with you at all." Belle said as she looked around the room at the women. "So whose in? Who wants to torture their husband and have a little fun at the same time?"

"Well you know that I'm in. I just love to torture Michael."

"Me too," was the response from both Kay and Mimi. Everyone had answered to the plan except Chloe and Liz.

"Come on Chloe, if we're going to do it why won't you?" Mimi asked as she gestured to Kay and herself.

"That's all good and fine for you two. But, I am almost four months pregnant and showing a little more. I can't do this dance in public because it would look ridiculous with me in a tight outfit that shows a lot of skin." Chloe answered closing her sweater.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Belle asked. Chloe nodded. "Theresa and I can piece together some baby-friendly dance outfits that keep within the Latin style for all of you. Now will you do this?" Belle asked.

Chloe looked at Liz and saw the other girl shy away from her look. "I will do it only if Liz agrees to help." Everyone looked at Liz.

"You guys, I don't want to stop your fun. But, I don't want to do this." Liz said.

"Liz, look you don't have to dance if you don't want to but I want you to help. I know that none of this has been easy on you. But, you have to help please it would make me feel better. Since, it's all my fault in the first place."

"Chloe, its not you fault. It's just a misunderstanding between Max and myself. You have nothing to feel responsible for. Go ahead and do this, it sounds like it will be fun for you." Liz said as she began to out of the room.

"I will only do it if you agree to help." Chloe responded.

Liz stopped walking and turned around. She saw the looks on all of the women's faces pleading with her. "Okay, I'll help you guys." She said then turned and left the room and headed down to the children's playroom.

"So now that everyone's agreed, we can start making plans. I'll clear up space for the performances at the end. What I need each of you to do is pick a song to dance to." Theresa continued to map the plan for the women when suddenly Mimi interrupted.

"Okay everything sounds great. But, Belle what are you planning to do?"

"Oh, don't worry about that I have something special planned for Shawn." Belle answered.

The women began finish the plan for what they were going to do to surprise their husbands and every couple of seconds laughter was the one thing that could be heard.


	18. Chapter 17 The Final Plan

**Chapter Seventeen**

_The Final Plan_

Theresa, Maria, and the kids had just left the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. Leaving only the men there. They were all in the living room talking amongst themselves.

"Black, man you really have to stop flirting with my wife every time you see her." Michael said as he sat down in the chair after he came from seeing his wife off.

"What are you talking about Michael? This is the first time Brady's every met Maria." Miguel said.

"No, it's not. I've met her before." Brady responded as he came out of the kitchen with Shawn and Max behind him.

"Yeah, and everytime since then he's hit on her. I don't know what it is with you. But, you can't do that anymore. How would you feel if some guy hit on Mimi every time he saw her? Dude, you're married with a child. You should start acting like it." Michael told Brady as all of the men began to gather into the living room.

"I wouldn't be bothered by it at all actually. Besides, I only do it because people like you," he looked pointedly at Michael. "Hate it, while your wife thinks I'm just being cute. And Mimi knows that I do it to annoy you and she doesn't mind." Brady sat down on the arm of the chair. "So just deal with it Guerin." Michael glared at him.

"Gentlemen can we at least act our ages and not like children? We are here to discuss the plan so that we can do it without any problems. So Michael just relax because you know that Maria probably doesn't take him seriously. And Brady stop bating him." Philip told the two men as he went to cut off the television. "So is everyone ready to get down to business."

Before Philip could start talking, Shawn interrupted him. "Wait a minute, Philip. Before you start could you tell me why we're doing this in the first place. I mean I know that this mainly has to do with Max and Liz. But why are you doing this?" Shawn asked.

"You mean you don't know what he said?" Max asked surprised as he looked from Philip to Shawn.

"Look, it's not important. But, I said something really stupid to Chloe. It really has nothing to do with this. She's already forgiven me for it now. So it doesn't matter. Now, lets get back to the plan." He attempted to take attention away from what he said to Chloe so Shawn and Brady wouldn't find out.

"No let's not. You're obviously trying to avoid the question, which means that you probably did something really stupid. And I for one would like to hear what you said. Simply because I could be at home now spending the weekend with my wife. But, instead I'm here with you guys." Brady said then all the men looked at him. "No offense."

"None taken," they all answered.

"Yeah, I agree with Brady. Belle is just a few weeks shy of giving birth and I really don't like being away from her."

"But, aren't your wives here in Boston?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, but that's besides the point. But I'm wondering what Kiriakis did in the first place to get Chloe so mad at him." Brady responded.

"Man, why don't you just tell him so we can get on with this. I would like to see my wife eventually." Ethan said trying to encourage Philip.

"Look what happened, then is of no importance now. So as I was saying Max how is your 'thing' coming?" Philip once again tried to defer attention to the plan. However, his attempt failed when Max stated the source of the plan.

"Philip accused Chloe of cheating on him with..." Brady and Shawn looked at Philip with shocked amusement.

"You are an idiot. Dude, how stupid are you?" Brady said laughingly.

"...With you. And that the baby was possibly yours." Max finished and the laughter stopped. As all eyes turned to Philip.

Philip grimaced as Brady and Shawn looked down on him as if he were a monster. "I was angry and said it in the heat of the moment. Look, I know that it was stupid. But, I apologized to her about it already. It was a complete accident. Stop looking at me like that!"

"Alright, I knew that you were dumb. That was a given. But, I guess I didn't expect you to say something so unbelievable. And besides that you know that Chloe and I never had a relationship like that. By the way, if you hadn't apologized to her by now I would have to kick your ass." Brady said.

"Hey everything is okay now. We talked everything out. But, the only problem I'm having at the moment is the fact that my wife won't come home with me. However, that problem should be solved on Saturday. So just make sure everything goes as planned let's run through the basic part of the plan." He awaited the nods from the other men. "Okay, then the show starts at eight o'clock and Theresa has things set up for Max and Shawn."

"That's right. She also told me to tell both of you to be prompt she doesn't want to disrupt the other performances after yours." Ethan added.

"So Max, you will give your speech while I set up the music. Once he finishes, I will wait for my signal to start the music. After it starts I will go back to the table and escort Liz up to him. That's all I'm supposed to do. So what else do you have planned?"

"Well, after I give my speech I will signal you to play 'I Shall Believe' you," he pointed to Shawn. "Will escort Liz to me and I will do my dance with my own personal message. The only problem that I can foresee is that Liz won't be there when I give my speech. So I need someone to make sure she's there for the entire thing." Max said to the other men.

"Relax, I'll make sure that she's there Maxwell. So now that the big thing is out of the way, I think that we should talk about what else everyone can do. I mean even though we all didn't make our wives angry at us I think that we should do something special for them." Michael suggested as he looked toward the other men.

"Well. Theresa told me that they were taking some special dedications through the night. So I think that we should all dedicate a song to our wives. But, it would have to be given to her today, so she could set up the times." Miguel offered after thinking on the subject for a few minutes.

"That's a good idea. Only I think that we should all do something like that. And give a personal message to go along with the song, something that only they our wives would understand." Brady said.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, but we have to get this to Theresa tonight so she still has time to fix the schedule." Philip's cell phone rang. "I have to take this it my be Luis." He pulled the phone out of his pocket and flicked it on. "Kiriakis."

"Well, hello to you to Philip." Chloe said into the phone as the women watched.

"Chloe what's wrong, did something happen?" Philip asked seeing Shawn get to attention as soon as he heard Chloe's name. "Did Belle go into labor?"

"Nothing's wrong. Belle didn't go into labor." Chloe started but didn't have a chance to finfish her statement.

"Good, Belle's not in labor," Philip said to Shawn. "Well, if it's not an emergency why did you call me on my cell, instead of Miguel's number?"

"I didn't know that it was such a big issue to call you. I can just call you back later."

"No, no I'm sorry, I just got a little concerned that's all. So what's going on with you?" Philip said as he attempted to placate her.

"Well, not much actually, I was wondering why you didn't tell me that Brady and Shawn were coming down this weekend. They could have all come down with Belle and Mimi, instead of coming separately."

"The reason that they never said anything is because it was a last minute kind of thing. They only came up here to help me with some business matters that's all."

"That's strange. Oh, well," She started to speak only to be interrupted by him.

"Why is that strange?"

"Well, it's nothing really. But, a couple of days ago when I was talking to Victor he told me that he had put Shawn on restriction. You know the same thing he did with Brady when Mimi was close to her due date." Philip grimaced as he recalled exactly what she was talking about. She was right. His father had put Shawn on restriction from doing anything that involved him going out of town. "I guess Victor lifted it for him so he could come down and help you. Well, it's not important anyway. But, since I have you on the phone I might as well tell you about our plans."

"Plans, what plans? Are you guys planning something special?" He asked happy that she was forgetting what she knew.

"Actually, that's why I called you. I wanted to find out what you were doing this weekend. I wanted to send sometime alone with you. But, since I figured you were going to be working all weekend, the ladies and I decided that we were going to do some baby shopping..."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"...In New York. We decided that we'd make a weekend of it." Chloe finished as the other women high-fived each other awaiting Philip's response. Belle gestured for her to out the phone on speaker so everyone could hear him. Chloe placed the phone on the hook and turned on the speaker.

Philip had been completely with his wife right up until she said she was going to New York. Then he knew that this could potentially be a problem. "Chloe, you can't go to New York, this weekend." Philip said not registering the difference in the phone.

"Why ever not, Philip?" she signaled for the ladies to keep quiet. "You said yourself that you are going to be working all weekend. And I don't want to have Mimi and Belle just sit here and twiddle their thumbs all weekend. Besides, it's not as if we have something we have to do this weekend. So why shouldn't the ladies and I partake on a 'Baby Shopping Spree'?" She asked of her husband knowing that he would have to come up with some excuse or tell her what he had planned.

Philip lifted the phone form his ear and covered it with his hand. "They want to go out of town this weekend to shop, what should I do?"

"Well, obviously you can't let them go away this weekend, so get them to stay here." Brady said.

Philip closed his eyes and counted to ten. "That's what I am trying to do. But, I just can't tell her the plan. That would ruin everything. I need to tell her something," he said as he heard Chloe's voice call out to him on the phone. 'Philip, Philip, are you still there?'

"Yeah, I'm here babe. Look you can't go out of town this weekend."

"Why not?"

"Why not...because...because," Philip searched for something to tell her when Max grabbed his cell phone from him.

"You guys can't go out of town this weekend because we're taking you out to a special dinner tomorrow night." Max eyed the rest of the men. "We've been working all week planning this. As kind of an apology dinner. So you guys can't go anywhere or there won't be a dinner."

On the other side of the line Chloe and the other women frowned. "So you guys have planned a special dinner for us tomorrow. That's great! I mean I can't believe that you planned this all on your own. Well, listen Max, would you put Philip back on the phone for a minute. I need to talk to him." Max handed the phone back to Philip.

"So how did you like our surprise?" He asked as he tried to gage if it was a good idea.

"I love it. But, now I will have to go shopping to find the right outfit to wear. Listen, I'm going to let you go. I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you," Chloe said as she clicked the phone off know they needed a new plan.

"Alright, I love you too. See you tomorrow." Philip said as he released a deep breath and ended the phone call. He turned to face the other men. "That was some good thinking Max. But, now we have a problem."

"Actually, I think that we may even have a better chance at surprising them. Think about it. We take them out to dinner in a good restaurant and while we're there we tell them about the ball. That way they have no way to protest. Everything will work out perfectly without any hassles or problems. This fell right into our hands." Shawn responded as he pointed out all the pros in the situation.

"He's right everything will run smoother this way. So now the only thing that we have to do is worry about the dresses and the dinner tomorrow." Michael said.

"Don't worry about the dresses. I'm sure my wife has everything under control. We'll take of that. I can also get you into a good restaurant for tomorrow. Just let me make a few calls." Ethan said as he took out his own cell phone.

"Good, this is good. There is nothing to worry about. Everything will go as planned. Thank God for small favors." Philip said hoping to bring more luck his way.

"Damnit, I can't believe it. He actually kept the pretense up. So now we have to get some outfits to go out to dinner tomorrow. I thought he would tell me after I used that going out of town idea." Chloe said.

"Well, I have to say that I am impressed." Everyone turned to stare at Maria. "Hey don't look at me like that. If you guys are honest you'll admit that you're impressed too. Think about it, they are still managing to keep this a secret even though, it's practically falling apart around them. I am very surprised that Michael didn't say any thing to me about it; I've been with him practically everyday. I am so proud that he could keep this from me." Maria grinned as she thought about all the times he had been able to evade her questions on what he was doing.

"Maria, honey I think you have finally lost it. Obviously your pregnancy has gone straight to your head. In any case, we need to decide how we are going to handle this tomorrow." Mimi said as she pushed her auburn hair behind her ears.

All of the women were silent as they thought about how they should act. "I think that if we're going to do this we have to take it all the way. Let them tell us tomorrow and we can act as if we are finding out for the first time. Then, on Saturday we let them do their thing. And we will do ours making it something that they will never forget." Liz responded for the first time to the group.

"When you say we, does that include yourself?" Maria asked her green eyes sparkling mischievously.

Liz turned to face her pregnant friend and the rest of the women. "Yes, I am in completely. Even though, I'm still mad at Max, I miss him. So I will help you guys this plan because I don't want to keep you away from your husbands anymore. So what do you say, do you want to make our husbands suffer a little bit?" She asked the ladies.

"Yes," was the unanimous answer.

"Alright, we'll let them bring it on because the games are about to began and we are in it to win it." Maria said as they begin to plan how they would act. They are going to make their husbands beg and plead for them to stop their torture.


	19. Chapter 18 The Dinner Party

**Chapter Eighteen**

_The Dinner Party_

At the Evans Home...

The men were all waiting for their wives in the living room. They were all dressed to the nines in suits. Philip and Brady were wearing dark suits that brought out the color of their enigmatic blue eyes. Miguel, Shawn, Michael, and Max were also wearing suits, yet theirs seem to bring light their beautiful brown eyes. Michael and Max were playing with their sons' on the floor when the first couple of wives entered the room.

Belle walked into the room, immediately heading towards to two small children. Shawn watched as she walked in and took a deep breath. She was beautiful with that certain glow that only a mother can have. She was wearing a black two-piece suit. The shirt was a strapless tunic maternity top with slits on both sides. It suited her eight-month pregnant figure perfectly with her hair in a sleek chignon. She was an absolute beauty.

"Azarian, Gabriel your mothers would like to see you. Come with me and I'll take you to them." She said as she held out her hands for the children to grasp.

"Look, why don't I take the children to the room, while you sit down and take a rest." Max suggested before Shawn could say the same thing himself.

"Max, you don't have to do that. I can take the children back myself. I am not an invalid, besides that it's not too strenuous." Belle said as Shawn interrupted her.

"Belle, honey, I think that he just wants to take his son back himself. And I would actually like a chance to talk to you myself. I mean, I haven't exactly got a chance to speak with you all day." He helped to ease Belle back into a chair where he could sit next to her to talk.

"Okay, but Maria wants the kids brought back to her. She's in their room with Devon and Paloma (Miguel's younger sister)." Belle said as both Michael and Max headed out of the room. Kay and Mimi entered the room from a different direction talking and laughing about something.

"Did you see that guy?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, he was hot." Mimi stopped talking as she entered the living room and saw her husband in a black suit his blue eyes and blonde hair gleaming. His brow was arched as he stood. "Hi babe!" She said brightly.

"What were you talking about?" Miguel asked as he walked up to his wife and kissed her. She placed her hands on his suit to straighten his tie.

"Nothing, for you to worry about, believe me. Now tell me, do you like?" She moved away from him and twirled about so he could see her outfit. She was wearing a blue snake skin, shoestring, V-neck top that neatly went over her sleek black skirt that had a thigh-high slit on it. Her hair was in a neat some up and some down style that was curled delicately at the ends.

"You look good, all of you guys do." Miguel said as he brought her back up to stand in front of him. He looked over at Belle at the couch with Shawn's hand on her stomach and Mimi who stood a few feet behind Kay.

"Well, at least someone thinks we do." Mimi said as she walked to her husband. "Don't you have anything to say, Brady?" She asked him, coming to stand in front of him.

Brady watched his wife. Man, she looked good in her cerulean shoestring-strapped dress with a plunging neckline. It was a short dress that ended mid-thigh. It was sexy however totally inappropriate for his wife and mother of his child. "You know you look good. You don't need me to tell you that. Too good in fact. I think that you should go," Mimi interrupted her husband knowing exactly what he was going to say.

They had this argument several times before. "Brady Black, you may be my husband but you don't tell me what I can or cannot wear. Besides, there is nothing wrong with what I am wearing. I am a grown woman."

Before Mimi and Brady could continue this argument, Philip asked a question. "You guys chill out. Mimi looks fine. Brady, you're overreacting. So stop arguing about it and tell me where is my wife?"

"See Philip agrees with me." Mimi turned to Philip. "She was in the children's room watching Devon so Maria could finish her make-up." As Mimi said the last word Philip started down the hallway.

(The children's room...)

"Devon, sweetheart, come here for a second." Maria said as she walked into the room putting on her earring.

"Oh Momma, you wook pretty." Devon said looking at her mother from her seat by the table.

"Well thank you, sweetie." Maria responded as she kneeled down next to her daughter careful not to ruin her black floral print slip dress. "Now Momma wants you to be a good girl for Paloma. And behave yourself while your Daddy and I are gone. So that means no using your 'talents' and changing things colors, young lady. You understand?" She asked her small daughter as she smoothed down the child's flyaway blonde curls.

"I'll be very good, Momma. I won't change colors on anything or 'Zarian's hair, I prwomise." Devon answered her mother with a noble, innocent, and trusting face. Liz, Chloe and Paloma entered the room.

"Hey where's Gabriel?" Liz asked as she entered the room looking for him.

"Here I am Momma." Gabriel answered happily from his father's arms. As both Max and Michael walked into the room carrying their sons.

Liz looked at her husband and son and had a flash of another time when Max and she were in Las Vegas together. She shook her head to loose that memory and reached for her son. "Come here, Gabe." She said taking the small child out of his father's arms. "I want you to be a good boy for your cousin Paloma."

As Liz spoke softly to Gabe, Max watched her. She looked striking with her hair down about her shoulders. She talked animatedly to Gabriel, he giggled at something amusing she said. He watched her carry Gabe over to his bed and sat him down on it. As she bended to place him (Gabriel) on the bed, Max got a good glance at the outfit she was wearing. The spaghetti strap black top made her olive tone complexion glow. The matching skirt had a tasteful slit on the side that made her look extremely sexy, too sexy to be someone's mother. Whatever it takes, I will do whatever it takes to get you back. I swear, whatever it takes.

Michael walked over to Max after leaving Azarian with his mother, sister, and Paloma. He automatically knew what Max was thinking. "Dude, don't worry about it. We will get her back for you. I promise you we will." Michael said tapping Max's shoulder.

While the others in the room were watching everyone else, Chloe reentered the room. Liz, Maria, and Paloma were all playing with the children and Max and Michael were watching them.

Devon looked up and Chloe at the door watching her. "Auntie 'Loe come here. Looka what Momma gave me." Devon said as she ran to Chloe who was standing at the door. Chloe leaned down and picked up her small body as she ran into her.

Chloe held the little girl in her arms as she showed Chloe the ring Maria had given her. "That's a pretty ring, Devon."

"Thank you. You prego?"

The question took Chloe by shock. At first not understanding what the child meant. "Oh you mean pregnant?" Devon nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant just like your Momma is and Belle."

"Oh, you have a baby there?" She pointed to Chloe's stomach. "Can I touch?"

"Sure but it's too earlier for you to feel the baby move." Chloe held Devon's small hand against her stomach.

"Oh you have two babies."

"No, sweetie, I'm only pregnant with one child."

"Uh, uh, two babies one boy, one girl." Devon said shaking her head. Maria and  
Michael looked up and over at their child at the same time. "Like 'Zarian and me." They looked at each other. Maria mouthed, 'Get her,' to Michael. He nodded and started to walk over to her. "Hey Twiddle Dum!" Devon said to Philip as he stood behind Chloe watching them.

All of the adults turned and saw him. They began to laugh at him.

Philip had just entered the room when he saw her standing with Devon. As his wife talked with the two-year old child, he imagined for a minute that it was their child she was speaking to. However, he snapped out of his daydream when the pixie-like, blonde-haired child saw him and smiled. "Hey Twiddle Dum," everybody looked up and saw him they laughed. He sighed, what did he expect she was Maria's daughter after all.

Chloe handed Devon over to her father and continued to laugh as her husband came over to her.

"I'm sorry Philip, she must have heard me say that." Maria said barely containing her laughter.

"It's fine, I was acting like an idiot before." He walked directly to his laughing wife. "It was only before right?"

"Yeah... yes, it was only before." Chloe stopped laughing and looked at Philip. He looked handsome in his suit, picture perfect. "Hey, I just heard some interesting news, you want to hear it?" She asked grabbing his hand to play with his wedding band.

"Sure," he responded.

"I'm pregnant with twins." She said it with a straight face. Philip stopped moving and froze completely. "Philip, Philip are you here?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He grabbed her hand.

"Are you serious? When did you see the doctor? What doctor did you see?" He immediately began his rapid-fire questions.

"Well actually, I didn't see a doctor. And don't worry as far as I know I only have one child here," she patted her covered stomach. "I just wanted to see how you would react." Philip released a breath.

"So who told you that you could be pregnant with twins?"

"Okay, promise you won't laugh?" He nodded. "Devon told me. She was touching my stomach and she said that the babies were one boy and one girl. Then I told her that I was only pregnant with one child. But she was very persistent about it." Philip had an amused look on his face.

"So you let a little girl tell you about our child. That's cute." He responded.

"Well, you would think so but she was so sure. Anyway, what are you doing back here? I thought you were going to wait in the living room until we were ready."

"I was but I missed you out there. Besides, I was the only one out there without a wife. And we do have reservations for dinner..."

"Oh well, you know it takes time to look like this." Chloe said as Philip's yes swept across her body form head to toe. From the spaghetti straps of her flowered maternity top (first trimester), to the silken radiance of her peach skirt. He glaze went back to his wife's beautiful long hair that lay against her shoulders.

"Well, are you ready to go now?" he asked as she tightened his tie around his neck and kissed him on the nose.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Maria, Liz are you ready?" She turned and asked the other women in the room.

"Yes, just a sec. Why don't you go ahead and head out?" Maria said at the bed where Azarian was sitting watching as she and Michael brought Devon and put her on the bed beside him.

"Okay, come on Philip lets go round up everyone else," Chloe grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

"Aren't you going to get something else to put on with that?" Philip started to ask as he was dragged out of the room.

As soon as the Kiriakis' had left the room, Maria bend down once again so that she was eye level with her children. "Okay, you know the deal, no Czech stuff while Daddy and I are gone. That means no colorful toys, Devon; no animated object s that aren't naturally that way, Azarian. Daddy and I will be back in a little while. And tomorrow we are going to discuss why someone needs to tell his daughter not to repeat everything that she hears or envisions." Maria kissed both of the twins on their cheeks and turn to pointedly stare at Michael. He repeated the process with the twins and escorted Maria out of the room. "Bedtime at eight"

Liz kissed her son. "Be good. I'll see you later, call me if you have any trouble, Paloma." Liz said as she too followed the same path as Michael and Maria.

"Don't worry about it, Liz. I baby-sit for Luis and Theresa all the time. This is no different." Paloma reassured her cousin as Liz walked out of the room followed by Max a few minutes later.

At Zanzibar... a restaurant and jazz club

Dinner had just been finished when Philip was about to tell the ladies what they had planned for Saturday when they excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

"Man, why didn't you say anything?" Miguel asked Philip.

"I was going to say something but they went to the bathroom. What did you want me to do, make them sit here and hold it while I talked to them about the plan?"

"No," Max, Michael, Brady, and Shawn all answered simultaneously.

"I realize that you have not been staying with Chloe but, you NEVER ask a pregnant woman to hold it. That is liable to get you hurt." Michael, the voice of experience said.

"Or worse," Brady contributed.

"Guys, I know that you would like to think that you're the pros on this. But even I know that. I have been around pregnant women before." Philip responded as he saw them heading back toward the table. "Look, they're coming back now, everyone act normal. I will tell them as soon as they get back."

Meanwhile in the bathroom ...

"Okay, am I the only one wondering when they are going to get on with this?" Mimi said refreshing her makeup.

"I know what you mean. Even though, the dinner was great, I'd just wish they'd get to it already." Kay said as she combed her hair.

"Well, why don't we just tip their hands a little bit?" Belle asked from her seat on the couch next to Maria.

"Belle's right, we should tip their hands. I think I know just what we should do. Is everyone ready to leave?" Chloe asked as she stood waiting.

"Yeah," the women started to move to the door when Liz asked them to stop.

"I was wondering if you guys could gave me a few minutes alone to talk to Max." She nervously pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Sure, I could get Chad to put on a song and then we can all get up to dance to it." Kay said referring to the owner of the club.

"That's a good idea." Kay headed out of the door. "Ready?" Chloe asked. The women all nodded. "Alright then, let's do this." Chloe said as she and the other women left the bathroom.

As the women approached the table the men all stood behind their chairs to push the women in as they were seated. After the women were seated, they (the men) sat down, each one on the side of their wives.

"Thanks, "Belle said cuing Chloe to get the men into action. Chloe bowed her head slightly making the action of a nod.

"Philip, since you are going to be so busy, and we obviously can't go to New York this weekend, we thought that we could go to a spa or something. It would be the whole day but we'd try to be back on Sunday. Do you think that we could do that and still get back early Sunday morning?" She asked him as he sat with his arm around the back of her chair playing with her hair.

The men all looked at Philip with not so hidden 'tell them,' expression. He nodded his head and turned to Chloe. "Actually, I don't think that you can go away this weekend because we have something special planned for you guys tomorrow night." He released a breath.

Chloe looked at Philip with surprise on her face, "What are you talking about?"

"We planned on taking you to a charity ball tomorrow night, The Latin Sensation Charity Ball. The guys and I have spent all week planning this. We secured the limos, tickets, and even the dresses for you guys to wear. Everything is set; all you have to do is say 'Yes'. So what do you say?" Philip finished as he grasped Chloe's hand.

"I... I don't know what to say. This is such a surprise to me. I don't know. What do you guys think?" she eyed the other women to respond.

"Yeah, Kay what do you think? I mean you do want to go right?" Miguel asked as he turned toward his wife.

"As Chloe said this is quite a surprise. But, I would like to go. It sounds like you have everything already set. So my answer is yes, I want to go." Kay said playing her part to a T.

"So that's why you came here this weekend and didn't tell me. You came to help Philip and them,'" she gestured to the other men. "Plan this event?" Belle asked her husband.

"Exactly, Belle. That's why we, that is Brady and I came here." Shawn said as he moved to place his hand on the swell of Belle's stomach.

"That's so sweet, of you to do that Shawn Brady. So of course I'll go and I'm sure the rest of the ladies will too. Won't you?"

"Yes, it sounds like fun." Mimi said.

"Ditto," Maria said.

"What about you Liz, are you willing to go?" Max asked as the background to Here With Me began to play.

"I love this song. Come on, Michael dance with me." Maria said as she rose from her chair and grabbed his hand to pull him out to the dance floor. After Maria and Michael left, the other couples followed them minutes later, except for Max and Liz.

"Well, that certainly was convenient. Can I assume from this mass evacuation that you wanted to talk to me alone?" Max asked.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't expecting you guys to plan anything. But, I asked them to give us some time alone in the bathroom. I have something that I need to explain to you."

Max looked hesitant as he waited for her to continue.

"I was really hurt by what you said to me. I never for a second thought that what I did before was on your mind so much. I don't know that I can completely forgive you because I did what I thought was right and after all that's happened I don't regret it at all. It destroyed our relationship for sometime, I know. But, it helped to shape who I am today."

"No matter what happens between us Max," she reached for his hands. "I want you to know that I love you. I need you in my life. So what I am saying to you is that even though, I am not be able to forgive you completely, now. I think that over time I may --- we maybe able to understand and forgive each other, completely." Liz moved her eyes from Max's hands to his eyes as she searched for some response. After a minute Max still hadn't said anything. Liz stood and started to remove her hands from his, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Are you asking me to come home?"

"Yes, I am asking you to come home." She responded quietly. Max stood and pulled Liz to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her.

"Liz, I've missed you so much. I am sorry, so sorry." As he hugged her he realized that he would go through with this plan even though he didn't have to now. Because tomorrow night after the performance, she would forgive him completely.

While Max and Liz were having a private moment, the other couples were all dancing. Mimi and Brady were off to the side engaged in a private conversation of their own.

"So my dear wife did you tell the ladies about the plan?"

"Now, Brady, how can you ask me that? You know I can keep a secret. Besides, that what makes you think that they knew anything?" She asked as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"Oh, I don't know it could be that I saw a look pass between you guys at the table. Or it could be something else."

"That look, as you call it, was to get away from the table so Liz could talk to Max privately." Mimi responded, as she looked passed Brady's broad shoulders at Liz and Max embracing each other. "And it worked. Look at them." He turned and saw them. "Well, my job is complete. So how about you tell what's really going on tomorrow?" Mimi asked as they continued to move around the dance floor.

Chloe and Philip were off on another side of the dance floor when they saw Max and Liz.

"I knew that all she needed to do was talk to him. Now, they can get back to normal."

"What do you mean normal?" Philip asked pulling her closer into his arms.

"I meant that he should move back into the house and all of us can get out of Liz's hair. Now there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well what is it?"

"Let's go outside for a minute." She pulled out of his arms, grabbed his hand and led the way out to the terrace. Once she got there she pulled him behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a second she spoke. "I wanted to tell you that when Belle and Shawn and Mimi and Brady leave on Monday, I want to go back with them. I want to go home." Philip went still. Then he placed his hands on Chloe's waist to turn her around.

He pushed her hair back from her face so that he could look at her. "You want to go home?" He asked as if he were making sure he'd heard her right.

"Well, yes. I want to go home. Besides that I have to get back to work." She placed her hands on his shirt. "Even though, my father is Chief of Staff at the hospital, I think that a month is a little long to be gone for. Considering I'll have to take maternity leave in a little while."

"That's all you want to go home for?"

"Yeah, I mean what else is there? What am I missing?" She paused as if she was thinking about it. "Oh, there is one more thing."

"What?"

"Well, I've decided to go home with you tonight." She slid her hands up around his neck. "I've missed waking up in arms in the morning. So I'd thought, I'd remedy that small problem by going home with you, staying with you until we leave. So what do you think about that?"

"I think that my wife is ..." He never got to complete his statement because Chloe brought his head down to hers so she could kiss him. As their lips touched Philip thought, Finally everything is falling into place. Thank God. "

**Author's Note: As of 4/29/05 Ihave taken out the lyrics to _Here with Me_ by Dido, as per the request of the management anywhere the lyrics appeared there is now an . So please take note if you wish to see the chapter in it's entirety with the lyrics please check my website.**


	20. Chapter 19 Let Get Ready To Dance

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Let's Get Ready to Party_

Chloe turned into her pillow more when she noticed that it was a hard surface. She eased her head up, pushed her hair out her face and saw her husband asleep. She watched him sleep, he looked completely rested, and it was hard to believe that he was twenty-four years old. With his hair covering his forehead he looked younger and innocent. His eyelids began to flicker as he awakened from his night's rest to see his wife watching him.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he moved to sit up only to have Chloe push him back down on the bed and move to sit on top of him.

"Only a few minutes, I was watching you sleep." She sat on top of the covers that were strategically placed over his hips.

"Why didn't you wake me up? There are so many things that we could have been doing."

"Actually, we couldn't have been doing anything since I have to go now. I was only waiting for you to wake up, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." Chloe put her hands on his chest to push herself up. Only to have him counter that action by grasping her hips and holding her in place.

"You're leaving?" She nodded yes. "Why are you leaving me? It's only 10:30. Can't you wait a little while before you go? You haven't been with me in a month." Still holding her hips, he maneuvered her under him so that his body was on hers.

"Philip, you can't do this. I need to get up and get ..." she was stopped from speaking as Philip moved down and kissed her. She moaned as his tongue swept into her mouth. Her hands moved from his chest to his hair. Philip moved his hands from her hips to the hem of her t-shirt. "Phil-lip, you have to stop." Chloe placed her hands on top of his to stop him from lifting up her shirt. Philip's mouth moved down Chloe's neck. "Philip seriously you have to stop. I need to get ready to go." Philip removed his mouth from her neck and got up off of her. Chloe sat up and moved away from the bed to head toward the bathroom.

"Why do you have to go so early?" He asked as he sat up on the bed, watching her gather her things to take a shower.

"When you tell someone on short notice for a major event, a day before, it causes everything to be done on that day and unfortunately it takes time. So stop frowning." Chloe said laughing a little at Philip's frown at the doorway of the bathroom. She looked at Philip and smiled at her new idea. "Well are you coming?"

Philip looked up at the doorway of the bathroom where his wife stood. Her hair lay tousled about on her shoulders. The t-shirt that she was wearing ended mid-thigh and covered her slightly rounded stomach. He looked her smiling face, then he got up and followed her into the bathroom...

Sometime later Chloe was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself one last time before she left. She smoothed her hair down and turned to see Philip leading against the doorway.

"You look good." He said as his eyes roamed over her figure in the blue slip dress. Chloe smiled at him.

"You don't think I look fat?" Philip walked to where Chloe was in front of the mirror and placed his arms around her waist. He placed his hands over the ever-growing stomach that housed their child.

"You are beautiful. Besides that you're pregnant with my child. You could never be fat with my child inside of you. And you are just now starting to look like you're pregnant." Philip looked at their reflection in the mirror and placed it in his memory as the first picture of his family. Chloe turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I need to go or Belle will have my head. I'll see you later." She reached up and kissed Philip on the cheek. She grabbed her purse and left the hotel room leaving Philip standing in the room by himself.

* * *

The Evans Home - The Dressing Begins...

The women were all gathered around in the room in their robes, doing their hair. Chloe was the only left to do and they were all debating on what to do exactly to her hair.

Liz had all of her chestnut hair in an upswept style. She had pinned it all up in an elegant ponytail with her hair cascading down in curls around her neck. Kay had her hair in a style that almost resembled Liz's but her hair was pulled away from her face with two combs on each side of her head to hold back her curls. It looked like her hair was pinned up. The style was truly beautiful on her. Maria had her long blonde hair placed in an elegant French roll with a few tendrils hanging down.

Belle had left her hair down. Since it almost came down to the middle of her back. The ladies had decided to give her a simple look. They left the hair straight except the ends, which were flipped up. It softened her look and brought out her natural radiance. Mimi on the other hand had opted to go for a more mature look. They layered her hair in glossy auburn waves that framed her face nicely.

All of the women had their hair done except for Chloe who was sitting in front of the vanity table. Finally, it was her turn to get her hair done. Yet, no one could agree on what to do.

"I think we should leave it down. I like having my hair down. Besides, if you remember, that's how it's going to be during the dance." Chloe said.

"Yes, that's true," Maria said as she and the other women stood behind Chloe. They all looked at her hair, then each other, and nodded.

"Up," they all chorused. Then all the women surrounded her and styled her hair up into an elegant chignon with two strands of the hair spiral curled on both sides of her head.

"Are you guys finished?" Chloe asked as she touched the hairstyle.

"Yes, I think that we're done. Everyone needs to get into their dresses now so we can do the makeup. Hurry up we only have two hours left. And put the robes on over the dresses." Belle said as she began to get into her fashion show mode.

"She's right everyone. Now don't worry about you dance outfits. Theresa called earlier and informed me that everything it ready to go at the ball. So all we have to do is make it through the first hour or so. Anyway, enough chitchat, time's a wasting." Maria said as she and Belle started pushing the women in all directions.

* * *

It was 7:15 and the men sans Max and Shawn were all waiting for their wives, respectively, to make their entrance so that they could leave. They were all in tuxedos with either a bow tie or a tie, with the exception of Michael who wore an all black suit. The hall where the ball was being held was only 15 minutes away. But, they were anxious to get the show on the road. Philip was freaking out completely as he paced around the room.

"Man, would you please stop doing that. You're making me nervous." Miguel said.

"I can't. For some reason I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight." Philip responded as he stopped pacing to stand in place.

"Yeah, well what could go wrong everything is...you look great." Brady said as he rose from his seat when Mimi and Kay walked into the room followed by Belle.

Mimi walked in to the room in a body fitting satin dress. It was an aqua marine (blue green) dress long and sensuous looking. The front of the dress exposed a little cleavage tastefully. As she neared the room Mimi turned around so Brady could see the back of the dress. Her back was bare; the only thing that was there was a metal disco strap in the middle.

On her right, Kay entered the room with an emerald-colored dress. It had spaghetti straps with a plunging neckline. It was also long and fit the body like a glove. This dress was bare but draped in pearls. It looked perfect on her. Belle, on the other hand, looked radiant in her two-piece outfit. The top was a lilac short-sleeved maternity peasant tunic over a black long satin ball skirt. All three women looked beautiful and added to their outfits with some personal jewelry.

"You guys look great," Miguel said as he walked toward Kay. She smiled at him and though about how great he looked in his old fashion tuxedo (with a bow tie).

Brady walked over to his wife and leaned down to her. "You know look stunning. You are beautiful." He whispered to her. "I can't wait to see you out of it later. I'm going to be imaging you without it all night." Brady told her as Mimi blushed.

Belle looked around and she noticed that Philip and Michael were the only two men left in the room without their wives. As she was about to pose the question of where Shawn was when Chloe, Maria, and Liz walked in. Chloe was wearing a dramatic long black dress with a V-neck line. The dress, although, it was fitted on her was loose enough to go over the slight swell of her stomach. With her hair up she looked very elegant and serious. Yet, her smiling face as she walked to her husband lightened her look considerably. Maria arrived behind her and headed to Michael.

Maria was in an eye-catching two-piece gown. It was orange with a pink gossamer (sheer), overlay making it seem as if the dress were multicolored. The top had spaghetti straps that on the back became connected and laced up. It also exposed about 3/4 of her back. The front of the top was a V-neck that showed a little cleavage. The skirt was floor-length and flowed around her as she walked to Michael. Liz was walking behind her. She had on a red body-hugging halter dress that had to thin straps that connected about her neck. Her back was also bare but she had a side slit that came a little above her knees. The dress was set off by a gold dangling choker added with her olive complexion and the red dress, she seemed exotic.

As Liz completely entered the room she looked around for Max. Expecting to see him in an elegant, modern tuxedo. Yet, he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Max?" She asked Michael who reminded her of a vampire with his all black tux when he stood next to Maria in her vibrate dress.

"Yeah, where is Shawn?" Belle asked Brady who was still whispering naughty things to a blushing Mimi.

Before he could say anything Philip answered both women. "Max and Shawn are at the ball waiting for us already. They are just making sure that we get the table we requested. It's getting late, so why don't we go ahead and head out to the limos." Philip said as both Liz and Belle looked appeased by his answer, they thought that it had something to do with the men's plan.

"Shawn and Max said that they would be waiting for us at the entrance. We don't want to keep them waiting." Miguel said as he glanced at his watch. "Allow me to escort you to the limo, Liz?" He asked turning to his cousin.

Liz looked at Maria and Michael and at Maria's nod she grabbed her matching purse and took Miguel's offered arm. Kay took the other arm and left the house.

"My beautiful Black ladies, shall we go?" Brady asked offering his arms to Mimi who laughed and Belle.

"It's Brady. But let's go." Belle took his arm and followed Miguel. Michael and Maria followed by Philip and Chloe left the house.

Tonight would be a night that neither the men nor the women would soon forget.


	21. Chapter 20 The Latin Sensation

**Chapter Twenty**

_The Latin Sensation ... Let the Games Begin (Men First)_

Max and Shawn were watching as Belle and Liz sat down at the table directly in front of the stage.

"Are you ready for this?" Shawn asked Max as they backed away from the curtain.

"As ready as I can be. But, I will do this for Liz because I owe it to her and she deserves it." Max responded as he saw Theresa heading over to him.

"Hey guys, we're going to start things in a few minutes so get ready." She moved to the side of the stage.

* * *

Everyone was seated around the table but two chairs were empty. Max and Shawn had yet to show their faces.

"I thought you said that Shawn and Max were going to be here waiting for us. We haven't seen them once since we got here." Belle told Philip.

"Well, that's not my fault they were supposed to be here. Maybe they just had to do something. Look, Belle, I'm sure they'll be here shortly." Philip answered.

"Are you sure? Because if they don't get here soon, I'm going to-" Belle was unable to complete her statement as Theresa walked out onto the stage.

"Look Theresa's about to start, Shawn will be here shortly. Believe me he wouldn't miss this for the world. You just need to relax." Brady said as he reached across and patted her hand with a claming touch. Secretly hoping that nothing went wrong.

* * *

Theresa stood in the center of the stage with a long green floral print gown on and her hair up in an elegant bun with the ends flipped out.

"Good evening and welcome to the Latin Sensation Showcase Spectacular, whew what a mouth full," the audience laughed as she smiled brilliantly. "I am honored to be your hostess for tonight's event. As you know this is a charity event benefiting the Pediatric Cancer Center and all the funds from tonight's show as well as donations that have been made will go towards the new Pediatric Wing of the Boston Colonial Hospital that will specialize in cancer patients." The audience applauded along with Theresa. "We have been taking your generous donations and will continue to do so throughout the night. Please place your donations in the envelopes and then into the gold dishes in the center of your tables. They will be collected during the two intermissions that we will have tonight. Now, we have many performances to get to with several people performing including some of the hospital staff. All leading up to the Amateur Latin Dance Competition at the end. So before I introduce our first act of the night, I'd like to thank everyone who helped get this production off the ground. It was a very hard and tedious job to do and I couldn't have done it without help. So I'd especially like to thank Mrs. Maria Guerin from the Twilight PR Firm for helping. She worked with me through all of the stages we had to go through to get here. She did and excellent job with the PR work as well. So let's give her a round of applause." Theresa led the audience in a round of applause for Maria.

Maria sat in her seat blushing from all the applause as Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, now let's get the show on the road, we have a lot to get through. Our first performance will be by our very own Dr. Maxwell Evans." Theresa left the stage as the curtain opened with Max in the front of the stage and Shawn off in the background.

Liz and Belle looked up at the stage in shock to see their husbands, respectively, up there.

Max took a deep breath and looked out at Liz's shocked face as she watched him. He glanced over at Shawn and upon his nod he started to speak.

"My first exposure to children with cancer occurred when I was seventeen and my boss, at the time, had a daughter who was sick. I never realized how devastating that illness could be on both the child and parent. But, after spending some time with her, I realized that was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I wanted to be a doctor to help save those children who are suffering with this everywhere in the world today. So I thought a great way to show how much I believe in this cause would be to perform tonight." Max looked out into the audience. "Helping people became my desire, my passion, my destiny." He made eye contact with Liz directly.

"What I am about to perform is for my other passion and my true destiny." He paused dramatically. "My wife, Liz. Earlier this week we had a stupid fight over something that happened years ago. I just wouldn't let it go. And when I finally realized what I did wrong. It was too late; the damage had already been done. I thought about what I could do to make it up to her. So I'm going to do two things. First, I will admit that I was wrong. I never should have questioned you on anything that you did. You made the only decision that you could make with those options open. I trust you completely and I love you more than you'll ever know." Max moved to center of the stage and cued Shawn.

Liz sat watching Max on the stage, in awe. He forgave her, better yet, he trusts her. As she thought about all those things her eyes began to fill with tears. She looked down at her hands in her lap. And then she heard it, I Shall Believe (by Sheryl Crow) she froze. Liz, look at me. She heard Max's voice in her head and looked up at him. Come to the stage, she got up and moved to the stage. Once she got there she felt something lift her up onto the stage. Max stood on the darken stage holding a hand out for her to take.

Liz placed her hand in Max's and a greenish glow covered the couple as they danced to the song.

The audience sat in wonderment as they saw the woman they assumed was Liz levitated off the ground and go onto the stage. Then, as the couple's hands met, a beautiful greenish glow covered them and lit the darken stage. What a way to start off the show!

Liz and Max moved across the stage together in a symphony of synchronized movements. He led her across the stage covering the entire area.

As Max glided across the stage with Liz, he leaned down to her ear and whispered to her, "I'm sorry Liz. I don't ever want you to feel like what happened was your fault. Obviously, if my future self came to you then he trusted you, just as I have always trusted you more than anyone else. I trust you and I will always love you."

Liz felt teas slid down her face, Max reached up and wiped them away. Then he twirled her around. This time I won't disappear. I will never leave you again.

As Liz returned to face Max she looked deeply into his brown eyes and suddenly saw a glimpse of her future to come. She saw an older version of Max with long brown hair and a sexy gray streak; he was standing next to a teenager who resembled Gabriel. Another child stood next to Gabe with brown hair, he looked about two or three years younger. She saw two small children running towards Max, one boy and one girl they were laughing as someone else was chasing them, it looked liked an older woman. She was laughing too. But, just as quickly as the image came to her it disappeared. She was snapped back to the present with Max standing in front of her. He pulled her closer to him, only to lean her down as the song ended.

As Max eased Liz back into an upright position, he brought his mouth down for a kiss. The audience began to applaud as the curtain closed on the kissing couple.

* * *

Shawn had moved to the table sometime during Max and Liz's dance. No one had noticed his presence until the performance was over and he was sitting next to Belle because they were all captivated by what they were watching.

"You look beautiful," he told her as Belle looked over at him in surprise.

"When did you get here Shawn?" She asked as he placed his arm on her shoulders.

"I came when Max and Liz were dancing. Did you like the performance I helped--," he was interrupted by Belle.

"Really, what did you do?"

"I played the music."

Belle heard his response and looked around at the other women at the table. "So let me get this straight. You let me be brought here by my brother so you could play the music?" She asked. Shawn nodded. "You left me alone to play the music?" Again Shawn nodded in response.

"Belle, I thought it was sweet. I mean look, Max and Liz are back together." Mimi gestured to the couple getting recognition from other people as they walked to the table.

Belle said nothing as Max and Liz took their seats at the table together side by side. She saw how radiantly happy Liz looked as Max whispered something in her ear. She decided that since it made Liz happy she'd let Shawn's absence go. Besides, they were going to get him back later. She smiled, "Max, that was a very sweet thing you did. Not to mention a lovely performance considering that it was unrehearsed."

"Thank you," Max said taking his eyes away from his wife to respond. "But, believe me, that was not the only performance worth watching. I heard from Theresa that there will be a lot of surprises tonight."

"I just bet that there will be. I can't wait." Chloe said sharing a secret smile with the other women around the table as the next performance began.

* * *

The first intermission had just begun. The dedications had begun to come so people started to move out onto the dance floor. All of the couples were on the dance floor except for Chloe, Philip, Belle, Shawn, and Michael because Maria had gone off to help Theresa with something for the next transition. Michael had sat there for a while, but then he decided to go check on his children, and he left the table to call the sitter.

Belle and Chloe were having a conversation about Jan and Jason. "So you never did tell me about Kevin. What's he doing now?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't get a chance to tell you. I saw him the other day at the hospital and he told me that Jan and Jason are getting a divorce."

"Are you serious? I though that they were going to try to keep their marriage together for Tracey's sake." Chloe responded thinking about the couple's one-year-old child.

"Well, they were until Jason found out that Tracey might not be his child. She could be Kevin's daughter." Belle said and saw Chloe's shocked face.

"You're kidding right?" Belle shook her head. "Well, I thought that they were seeing each other. Jason is getting what he deserves after all that he's put her through. I guess, I will be seeing Tracey and Jan when I get back to work." Chloe responded.

"I can't believe that you two are sitting gossiping, especially, you Chloe. I never thought I would see the day when you were gossiping." Philip said as he leaned down next to her.

"It's not gossiping. It's simply keeping up with important news. But, if someone would have asked to me to dance I wouldn't be sitting here talking." Chloe hinted as Philip held his hand out.

"Well, of course, by all means let's dance." Chloe stood and they moved out onto the dance floor. Leaving Belle and Shawn sitting there.

"Do you want to dance?" Shawn asked as Belle sat watching everyone else dance.

"Gee, I don't know, Brady. Could we, anything would be better than sitting here twiddling my thumbs. That would be alright." Belle answered as she got out of her seat with Shawn's assistance. They moved onto the dance floor as they started to dance, the deejay came on.

"This next song goes out to Belle from Shawn. He says that I know I haven't said this lately, but I love you very much and couldn't be any happier that you are about to have my child. This song is for you because I've always been dreaming about you." Dreaming of You came on by Selena.

"You did this... for me?" Belle asked.

"Of course, I did. I would never forget this song. I still remember the exact time I heard this. It was when you told me that you were pregnant." Shawn said knowing that was the wrong answer as he eased into a slower dance step and leaded Belle towards to the other side of the dance floor.

"Shawn, that's not when this song played. That was My Girl. I can't believe that you forgot." Belle's eyes went from teary to questioningly angry. Shawn had them directly in the middle of the dance floor; Belle's body was as close as he could get her to him.

Belle danced with Shawn her hands were around his neck, and she had placed her head on his shoulder wondering how he couldn't remember why this song was so special. They moved in fluid easy steps, she leaned on him. Shawn reached up and took her arms for around his neck to turn her around. As he turned Belle he moved so that her back was to his chest. He leaned down to her ear.

"We were at the club celebrating your first fashion show and that was also the first night that I told you I wanted to get married. It's where I told you that I wanted you to be the mother of my children. In my heart, it's where I proposed to you. It was there when I was watching as everyone else congratulated you that I knew you were my soul mate. It's when I knew that I couldn't live without having you in my life. So how does that sound?" Shawn moved to stand in front of her. "This song made me realize that I didn't have to dream of you anymore because being with you could be my reality." Shawn began to move at a slow pace once again until Belle looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Shawn, that's ... that's so ..." she couldn't think of any words to say to him as she hugged him. " I thought you forgot."

"You are the light of my life. And everything that I do, I do it for you because you mean so much to me." He finished easing Belle away form him, tilting her chin up to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

When Shawn lifted his mouth from Belle's, he wiped her tears away. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine I just can't believe how sweet you are." Belle stopped crying to look up at Shawn and smiled as he grimaced.

"Belle, I am not sweet. How many times do we have to go through this?" Shawn said as Belle began to laugh at him as they glided across the floor.

* * *

Kay and Miguel had been in their own little world since he apologized earlier that week. However, they were quickly beginning to realize that the world did not revolve only them.

"Miguel, did you know anything about what's happening tonight?" Kay asked not actually expecting a real answer.

"What do you mean, Kay?" Miguel asked her attempting to sound as if he knew nothing. But, sadly he failed.

"Oh, so you do know something. Alright, tell me what you know. We both know that you can't keep a secret from me. I know you when are trying to avoid something. So just tell me." Kay placed her hands in his hair as they hooked together around his neck. She knew that the doing that was his weak spot. If he had a real secret he would spill it then.

"Seriously, Kay, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't think that anything is going on. I mean besides, Max's performance. We don't have anything else planned." Miguel knew he was weakening. Give her a couple of minutes and she'd have everything out of him, the entire plan.

"Really, that's interesting. I seem to recall that Shawn had a special song played for Belle and now--," she was interrupted from speaking as the deejay said something in the background.

"Okay, folks I have one last dedication to make before the show reconvenes. This is from Miguel to Kay; he says that he's been to Hell and back with you. And even though, you've both made mistakes in the past, none of that matters now. Because, love is a crazy thing, it doesn't discriminate with anyone." Love Is Such A Crazy Thing by Pink came one.

Kay had froze and stopped talking the exact moment that the Deejay had mentioned Miguel's name. Now she was just following Miguel's movements not saying anything. "I can't believe I've finally found a way to render you speechless." Miguel said jokingly.

"I can't believe that you did this. How did you know?" Kay was shocked, she though that Simone was the only one who knew that this was the song she was listening to when she realized that she loved Miguel as more than just a friend.

Kay was still rendered a little speechless as she awaited Miguel's answer. This song was her pain and pleasure. How did he know about it?

"Kay, you don't think that you're the only one who ever had secrets did you? This song is special to my heart because of you."

"What do you mean?" Kay asked as Miguel moved them to a darken corner of the dance floor.

"This is where you realized that you loved me, really you loved me. That's why I choose this song because it made you realize your true feelings for me. And that shows how much you have always cared for me. Even after all the things you have done, in the past, I have forgiven you and will always forgive you because love is a crazy thing." Miguel told Kay as he stopped dancing to pull her into a hug.

"Our love is for real, for always. Never let me make you doubt that again. Even though, I already got your forgiveness, I want you to realize that nothing could take you away from me or how far we've come. I love you." Kay said nothing as she listened to both Miguel and the song.

"Thank you, Miguel. You've made all my dreams come true. I know that you love me because I love you too. You didn't have to do any of this. But I am happy that you did because it makes tonight even more special." Kay said before she brought Miguel's head down to meet hers in a kiss.

After the song ended, everyone returned to their seats to watch the second half of the show. The women waited with a lot of patience, knowing that they were going to get a chance to show their talents later.

* * *

"Alright, while we get set up for the last performances of the night, the deejay will play more of your dedications and the golden dishes will be collected. So we'll be back in forty-five minutes." Theresa turned and left the stage as everyone started to leave their tables. 

Brady sat at the table awaiting Mimi; she had gone off with Maria to help Theresa with something. Only himself and Michael were left at the table. "Alright, am I the only one who thinks something is going on?" Brady asked Michael.

"No, I'm getting those feelings too. Maria has been jumping up to 'help' Theresa all night. Not that she wouldn't have done that normally. I just get the feeling that she knows something that she doesn't want to tell me." Michael answered.

"Yeah, I'm getting that feeling from Mimi. Besides, that when she was here earlier, I could've sworn that I saw a look pass between her and the other ladies. I think that they're up to something. I just don't know what." Brady stopped talking as he saw Mimi and Maria headed to the table.

* * *

Mimi walked alongside Maria as they walked back to the table.

"So everything is in the dressing room waiting for us. She told me that we are basically some of the last performances because after us the judges to make their decisions on who wins." Maria said as she neared the table and saw Michael talking to Brady.

"You know, I think Brady and Michael are up to something." Mimi observed.

"Yeah, I got that vibe, too. I mean look at them, they're usually at each other's throats because Michael hates how Brady flirts with me." Maria responded laughingly.

"I know. But, he only does it to annoy Michael. I just can't believe that Michael let's Brady get to him so easily. Brady really likes doing that and to be honest, I think it's funny, too." Mimi looked at the table and saw Brady look directly at her. There was something in his eyes that she didn't recognize at first. "Oh my god. He knows." Mimi said freaking out.

"Mimi, you've got to pull yourself together. He doesn't know and he can't find out, this is too perfect. Trust me after all the planning that we've done, nothing will go wrong. You just have to keep cool, okay. And don't let him do to you what you did to him. Stay cool." Maria said trying to clam Mimi down as they walked to the table.

Mimi stood behind to Brady's chair while Maria eased into the seat beside Michael.

"So what were you two talking about while were we gone?" Maria asked as she grabbed Michael's hand and held it.

"Nothing and everything. Did you get everything settled with Theresa?" Brady asked Mimi as he felt her hands come on to his shoulders.

"Yeah, everything is fixed. So do you want to dance?" Mimi asked as she leaned down do that she was eye level with Brady.

"Oh, I guess so. There's no rest for the weary." Brady got up and took his wife's hand to lead her onto the already packed dance floor, leaving Michael and Maria at the table.

Brady and Mimi had been dancing for a while when they started to talk. "I called my mom, Conrad misses us. But, apparently he was having too much fun to stop and talk to me. I miss him already."

"I know the feeling. It's hard to believe that he is already three years old. He's getting so big now, he'll be going to school soon." Brady responded as his hands moved up and down Mimi's back. "So what do you and the other ladies have planned tonight?"

Mimi had been so focused on the thinking about their son that she almost got sucked into answering Brady. "Brady, as usual you are lacking any tact what so ever. And you are wrong. We aren't planning anything and even we were, what makes you think that I will tell you?" Mimi asked her husband.

"Could it be the fact that you can't keep a secret? Besides you have to tell me, I'm your husband and we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other." Brady looked passed Mimi and saw the deejay getting ready to make another dedication song. He hoped it wasn't his so he'd have time to get the secret out of her.

"That's rich coming from you, Black. But you are right so maybe I will tell you if I had a secrets you don't know about." Mimi said thinking that technically it wasn't a secret since he could look on the program and see his name as well as everyone else's listed under the performers.

Brady was about to respond when he heard his name on the deejay's next dedication. Damn, now I'm not going to find out what's going on. "...Brady wants to tell his wife that he loves her and there's nothing he wouldn't do for her." All The Things (Your Man Won't Do) by Joe came on.

Mimi stopped dancing and looked up at Brady, her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Brady stopped dancing to watch for her reaction.

"Brady, how could you... how did you...?" Mimi couldn't say anything.

"Well since you seem to be tongue-tied I will try to answer the questions you want to ask to the best of my ability. First, off I choose this song to remind you of something. Do you remember what?" He asked as he pushed her hair back behind her ears.

Mimi looked the intensity of his blue eyes and knew she had to answer. "This is the song that played at the club that night. The night that Noah broke up with me and I saw you at the bar. You told me that I didn't need him because I deserved better, I deserved you."

"That's right. Now why did we stop dancing? No matter." Brady started to dance again this time he brought Mimi's smaller, softer body into full on contact with his. His hands roamed her body.

"Brady, we can't do this here. Everyone will stare at us." Mimi answered looking around.

"Meems, when have we ever cared what people thought? Ah, let me make a correction when have I ever cared what people thought. So now let's get back to the song. Why do you think I picked this song?" Brady asked her.

"We danced to this song at the club and it was the first time we... we--,"

"It was the first time we almost made love." Brady answered.

They moved around the dance floor in seductively sensuous movements that people stopped to watch them. Brady's hands were above her butt and his leg was attempting to move between her yet, her dress constricted the movement.

"Brady..." Mimi whispered as she looked at him.

"I know, but there's another reason I picked this song for you. It's because when we danced to this, I knew that I was in love with you." Brady said as he twirled Mimi around. "I knew that Noah wasn't good for you because he never treated you like you deserved to be treated and I knew that I'd treat you better."

"I know that he was going to loose you to me when we danced to this song. It doesn't matter what happened or what was going to happen after we left the club together, Mimi. Because, in my heart you were mine from that day to forward."

"I always knew that you were mine. Even if you hadn't of gotten pregnant with Conrad. You were going to be mine. I love you. And I didn't marry because of our son. I married you because I wanted to and I love you." Brady said bringing his hands to frame her face. "There is nothing that I won't do for you."

As the song ended, Brady and Mimi were on the dance floor, dancing with a sexy sensuality oozing from them with every step.

"You know I love you Mimi?" Brady asked as his hands still framed her face.

"Yes, of course I do. But, I also know that, that's not all you love about me." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I can really say what I mean. But, I can show you." Mimi hands moved from Brady's neck to his hair as Mimi brought Brady's mouth down on hers in a breath-taking kiss.

* * *

Michael and Maria had been sitting at the table for a while when Maria turned to Michael as a man came to the table and got her attention.

"Excuse me, Miss. But, I've been noticing you sitting here all night and was wondering if you'd like to dance with me." The man looked about two or three years older than Maria but he seemed to be an okay guy. So Maria was going to dance with him since Michael couldn't dance.

"She can't. She is going to be dancing with me, her husband." Michael answered helping her up out of her seat and heading to the dance floor.

As they found a spot on the crowded floor and began to move sway side to side. Not really dancing because Michael didn't like to dance, Maria spoke up. "You know Michael, that was a little rude. You didn't have to drag me away from that guy."

"So you weren't going to dance with him, you were going to turn him down in a much gentler way than I did?" He asked her knowing that if she would have he would have stopped her from doing so.

"Yes, I would have turned him down in a nicer way. Or I would have danced with him, if you didn't do anything because frankly considering that I'm a married and a mother of twins with another child on the way, it's flattering to see that someone other than you is interested in me." She answered him easing her hands around his neck.

"Well, if you like I'll morph into Rath sometime and hit on you so it will make you feel better. Besides, I don't think that anyone but me should be interested in my woman." Michael knew that he was going to get an argument out of Maria if he played along right.

"Yeah, you do that. I thought Rath was kind of sexy when I first saw him. And Liz told me that he was a good kisser so that might be fun. It would be interesting to see you as him. And by the way Michael, I'm not your woman, I'm your wife. There's a difference."

"Like I said my woman." As Michael and Maria continued to playfully bicker the deejay came on.

"This next song is for Michael to Maria. It's a tape that he says only you will understand." The deejay played the song, as it started to play. The song was In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins covered by Maria and the Whits.

Maria's green eyes rounded in surprise when she heard her own voice.

"Michael how did you get this? How did you know I sang this song with Alex's band?" Maria was bewildered. She couldn't believe that Michael had a recording of her singing this song. She didn't even know how he knew she sang this song in her first live performance with Alex.

"It's my recording, I never got this from Alex." Michael answered.

"That night, Isabel and I had tried to reach Nasedo for the first time. But when we didn't we went home. Or at least Isabel went home. I went to the club where you were performing. I heard you sing, I know that I told you I was never there. But, I lied. I was there, in the audience all the way in the back. It was the first time I ever heard how truly beautiful your voice was."

Maria couldn't believe that he had been there that night. She and Michael had been broken up at that time and were barely talking to each other. He had come to hear her sing. She wondered if he knew that she had picked that song because of him.

"I remember seeing you up on the stage singing so beautifully. You looked nervous but you held your own up there. I wanted to go up there and kiss you afterwards. But, I didn't want you to know that I'd been there. So I left but not before I took a tape that someone had been making. It was my own private treasure that you made and I used to listen to it whenever I started to miss you." Michael said and Maria smiled at the thought.

"Michael I never knew that you were there that night. But, I remember how I wished that you had been there. Because I wanted you to hear me sing. I never told anyone this. But, the reason I picked the song was because it made me think of you."

"Well, it made me think about you and how important you are to me. This is our song Maria because the words speak to us and that's all we need. That's why I had the deejay play that song to remind you of how important you are to me. As well as our sons and daughter." Michael said as he reached in between them and touched Maria's stomach. She smiled and looked at him questioningly.

"Sons, we're having a boy?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Yeah, our son is sleeping happily." He looked into her eyes. "I love you Mrs. Maria DeLuca Guerin," he leaned down and kissed her on the lips kind of like a peck.

When Michael lifted his head, Maria smiled gleefully. "I love it when you say my name, Spaceboy. But, I expect a better kiss than that." Maria pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him the way she wanted to be kissed. With an intensity that only Michael and Maria could share.

* * *

Chloe had been having fun all night. She was enjoying spending time with Philip. She realized how much she had missed him during his enforced absence from her. But, she knew that he had missed her, too. And that made her feel even better.

They were either dancing with each other, talking with other people or just enjoying their time together the whole night. However, now they were taking a break of sorts while Philip went to go get a drink for her. She stood by the tables watching the other couples dance.

Philip walked back to his wife with a drink in his hand. "Did you miss me?" He asked her as he handed her the drink. She took the drink and sipped a little before answering him.

"Well, maybe a little bit. But you were only gone for a couple of minutes." Chloe answered as she placed the glass on the table and wrapped her arms around him. "Come on, let's go dance." She released him and pulled him on the dance floor behind him. They were dancing to an old song by Janet Jackson.

Philip danced with Chloe pulling her to his body and placing his chin on her head. He knew that his song would be the next dedication because Shawn had told him when he went to get the drinks. He knew that he should let her be surprised but he couldn't let her be completely surprised. "Chloe," she lifted her head and looked at him. "I assume you've noticed all of the dedications the guys have been doing?"

"Well, it was kind of hard for me not to notice, Philip. They were on every couple of songs. I personally think that they were all beautiful choices but I have to say that I'm so glad that you didn't do anything like that. As nice as it seems, it's a little embarrassing." Chloe answered thinking about all of the songs in general.

"So you wouldn't have wanted me to do that for you?"

"No, not really. Why?" Chloe asked suspecting that Philip made a dedication to her.

"Well, I guess you should know I--," he was interrupted by the deejay.

"Our last dedication of the night will be from Philip Kiriakis to Chloe, he says that even though you probably don't want me to do this, I did it anyway. So here is our song..." the deejay played As My Girl by Maxwell.

Chloe looked up at Philip to see him grinning down at her. "That is real cute, Philip. So you knew I didn't want you to do that. Yet, you do it anyway." Chloe said a little amused but trying not to show it.

"Hey, I think that this was a romantic gesture, you should appreciate." Philip said picking up a step at the faster pace in the song.

"Romantic Philip," Chloe couldn't hold in her laughter. "I know that I haven't been with you for a while. But, As My Girl is not a romantic song. It's only another one of your possessive, stalkeristic tendencies that you obviously haven't got over yet, coming out in a song." Chloe said patting his cheek to accentuate each word.

"It is a romantic song. It says that you can be just as you are and I'll still love you. You don't have to change a single thing about yourself. Besides, it's coming from the heart. So wouldn't it be romantic, then?" Philip asked frowning a little only causing Chloe to laugh more.

"Philip, my dear darling husband you are a trip. Don't frown." Chloe said as she attempted to turn his frown into a smile.

"Okay, but seriously you know why I picked this song. Well, I picked it because I don't think we need a song that will say I love you. I know that you know that I love you and I don't have to tell you that by a song. And anyway we both know that you are my girl." Philip said as he smoothed a strand of hair that had fallen from Chloe's elegant style, and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

As Philip released Chloe's mouth she moved back a few steps. "I ... I have something I want to tell you. Let's go sit down." She grabbed his hand and led him back to the table where she sat on his lap.

Belle and Liz were just on their way back to the table as they were walking they talked about the new plan. "So he said that he would do it?" Belle asked.

"He said that he would do anything for me. And this qualifies as anything. But, I think they we need to go tell Chloe because she was going to tell Philip about our performance at twenty of. Oh my god, what time is it?" Liz and Belle walked into the ballroom.

"It's twenty-five of. We need to get to Chloe now before she says anything." Belle said as she looked at the clock on the wall. Liz and Belle rushed back to their husbands and then headed back to the table where Chloe was with Philip. Since Max already knew about the plan he followed the women's cues exactly.

The two couples arrived back at the table with a minute to spare. Chloe was just about to tell Philip about the performance when he noticed the other couples. "Hey what's up?" He looked up and asked.

"I think... I think I'm in labor," Belle huffed out quietly as she clutched her stomach. Shawn immediately went to her side to help her stand.

As Chloe stood and moved off Philip's lap she turned to Belle, "Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, if she says she's in labor, then she's in labor!" Shawn answered for Belle as he and Max lowered her into a chair. He didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what to do but he was caught by surprise.

"Shawn, you need to go outside and bring the car around. Make sure it's at the entrance. Then, Max, Chloe and I will bring her out," Liz ordered as she got into her role.

"Are you sure? I mean Belle do you want me to go?' Shawn asked as he kneeled down in front of her. She nodded and then he practically ran out of the ballroom.

"Philip, I want you to go round up everyone and let them know what's going on." Liz said as she bend over the huffing Belle.

"Okay, I'll be back." He left after giving Chloe a reassuring pat. When he was completely out of seeing distance, Belle stopped huffing and smiled.

"This is going to be great." She said high-fiving Liz and explained the new plan to Chloe. After she heard the rest Chloe smiled too.

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

The men were all standing by the table trying to figure out what happened. "Okay, I was outside in the car for fifteen minutes and Belle never showed up. Where is my wife?"

"We don't have any idea," Miguel answered. "Because, Belle isn't the only one missing, our wives are all gone too. We thought that they had left with you and then you came strolling back in here."

"Yeah, and Max is gone too." Michael added.

"Then what the hell happened? They didn't just disappear. When I left here, Belle was here with you," he pointed at Philip. "Max, Liz and Chloe."

"Well, after you left, Liz sent me to get everyone else. Which I did. Then when I got here only the guys were here. We thought that Max and the ladies were all with you." Philip explained.

Shawn was about to loose it completely when Brady tapped him on the shoulder to see Belle casually walking to the table. "Okay, what the hell are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Well, Shawn, you planned this event and then invited me to it. Don't you remember?" Belle asked cheekily.

"Yes, but what I think your husband is referring to is why are you aren't at a hospital considering that you're in labor." Brady said to stop Shawn for loosing it.

"Oh that, well it was a false alarm. It must have been something indigestion." She answered.

"Okay, then how about where are our wives?" Michael asked as Belle sat down.

Belle looked at all the men, innocently. "They're coming. They're just refreshing their make-up. Look the next performance is about to start so why don't you all sit down so you don't ruin everyone else's view." The men knew that Belle was right so they all sat down.

Theresa walked up onto the stage as the lights went down and only one spotlight was on. She had her hair in a different style. It was a straight and hung down about her shoulders. Her dress had a Latin theme being a short and flirty pink. "Now, is time for the Latin part of the entertainment. It needs no introduction, so here is our first performance. It's a group performance that promises to be very surprising, Zan and his ladies: Shiri, Taylor, Majandra, Nadia, and Farah. Please welcome Zan and his royal five." She walked off the stage as the curtain opened.

While everyone was focused on the stage, Michael paid special attention. Zan, what the hell is going on? He asked himself.

Belle looked from the stage to the men's faces and smiled to herself, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note: As of 4/29/05 I have taken out the lyrics _I Shall Believe_ by Sheryl Crow, _Dreaming of You_ by Selena, and _Love is Such a Crazy Thing_ by Pink, _All the Things Your Man Won't Do_ by Joe, _In the Air Tonight_ by Phil Collins, and _As My Girl_ by Maxwell, as per the request of the management anywhere the lyrics appeared there is now an . So please take note if you wish to see the chapter in it's entirety with the lyrics please check my website.**


	22. Chapter 21 Ladies Turn

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_The Ladies Turn_

As a light shined on the stage a man stood in the center. He was wearing an all leather ensemble: tight leather pants that showed off his muscular legs and a tight leather vest that showed off his ripped chest. The light slowly went up the body until it rested on the biceps of the man showing off his tattoos of four squares. It continued up his body exposing his face. It was Max with a sexy closely shaved goatee and long brown hair that rested on his shoulders.

To the majority of the audience it was just a sexy, dangerous looking man dressed in leather. However, to two people in the audience it was just Max (i.e. Belle and Michael).

As Michael sat in the audience he was baffled as to what was going on and getting a little suspicious. What the hell is Max doing up there? And why does he look like Zan? Those were the questions Michael asked himself as the music started.

* * *

The light on the stage split into five separate beams located around the stage. One of the beams to Max's nearest left brightened. A woman began to walk towards him as "Kiss" by Prince played in the background. 

As the woman moved closer the beam moved up her body slowly. First showcasing the great well-toned legs in the strappy three-inch heels. Then, the tight leather skirt that ended mid-thigh to the sleeveless satin royal blue button down wrap shirt, to the woman's magnificent long brown hair that moved as she walked to her brilliant blue eyes. She walked towards Max in a fluid motion that went along seductively to the beat of the song until she was standing in front of him.

Chloe placed her hands on his shoulders; she looked back at Philip her hair swinging as she tilted her head. She gazed into his (Philip's) eyes as she swayed her hip in such a way that her leg rose and Max clutched it to him.

After seeing that movement with the man who had his hands on Chloe, Philip got annoyed and began to rise from his seat. However, Brady noticed this and pulled him back down before he could go anywhere.

"Dude, you need to clam down it's just a dance. See… it's over now, so just relax." Brady said as he pointed to the stage where Chloe's leg was sliding down Max's side and he was spinning her away from him as another light brightened.

As Max spun Chloe away from him, he grabbed another hand and brought someone else into the light. Mimi walked into his arms; she was dressed identically to Chloe except her shirt was a darker shade of blue, almost purple. They stood with Mimi's back to Max's front. Max crisscrossed his arms around Mimi pulling her more securely into his arms. As they came together, sensuously following the beat of the music they swayed down.

Then, as they rose back up together Max uncrossed his arms from around her and placed his hands on either side of her hips. Once they were up, she did a partial spilt on the floor and they rose again. This time as he glided back up he lifted her and allowing her body to slide down his until her feet touched the floor.

Brady jumped up and started to move to the stage after he saw the split maneuver, only to have Michael pull him back to sit down. Brady followed him back grinding his teeth all of the way there. Once he sat back down he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"It's just a dance man, relax." Philip said repeated what Brady had said to him a few minutes early and laughed at the irony of it.

"I can't relax. I want to know who is that dead man with is hands all over my wife!" Brady asked through his teeth.

"Don't worry he won't do anything out of line. She's in good hands, besides, if Mimi didn't want him touching her then she would put a stop to it. If she's okay with it then you should be too." Michael said calmly defining Max.

Brady relaxed enough to let it go as Mimi moved to the right of Max and Chloe came up on his left. Max wrapped his arms around both of them. Mimi and Chloe came close to Max almost kissing him then they turned to the audience and blew kisses at their husbands, respectively.

Shawn sat back and watched as Mimi and Chloe sauntered away from Max. He couldn't believe it; he looked at his brother-in-law and uncle. They both had that fierce Kiriakis look of determination on their faces. Man, were they mad. They were more than annoyed they were downright pissed. Even though, Shawn knew if he were in their place he would be just as mad, too. But, he had to admit that it was really funny. Just as he was about to laugh, Belle pinched his thigh under the table. He looked over at her. She gave him her knock it off look and urged him to keep quiet. His laughter died down as another woman walked into the spotlight.

This time it was Maria who walked onto the stage; the lighting made her straightened long blonde hair gleam. She wore a flowing black spandex skirt with a classy emerald green wraparound shirt. Maria walked up behind Max as Chloe and Mimi walked back into the shadows. She placed her hand on his shoulder to turn him around. Once he faced her she began to push him back with one finger on his chest walking him back to the beat of the music. Max grabbed her hand and spun her into a dip that left one of her legs propped on his hip. While leaning backwards, Maria tilted her head back and mouthed "Yeah," looking at Michael.

Michael gave Max a knowing look, before Max brought Maria upright then slid his hands up the length of her body. From her the sides of her breasts to the upper curve of thighs, Michael arched his eyebrow at this as he spoke to Max in his mind. Hands off the goods, Maxwell. In response, Max simply smiled and moved his hands back up her thighs and grabbed her butt, as he turned and spun her off to the side.

Michael became irate and nearly melted the glass in his hands. The other men at the table hardly noticed this, Brady and Philip were too busy thanking God that the guy didn't grab their wives' asses. Meanwhile, Shawn sat back by Belle trying desperately to hard to contain his laughter.

"Well, if we all jump him-," Philip started off saying smiling at the thought when Miguel interrupted him.

"Guys, I think you should just cool it. It's really not that bad, I mean this is a Latin dance contest. You have to expect them to be a little risqué otherwise it wouldn't be worth it. Would it? Besides it's for charity." Miguel said attempting to be the voice of reason.

"Shut up, L-F. You're only saying that because you haven't seen your wife up there yet. I guarantee you won't be as free and calm with your comments when it's her turn and she does something like our wives' did." Brady responded as he watched Maria walk away from Max.

"Look, I have nothing to worry about. Even if Kay does do something, I'm sure I won't get mad over some stupid little dance move. Besides, my wife would never do something too scandalous. It would be something very classy and tasteful." Miguel said.

"Based on what we've seen so far, I doubt that will be the case." Michael said.

"Hey, I'm totally okay with Kay doing this. I'm sure I won't have any problems." Miguel answered back ignoring the other men shaking their heads at him in doubt. They all watched for the next lady.

As Maria exited Kay sauntered up behind Max, she wore a skirt identical to Maria's and a wraparound shirt that was jade. She placed her hands on his shoulders. From there they slid down to his muscled chest where she pulled a part his vest exposing Max's well-sculpted chest. She touched his body feeling his chest, masculine shoulders and biceps as she pulled the vest off. Once then they returned to his shoulders, Max grabbed a hand and spun her around so that her back was to his front. Taking the hand he held, he placed her arm around his neck, and then he gently glided his fingertips down her side until he found her hand resting about her waist (similar to the move Johnny does to Baby in Dirty Dancing). He grabs her hand and spun her back around so she was facing him.

Once she faced him she reached up and caressed his face. Max caught both of her hands and placed them around his neck loosely. She leaned on him until she was leaning completely on him. He leaned back then forward, as he leaned forward the hand that had once been placed on the small of Kay's back moved down to her butt, her thigh, then finally lifting her leg into the air and over his shoulder. As he stood up he lifted Kay over his shoulder so that she slid down his back and landed gracefully in a split on the stage. Then she maneuvered herself into a position where she sat on her knees. Max turned around grabbed her hand and lifted her up on to her feet. Once he sat her on her feet, Kay turned and strutted away to the beat of the music. Stopping halfway back she turned and winked flirtatiously at Miguel before continuing her strut.

Miguel rose from the table and began to head towards the stage. Michael, Philip, Shawn, and Brady jumped to their feet and ran after him. They grabbed his arms and pulled him back to his seat. He began to struggle a little with them as they held him; Michael and Brady had one side while Philip and Shawn had the other.

"What happened to 'It's just a dance'?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, and what about we should expect it after all it is Latin, it has to be a little risqué?" Philip asked.

"He touched her… her leg was on his shoulder. That bastard had his hands all over my wife. Wait till I get my hands on him. Look, if you guys let me go, I'll make sure that you get a chance with him too." Miguel said as he tried to reason with them. "Come on, just think about, we could sneak up and attack him. That would teach him to touch our wives." All of the men thought about it and they were willing to let him go because they all wanted a piece of him. They released him, yet he never got very far because as he started to rise a surprisingly strong grip pulled him back into his seat.

"Uh, I don't think so. You are not going to ruin this performance." Belle said releasing him as she sat back down.

"Why not?' Brady asked only to have Belle turn to him and stare at him with her death ray eyes.

"Well, first of all this is Theresa's show. Think how it would look if her own brother caused a disturbance. I don't think she would appreciate that." Belle said looking pointedly at Miguel. "And I don't think your cousin would appreciate you beating up her husband."

They all looked a little shocked at finding out the man they wanted to beat up was Max, all except for Michael. They couldn't believe a guy who was a nice and reasonable like him would do this. Shawn sat back and watched the looks of confusion pass through the men's heads. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed.

"Oh, this is great. You guys were all jealous of … Max." Shawn laughed and he probably would have continued laughing at the guys if it hadn't have been for Belle elbowing him in the stomach, he looked at her and grimaced.

"Well, I just don't see why he had to do this with my wife. I mean couldn't he do that with his own wife." Miguel said pouting before he saw his cousin on the stage.

While the men were dealing with their problems, the ladies on the stage had gone through an entire verse. Now they were in the process of wrapping up their last parts.

The girls came around Max from all sides. Chloe was first; she twirled in front of him before moving to her left. Kay repeated the action except she moved to his right. Maria twirled to the right and Mimi to the left. The four ladies then sauntered to the front of the stage and then to the back. When they returned to Max's side, they spilt two girls going to the right and two to the left off stage, leaving Max standing alone with Liz.

Liz walked backward as Max approached her until she was up against the wall with his arms barricading her. She then dipped under his arms and attempted to strut towards the center of the stage only to be stopped by Max as he grabbed her by the waist and turned her back to him. He held her tightly against him. They looked into each other's eyes, and then she broke contact with hind to look at the audience and say "Yeah" as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She loosened her hold on his neck and allowed herself a little space. They moved quickly into a salsa as the other women walked back onto the stage this time with their husbands, respectively, following them. She had spun around three full times before Max stopped her and brought her back into his arms. All the while the other ladies were making their presence known as they walked up on the sides of Max and Liz, who stood center place on the stage.

As soon as they got up to where Max was standing with Liz, each of the ladies took their positions next to him. Maria and Mimi moved to the right and left, respectively, clutching his biceps. Chloe and Kay on the other hand, moved to the stand behind him on the left and right, respectively, with both their hands on his shoulders. Max tilted Liz's chin up as if he were going kiss her, he began to lean down toward her. But, then all of the sudden he lifted his head and turned toward the audience and smiled.

From the audiences perspective the scene on the stage was pretty funny. In the center of the stage was the long dark-haired, vest less, well-toned man smiling, Max in disguise, with his wife Liz in his arms. She stood out from all of the other women because of her outfit and thigh-high black boots. She looked like she was going to kiss him. But, she wasn't the only one. The other four women who had their long straightened hair about their shoulders were just wrapped around him also looking at him as if they were going to kiss.

However, the funny thing was that there were four men standing on the stage in the back just off the center. They were sort of surrounding the other four women, side by side they stood with their white t-shirts and black pants making them gleam in the background. They had their arms crossed with their biceps bulging and were sort of frowning at the group before them. The thing about it was that they looked just like the group of men sat at the table in front of the stage and practically charging at the stage after every lady danced with Max.

They figured that, that was probably choreographed into the performance to make it seem as if they were really mad. Well again, this was a hell of a way to introduce a new chapter of the ball. Obviously, if the beginning was just this good then the other performances were going to be better, they thought as the applauded the performance.

* * *

As the audience applauded Max and the girls, the other four women left the stage with their husbands, leaving Max and Liz center stage. 

Alright, are you ready to do this? Liz asked Max silently in his mind to which he nodded. The music started, Max released Liz and she took a few steps away to get into position.

Liz now stood in character, she pointed at him and motioned 'No,' with one leg arched out stretching her short leather skirt to a maximum point and moving her hips seductively with the beat of the music.

Liz began a seductive walk towards Max swinging her hips in tune with the beat of the song. As she stopped in front of him with her 4-inch stiletto knee high boots, he crossed his arms over his massive chest. As if pondering her actions. As the chorus came on she moved her body close to his, got up to his face as if to kiss him. Her hands framed his face.

Her hands slid down from his face to his shoulders and then fell away as she did four basic cha-cha steps. On what would be the fifth step she moved in back of him.

Once she was in back of him she placed her hands upon his shoulders and moved them to his raveled arms which she pulled apart and allowed one hand to grasp hers as he spun her around to stand in front of him.

When she was in front of Max again she released his hand and shimmed to the beat of the music and slowly she used her hips to pronounce each movement as she glided down.

She then rose back up repeated the exact same movements and took Max's hand again. Together they eased into a smooth rhythmic dance together as if their bodies had been made to dance with one another. Then as the song changed Max spun Liz out and then pulled her back in as she let her dance erotically in the frame of his arms.

As Max held Liz's hands he moved down her body so that his eyes were level with her thighs. Liz moved her leg in between his. She raised her leg until the stiletto heel rested upon his thigh. Max released her hand to stare at her legs. When his gaze reached her hips she moved to the right then the left like the song said. After those two seductive movements, Max positioned one hand on her boot-clad calve and began to move it up her leg.

As Max's hand began to slide up Liz's leg, she trapped it on her knee and shimmied down to him. She kissed his hand letting her tongue slide erotically between his fingers, winking at him and then shimmying back up. She tossed her hair back and arched her brow as if she had asked him a question.

His hand continued the journey up her leg edging up till his hand was under her skirt and on her thigh, where he felt a garter belt. He then slid his hand back out to the edge of the skirt.

Max rose still holding Liz's leg, he propped it on his hip so that it could slide down his leg. After her foot hit the floor Max pulled Liz into his arms and moved into a quick cha-cha rhythm before spinning her around in front of him.

Liz stood facing the audience, her back to his front, as she held his hands she pull him behind her to lean on him. She grabbed each of his hands and slowly guided them down her body from the sides of her breasts to her hips. Once she got them there she left them. Her hands moved to Max's hair and she brought his head down towards her neck. As his lips traveled up her neck she turned her head and met his lips in a kiss.

And that was all the audience saw as the curtain closed on the couple. Behind the curtain Liz had turned around in Max's arms and she kissed him breathless. Once she got her breath back she spoke to him. "Did I ever tell you what we did instead of going to the Gomez concert that night?" She asked him as she played with his still long hair. Since he hadn't morphed back into himself yet, there were too many people around.

"No, you didn't." Max said as he touched her bare back below the ties of her shirt.

"Well, I think that it's about time that I did. Come on, I want to show you something." Liz said coming out of his arms to leave him on the stage. When she noticed he hadn't followed her yet, she went back to him and pulled him behind her forgetting all about the other couples and leaving the charity ball.

* * *

Michael and Maria were pulled onto the dance floor by the coordinator of the dancers as the next couple to perform. They were wearing coordinating outfits, to some extent. Before they got into position Maria fixed Michael's tie. 

"Maria, I can't believe you did this. It was bad enough watching Max get freaky with you on stage. But, now you pulled me into this and I have to perform. You know I hate dancing." Michael said as he grabbed her hands and held them fast. He looked rather dashing and distinguished in his all black attire. Maria had made him change into another solid black shirt, added a black tie and a black vest to his wardrobe. Maria, on the other hand, had on a black dress that had blood red roses on it. It was a filmy layered dress with her back bare with a slim rhinestone tipped ties and ended a with inches above her knees with a pair of black, strappy, open toed shoes.

"Michael, consider this payback. Besides, we've done this dance before and it will be loads of fun." She finished fixing his tie and removed her hands from him. "It was Belle's idea for us to do this and we all thought that it would be fun. Max wasn't originally in the dance. But, he offered to be in it and then he morphed into Zan. The rest as they say is history. Man, the look on your face was priceless when," Michael interrupted her.

"Okay, so you got us back good. But, why did you sign me up for this? You know that I can't dance."

"Michael you have nothing to worry about. I made sure to pick something that you've done before. Now, just relax and have some fun." She said as she moved into position as the curtain opened.

Michael took a deep breath and remained in the spot Maria left him in. As the music started with a violin playing a tango beat, "Dance With Me" by Debelah Morgan. As soon as he heard it, he knew exactly what to do.

Maria took steps walking over to him until she stood in front of him. She moved in back of him spreading his legs apart with her foot. Michael placed his hands his pockets. Only placing his thumps in the corners. She spun around until she was in front of him. Her long blonde hair accentuated her movements swiftly making them more pronounced (it was in a low ponytail). She grabbed his hands out pockets placed one on her bare back and positioned the other with her hand. She pulled him to her and did a step for him to mimic.

They moved in sync with each other in easy tango steps. Michael mimicked Maria steps perfectly. As the last verse of the chorus ended Michael released Maria and spun her out of his arms. When she moved out of his arms, she placed one leg ahead of the other.

She held her hand out to him; he took it and pulled her body to his. She put her arms down by her side. Michael swept his hands down her body until he reached her hands hanging by her sides. He maneuvered them into a fast pace salsa, then slow paced salsa steps. Their hands never moved from being clasped by her sides as they moved in synchronized movements expertly executing the steps. She looked up at him and he held her gaze for the a while. Then, she broke her gaze from his as she placed her hands on his shoulders while his moved to the small of her back.

Michael, still looking down into Maria's eyes, reached up and grabbed one of her hands off his shoulder to spin her around. After two spins he brought her back to him and they moved together at an ease with smooth salsa steps.

Still holding one hand he swung her out in front of him and let her salsa toward the audience then turn back to him. They moved into a fast paced tango. He spun her once again before they began the tango.

As they moved into a fast-paced tango, Maria felt her hair start to come down, tendrils of her hair were hanging down out of the black band she had surrounding it. Michael stopped to dip Maria back while doing so he propped one of her legs around his waist. When he brought her back up, he placed her other leg on his waist thereby bring her chest level with his face.

Maria placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up and onto Michael's shoulders before turning herself around. She then slid down his back until she was on her feet again. Once she was on her feet she turned and kicked a leg out over Michael's thigh to have him spin her around to stand in front of him once again and they moved into a fast paced salsa.

As they salsa around the floor, Michael spun Maria around numerous times. After doing a double spin, he pulled her back to him and brought her in close before he dipped her back. But, this time instead of bringing her up, he leaned her down and placed his head on hers. Maria wrapped her arms around his neck; her fingers touched his slicked back hair. "So how was I?"

"You were perfect, spaceboy. Just perfect." Maria answered before meeting Michael's lips in a kiss behind the closed curtain.

Maria and Michael had made their way back to the table to see Belle and Shawn talking. Maria wondered where Liz and Max had gone. So as soon as she sat down she asked.

"I don't know. She said something about Gomez. And then she and Max took off." Belle shrugged. "Whatever, that means. So Michael, tell me did you like your surprise?"

"Like is not a word I would use." He answered only to have Maria look at him questioningly. "What? You know I hate dancing and besides that I wanted to kill Max."

"Yeah, Maria you should have seen it. The guys all got steaming mad when they saw Max with you and the other women. I had to practically cover Shawn's mouth so he wouldn't laugh." Belle said looking over at her still amused husband.

"Hey, if you would have told me what was going on I wouldn't have reacted the way I did. But, it's not my fault they were so amusing. I didn't laugh at all of them. But, I did laugh especially at Miguel. First, he was like to voice of reason with you guys then, Max and Kay danced. I'm surprised that we were able to hold him back considering how mad he was. He was practically flying out of his seat with his anger. It was so funny." Shawn said placing his arm around Belle's chair.

"Even, I have to admit that was funny. Because, he was Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected until Kay was up there with Max. He was so pissed." Michael said as he and Shawn laughingly high-fived each other.

"You guys are so immature." Maria said rolling her eyes as the curtain opened for the next performance.

**Author's Note: As of 4/29/05 I have taken out the lyrics _Kiss_ by Prince, _It's All About Me_ by Mya featuring Sisco, and _Dance with Me_ by Debelah Morgan,as per the request of the management anywhere the lyrics appeared there is now an . So please take note if you wish to see the chapter in it's entirety with the lyrics please check my website.**


	23. Chapter 22 Ladies Turn con\'t

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_The Ladies Turn_ (continued)

Kay and Miguel stood together in the middle of the dance floor waiting for the music to start. Kay was dressed in a black two-piece micro-fiber skirt set. The top was a silky soft camisole that neatly went along with the spandex skirt that flowed freely around her legs or rather her thighs since the skirt ended mid-thigh. Miguel was dressed similarly in a black pants that fit his well sculpted body to a T and a white dress shirt to match it.

"So Miguel are you going to talk to me at all?" He was still a tad angry about her dance with Max.

"Kay, I haven't stopped talking to you. I know that you were just doing what …" he paused as he tried to search for the right words. "Well, actually I don't know why you were doing it. I mean, what was your motivation for doing what you did? I don't have a clue as to why you did it. But, maybe you could enlighten me?" He asked and awaited her response.

"I did it because it was fun and also liked making you jealous. Frankly, it's nice to see you so irritated. There was a time when I thought you would never feel that way about me. I hope you didn't get too mad." Kay said as she walked over to Miguel and placed her hands on his chest.

"Kay, all of the guys at the table had to hold me back. I was ready to come up there and beat the hell out of Max. Of course, I'd be mad if I see you dancing with another man like that. _Especially_, like that! I think that was particularly annoying. But, I will get over it eventually. Now, come on let's get back into position to work this dance and win." Miguel said as he gently kissed Kay's lips and pushed her away from him so that he could get in position. The curtain opened and then the music started.

Miguel walked to Kay who stood at the far end of the stage. When he got to her, he touched her shoulder and she slowly turned her head to look up at him. Once she saw him she turned around completely. He held out his hand and he pulled her to him. As she drew closer to him, he maneuvered them into a medium speed salsa.

Kay and Miguel danced in sync with one another. They both looked into each other's eyes as if they were the only people there. His hand moved from around her waist to touch her cheek.

As they began to spin around the floor, Miguel reached up and gently caressed her cheek. His hand slid down her cheek onto her neck as he looked down at her lips. Then when as it looked like he was going to kiss her, his hand slid lower still. His hand moved down to her waist as he stopped her from dancing and enthused her into a twirl around his body.

She stopped twirling and stood beside him. He pulled her body into his and just held her. His hands moved from the small of her back to frame her face. She placed her arms around his neck below his hair. Then she placed her head against his shoulder as they held each other briefly.

He released her and she danced around him. Ensuring that her skirt swayed around her long legs. After she returned in front of him he grabbed her hand and pulled her into step with him

They danced around the stage until they were ready to do the next movement. Stopping so that Kay was in front of him, her back to his front. He pulled her close and then lifted her off her feet. He swung her around making sure to keep her secured about his body.

Keeping one arm around her waist he hoisted her up in the air and slid an arm under her legs. Now he was holding her with one arm under her knees and another on the small of her back and began to spin her around in a circular motion. As he spun around Kay maneuvered herself so that she was turned toward him. He stopped spinning around and Kay turned herself so that she was now on his back.

With Kay on his back, Miguel moved toward the chair strategically set up on the back of the stage. As he eased himself down, Kay stood on the chair and when he sat down completely she placed both of her legs on his shoulders and slid herself down onto his lap. He arched out one long leg as he dipped Kay in the chair sitting down. Kay framed his face with her hands, and arched up to meet his lips in a kiss. So as the song ended they were kissing on the stage.

The curtain closed on the kissing couple as the last note of Enrique Iglesias' "Could I Have This Kiss Forever," featuring Whitney Houston ended.

* * *

Backstage

_Twenty minutes after Kay's performance_…

Mimi and Chloe were talking to the deejay about the order of their songs when Marvin, the dance coordinator came up.

"Okay ladies, it's Showtime for one of you." He checked his list. "Alright, I don't have a specific person named just this time blocked off. Any who, whichever one of you is going to perform, you need to get ready." He looked at his watch. "You have approximately two minutes." As he walked away from Mimi and Chloe, who tried to decide who would go next.

"Look, Chloe why don't you go ahead. I still need to get the music settled for my mix."

"Are you sure Mimi?"

"Of course, I am. Now go get Philip and get out there before he tries to bail." Mimi shooed Chloe away and finished talking with the deejay about her songs.

Chloe and Philip followed the dance-coordinating assistant to the stage where they would dance .

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Philip asked as she stretched her legs to get ready to perform in her three-inch heels.

"You're not trying to get out of this are you, Philip?" she asked in return as looking into his eyes.

He shook his head. "Of course not. I was just worried about the baby. I don't want you to do anything too strenuous." Philip said as he walked to her and stopped her from stretching to look at him. "I mean Chloe, you are four months pregnant."

"First, Philip although, I love you for worrying about me, I don't need you to. I talked with a family friend who is a doctor and she assured me that there is nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. And anyways, I'm not yet four months pregnant, I am _almost_four months pregnant. Don't worry. Besides, it's not as if I've never danced like this before so it shouldn't be a real problem."

"Okay, I was just checking. Now, how about you tell me who told you about the plan?" Philip asked as he hugged Chloe to him.

Chloe knew that he had obviously figured out that they had some sort of help. "I'm sorry but I can't reveal my sources. You shouldn't be concerned anyway because our informant didn't know what you were planning to do. Only that you were planning to do something tonight. But, who cares it's over now. And the only thing that I want you to be concerned about is winning this event."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then by all means let's do this." Philip said as they moved into their position center stage.

* * *

"So does anybody know whose on next?" Kay asked the group at table.

"Well, when I just went to talk to Theresa a few minutes ago, she told me that Chloe is going to be next." Maria answered sitting down in her seat next to Michael after going to call Paloma and check on the twins.

"Look, it's starting." Belle said excitedly as the music started to play and the curtains opened.

* * *

Chloe and Philip made a very striking couple as they stood in position on the stage. She was wearing a black satin shirtdress with French cuffs and a wraparound belt holding it closed. Her leg was arched out in front of her showing the golden skin of her lower thigh as it came through the slit in front. The dress framed her pregnant body so nicely that she didn't look pregnant if you saw her from the front only. Her long brown hair added to her overall beauty as it hung straightened along her sides. The man was in a dark blue shirt that stood out on the darkened stage and a pair of black pants that were molded to his body perfectly showing off in all the right places.

She stood in front of Philip leaning back on him slightly looking directly out to the audience. Philip stood in back of her with his arms about her waist under her long hair. He was looking down at her. They were waiting for the music to start.

"When is that damn music going to start? Or is it already on?" He whispered down to her careful not to break his dancing stance.

"It should be on in a few minutes, Philip. Just relax."

"Relax, yeah right," the last words died as the music started.

Chloe looked up at Philip and he down at her. Her arm was draped up around his neck. She slowly slid her hand down his muscled chest until she ended up where his hands were down by her side. As their fingers touched he brought his hand up and twirled her around so that she was facing him.

Still holding her hand, he raised his and they met palm to palm. As their hands became intertwined Chloe moved closer to Philip. He released her hands and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved together slowly, seductively with the beat of the music.

She moved her hands from around his neck to slide down to his shoulders and then his chest. She gently pushed him back from her; once he was an arm's length away he reached out and grabbed her out-stretched arm to spin her in circles around him. As he spun her one last time he pulled her back to his body to stand in front of him.

Chloe turned to face him, she mimicked the words of the song using her hands as the offering, gesturing in the air. Philip grabs her hands and shakes his head. He placed her hands down by her side before he moves to the belt on the dress. He unties the belt and then slowly slides it out of the loops. Chloe's eyes widen as she realizes what he is going do to, she reaches out to grab it from him however he anticipates it and throws the belt into the audience.

With her dress falling open to Philip's eyes, he pulls her to him and then he turns her around so that she faces the audience. He takes a side of the dress in each of his hands and pulls it apart only allowing her shoulders to be exposed making it seem as if she doesn't have on anything else. He continues to pull it off until she's out of it and he throws it into the audience and spins Chloe to face him as two songs mix and move to the next one, "Ain't Nobody" by Chaka Khan.

Chloe's outfit had changed to an electric blue dress with spaghetti straps and a criss-cross back along with a dazzling silver mesh tab choker and matching bracelet. Her long hair streamed down her back, as she looked at Philip and held her hand out to him. He grasped it and pulled her to him. They came together following the beat of the Chaka Khan song.

Philip placed his leg between hers as they danced together bringing their bodies even closer. He released her hands and moved down to grasp her waist. Once he did so, he stopped their movements to ease down and pull her closer to him, so much so she was practically sitting on his leg. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her off the floor and spun her around. Her hair flew out as they spun around.

As he stopped spinning around to place her back on the ground, her hair flowed behind her. They went back to their dance steps this time a little faster to keep in tune with the music. They moved into some simple samba steps and parted, Philip held one of Chloe's hands while she moved out to the side of him and did a samba rhythm box step around him.

As she moved in front of him he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him. So that her back was to his front, he wrapped his arms around her and took one hand to grasp one of hers, holding it out front of them. Then slightly leaning forward (almost bending), he moved them around in a circular motion performing the samba roll. Chloe was held tightly in front of him as they danced so in sync with one another that they seemed to be one person moving.

After going through the motions of the samba roll, Philip stopped them on the dance floor. He took the hand wrapped around her waist to spin her out away from him. Chloe showed off her samba steps solo while Philip moved to the background to strip off his shirt so that he stood in a matching electric blue short-sleeved t-shirt. He walked back to Chloe and interrupted her solo steps.

She turned toward him and they came together looking into each other's eyes intensely. She caressed the side of his face, while he lovingly cradled her head and moved them into a deep dip. The only part of him she touched was his face as he moved her down. Gently and slowly with the song, they rolled and swayed together upward. Once they came up together the spun apart.

They came together again in an overlap above his arm with Chloe's thigh propped on his hip, she head hung back (looking at the audience) and her hair cascaded down to the floor. He embraced her around the small of the back, creating a center of balance for her as he looked down at her. She had a hand on his shoulder completely trusting to him to hold her.

As he agilely rolled her up she caressed his face. He moved one of his hands to her nape (under her hair) and prompted her to spin around him, hair flying. While she spun around he grasps one of her hands and stops her. Once she came to a stop he raised his hands (head level) for their special hand signal (i.e. Prelude to Love). She raises her hands to meet his palm to palm they become intertwined as Philip pulled Chloe into a standing floor twist, which brings them up and down.

When they are up again he releases one hand and spins her out, only to pull her in front of him. With their arms out on their sides, they intertwined their hands. Philip looked down at Chloe, while she gazes up at him. He leads in wrapping both their arms around her waist as they swayed to the beat of the music.

Unwrapping his arms from hugging Chloe's waist he kept one hand intertwined and spun her around. Then spinning her around once more and she spun him around afterwards. As the song ended, they came back together, her arms went around his neck and his about her waist as they smiled and gazed into each other's eyes.

After Chloe and Philip left the stage they returned to their seats in the audience. And watched the performances that followed after them waiting Brady and Mimi's performance. Meanwhile, Brady and Mimi were backstage getting ready to go on.

"So did you make the song changes like I suggested?" Brady asked Mimi as she glanced around at the stage making sure all of their props were in place.

"No of course not. I already told you Brady this is my performance I'm not changing anything. Besides, it's too late to make any changes and you already agreed to this for me without the other songs."

Brady, who had been watching his wife from the chair on the stage, got up and walked over to her to fix her tie. It was crooked. Mimi was wearing a suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. As he fixed her tie, he let his fingertips linger under it to mess with the buttons of her shirt. "Well, if you're sure, then you know I will do this for you. There is nothing that I won't do for you, babe."

"Brady Black, I know what you are trying to do. So stop it." She grabbed his hand before he released one of the buttons on her shirt. "I already told you that I am not changing the songs. But, I did add one more to the list."

"Which one?"

"The last one, the guy told me that we could have up to three songs, if we wanted. So I just added one more song. To end our performance." Mimi moved closer to Brady and wrapped her arms around his neck to angle his head down to hers.

"Well, at least you got one of my choice's added. I guess that I'll settle for that. I'll consider it payback for that dance you did with Evans." He leaned his head down and was about to kiss Mimi when Marvin strolled up behind her.

"Hey you two you'll be on in about a minute and half so you might want to stop making out and get into place." The annoying dance coordinator left as quickly as he came up.

Brady sighed. "We'll just have to finish this later. Go get your sweet self in to place so that we can win this thing and go home to finish what we started." Mimi nodded and brushed her lips across his, adjusting her hat she then walked back to her spot. As soon as she was in place Brady moved off to the back of the stage out of the view of the audience.

* * *

When Chloe and Philip had returned to the table she went to sit in her own seat but, Philip pulled her into his lap. And that was where she was currently sitting while her chair had the shirtdress she took off during her performance and Philip's shirt on it.

"I think that Mimi and Brady are going next." Chloe said

"That's good. I can't wait to see what they are going to do." Kay responded.

"Yeah then maybe we can find out who told."

"Philip, I don't really think that's important right now. Besides, all you really need to know is that we knew about it. And we still thought it was a great idea. But, our idea was better planned and no one found out about it." Chloe said teasingly to Philip and when he opened his mouth to protest Chloe silenced him. "Shh, look the curtain is opening. We'll discuss this later." She then turned to the stage to watch as the curtain opened on the stage.

* * *

The curtain opened and the spotlight brightened to show a black chair backwards on the stage with Mimi on it. She had on a black suit complete with a black tie and black top hat. Her arms were crossed around the back of the chair and she was looking down towards the floor. The only way anyone knew that it was her was because her auburn hair stuck out brilliantly with the all black ensemble that she was wearing. Brady was nowhere to seen on the stage yet. The Janet Jackson song "I Get So Lonely," begins to play.

She looked up and uncrossed her arms from around the chair. As she looked up her expression turned sad and longing as she looked around the stage.

After looking around and seeing no one there she stands up and walked around the chair when she comes back to where she started at, she sits down once again. Having sat down, she reaches up and takes off her hat throwing it off to the side.

She starts to wrap her arms about herself only to feel another pair of arms behind her. Brady had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he moved to sit behind her.

Mimi turned in faux surprise to see Brady. She stands up and fully hugs him. From the hug they move into a seductive slow dance as they rock from side to side. Her hands began to slide up and frame his face to make him look directly at her. They shared a heated look if passion. She grasps his hands and leads him back to the chair; facing it forward she sits him down in it.

Mimi is now standing in front of Brady, who is sitting in the chair, with her back to the audience. She moves back a few steps.

Slowly walking back to Brady sitting in the chair, she stands in front of him. She then does a side-to-side erotic hip movement that makes her go down until she's on Brady's lap. He positions her so that her legs are outside of his over his lap. Her hands are on his shoulders as she makes eye contact with him. He lifts her up from the seat and placed her in front of him.

When the music began to mix and it switched to another song, he unbuttoned her suit jacket. As the background beat of 'Touch It,' by Monifah came one, he leaned down and tore her pants from her legs and then threw them to the side.

Mimi now stood on the stage in an off the shoulder strapped corset like top the bared her midriff nicely and a matching asymmetrical skirt that was a vibrate jade color. Brady stood by her side still in his all black attire of pants and a shirt.

He moved towards her with the beat of the music. And when he was on her side he moved to touch her.

She backed away from his hand and then placed her hand on his chest to walk him backwards to the chair. After she got him seated, she turned around and faced the audience. She put her hands on her hips and seductively did a body roll, moving up and down. When she came up again she turned her head and inclined it toward Brady as if to say 'Come here.' Brady got up from the chair and walked to Mimi pulling her to him.

Brady had Mimi standing in front of him as he put his lips on her neck and started to nibble at it. His hands were everywhere feeling on her body. They were at her breasts, her thighs, and then finally resting on her waist as he spun her around.

Mimi, who had been caressing Brady head was holding him to her neck, turned around and hooked one leg on his thigh. As she did this Brady's hands moved down to her butt and pulled her closer to him as they began to rock with the beat of the music.

After they stopped rocking, Mimi backed up away from Brady. She turned to her side and did another body roll, accentuating the movements with her hips as she went down. Once she was back up, she grasped his hand and did a fast spin in the center. Still holding his hand she moved in back of him and pulled his shirt out of his pants. She released his hand and spun in front of him to tear the shirt off him, buttons went flying everywhere. Brady then took off what was left on the shirt from his body and threw it into the audience.

He grabbed Mimi's waist and pulled her to him, quickly spinning her around and dipping her. As she went back, his hand slid down and raised her leg to place it over his. Then the music mixed again blending two songs together until the new song started playing completely, it was "What's Your Fantasy?" by Ludacris.

With the change of song was a newly dressed Brady. He stood on the stage holding Mimi with his tight black pants still on with the added attraction of a black wife beater that showed of his muscular physique perfectly.

Brady pulled Mimi up and then released her. She eased down to her knees making the motion like she was licking Brady from his head to his toes. When she stood again, he dropped in front of her grabbed one of her legs and licked her leg as far as he could go with the skirt on. Once he was eye-level with her waist she pulled him closer to her body. Mimi pulled back slightly and used her hands framed around his face to bring to his feet. When he was standing she lead him back to the chair.

She gestured toward the chair and pushed him into it. Standing in front of him she arched one leg and acted as if she were smoothing down her pantyhose sliding her hand up her leg. When she got to her upper thigh, she looked up and winked flirtatiously at Brady. He flicked his head up in response like he were saying 'Yeah, come here.'

She walked back over to him placing one leg on the chair; he grabbed her leg and pulled her to him so that she was standing directly over him with one leg propped up. His hand was still on her leg as he slowly slid it up her thigh where he then tugged her down to straddle his lap.

Brady's hands were on her hips as Mimi gave him an erotic lap dance. She rolled her hips on his lap seductive undulating movements. She put her hands on his head and brought it down to the valley of her breasts. In sync with her movements on his lap she began to lean back until her back met his knees, where she then flipped her head back and looked out at the audience all the while still holding his head to her body.

Meanwhile, Brady used his tongue and caressed her skin starting with the valley of her breasts until he had made his way down to her belly button. Once, he reached her navel in an extreme dangerous maneuver he rose from the chair and went to sort of jump on to a mat on the stage. And as he jumped he somehow managed to flip himself so that he would land on the bottom and Mimi was on top of him. Then, as he became settled in, Mimi placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and to her feet, where she then walked toward Brady who was leaning back on his elbows.

She bends down and places her hands on Brady's face. She slowly mouths the words of the chorus to him and sweeps her hands across his body from his head to his toes. Then she released his head to lean down and kiss him, flicking her tongue across his lips.

As she turned to stand up, Brady quickly moved to slide Mimi over and under him, moving in between her legs. He also mouthed the words to her slowly; her hands went to his waist. Then, as the chorus ended she mastered flipping herself over on top of him. So as the song ended the audience saw Brady sitting halfway up and Mimi leaning down towards him. The curtains closed.

* * *

Everybody was sitting at the table except of course for Max and Liz who had left earlier. They were carrying a conversation amongst themselves about everything that had happened that night from Belle's fake labor to the group performance and dedications to Brady and Mimi's final dance.

"You know Brady, I can't believe you did that. I mean in public and all. It was like you two were having sex up there. My God I wonder what Dad would have said if he saw this." Belle said still a little shell-shocked by the performance.

"Belle, isn't that what you wanted? You told the girls to do something that they wouldn't ordinarily do in public. I mean I thought that was the whole point." Shawn said to his wife laughing at her expression.

"Well, it was but I didn't think that they would do _that_!" Belle said.

"Okay, Belle now don't take this the wrong way, but where do you think I learned it from. I mean haven't you ever walked in on your mother and Dad before _dancing_." Brady said also laughing at her facial expression of absolute terror at the thought of her parents doing that.

"Brady, you so did not need to go there." Belle said her face forming a face of distaste. Everyone at the table laughed at Belle everyone but Chloe that is.

Chloe had moved from sitting on Philip's lap and was leaning on him from her chair, laying her head on his shoulder while her legs were in his lap. Although, she was listening to the conversation she was tired so she closed her eyes for a second.

"Hey, you're not going to sleep on me are you?" Philip asked looking down at his wife.

"No, I'm not sleeping. I am just a little tired that's all." She said right before she yawned. Philip smiled; maybe it was time for them to leave.

"You want to go?" Chloe looked up at Philip surprised.

"We don't have to go yet. Besides, I don't want to make everyone else leave early. Since we all came together."

"Everyone doesn't have to go, I had my car brought here so I could drive us home in case we wanted to leave early. So do you want to go?"

Chloe sat up and straightened to look at Philip, taking her legs off his lap. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course, I don't mind. I did what I wanted to do and now I'm ready to go, so if you want to we can leave. You wanna go now?" Chloe nodded and then she and Philip rose from their seats. He reached around her and grabbed her stuff from one of the other empty chairs and she got her purse from the table.

Everyone else had been holding conversations at this time when they all noticed Chloe and Philip getting ready to leave. "Hey are you guys leaving?" Belle asked the question stating the obvious.

"Well, if you must know Mama Kiriakis is tired and she needs to rest." Philip responded putting his arm on her shoulder.

"But you can't leave yet. They haven't announced the winners of the Latin dance show. And how would you feel if you won something and didn't get it? I mean I know my kids would love to see me come home with a trophy."

"Yes, but my child isn't born yet so… your point would be what?" Philip responded sarcastically.

"Philip, wait I think she's right. We should stay to commiserate what we did tonight, so that we always remember it. If we do win something it would be something to show our kids one day. So … let's wait until after the awards are given before we leave, please." Chloe pleaded on the off chance that they would win something.

"If you want to." Chloe kissed him on the cheek before she relieved him of their things, placing them in the chairs and sitting back down. Philip sighed and sat back down.

Theresa walked out onto the stage in a nude colored lace slip dress with a soft pink liner. It ended right by her knees. "Tonight's event has been a raving success thanks to all of you out there. We have surpassed our goal this evening in raising money for this important cause." The audience clapped to that. "But, before we leave for tonight, there is one more thing that we must do. We need to announce the winners of the Latin Sensation Dance Contest. Before we do that, can we please give around of applause for all those who participated in it." As the audience clapped for the performers a table was brought out with some trophies on it as well as Ethan alongside. "My husband and one of the judges for tonight's event, Ethan Winthrop, shall help me give out the trophies. There will be eleven awards handed out tonight; the first ten will go to the top ten performers of the night. And the eleventh award will be for the couple that has not only been picked as the audience favorite but the judge favorite too. So let's get the show the road because I know we are all anxious to see who wins. Ethan will you please begin announcing the first five couples." Theresa turned toward her husband as he took a sheet of paper out of the envelope and moved next to his wife.

"I sure will honey. I'd also like to ask that the ten couples please remain on the stage until all of the winners are announced. So without further a do, in tenth place, Heather Olson and Aaron Van Wagner." A couple ran up on the stage with a lot of giddiness as the lady received her roses and the man the trophy as well as an envelope with a special prize, they took their place on the stage. "In ninth place the intoxicatingly seductive couple Brandy Alexander and Tom Collins." The next couple came onto the stage and received their awards and then went to stand next to Heather and Aaron. "In eighth place Galen Gering and Mackenzie Westmore," they also followed the pattern of the other two previous couples. "Seventh place goes to," Ethan eyed the audience and smiled. "My brother-in-law, Luis and Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald." As the couple came on the stage, Ethan shook Luis' hand and hugged Sheridan before they got their awards from Theresa who also hugged them. "The sixth place goes to Liz and Max Evans," when Ethan noticed that they weren't at their table he looked to his wife. She shrugged.

"Since Liz and Max aren't here to except their award, I will except it on their behalf. Now for the top five places in the Latin Sensation Showcase, I will like to ask the winners to please remain on the stage for the rest of the presentation. In fifth place, Kay and Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald." Theresa smiled happily as she saw her other brother and his wife come to the stage to get their award. Eying the list in her hand she smiled and waited until after they got the award and went into place to announce the next award. "Fourth place goes to my helper for tonight's event, Maria and Michael Guerin," she saw the look of surprise on Maria's face as she stood up with Michael at her side and made her way up to the stage. "Third place goes to the group performance of Zan and his Mistresses of Destiny (I changed the name because I thought it sounded better! J). It seems like our Zan has left for tonight, but maybe one of his ladies would like to receive this award on his behalf." She looked at the table on the floor where everyone was.

Down at the table the ladies were trying to decide who should go when Chloe came up with a great idea. "Belle, why don't you go get the award?"

"Yeah, Belle you should get it. It was your idea in the first place and I'm sure Max and Liz would want you to get it if they were here." Mimi said as she placed her hand on Belle's while telling her to go.

"Are you guys sure?" Belle asked hesitantly not wanting to step on anyone's toes by going to get the award.

"Yes," both Brady and Philip answered for their wives and then looked at each other conspiratorially. "And Shawn why don't you escort her up there." Philip suggested. Shawn looked towards Belle and he knew that she would want to go up so he stood and offered her his arm to her, she took it and they went up to the stage to get the award. After Belle received the group award, she and Shawn took the place next to the other winners.

"And now for the top two couples," Theresa paused and looked toward the audience dramatically "Miriam and Brady Black." Mimi jumped up out of her seat and hugged Brady before she excitedly pulled him to the stage where they were hugged by all of their friends.

"Let me just intrude for a moment to say that this was a very hard decision to make but, in the end we had to go with the points and you guys only came up one point short of being the number one couple." Ethan explained as he shook hands with Brady and Mimi. Then turning back to Theresa he looked at the first place winners with her. They were going to announce the number one couple together.

"Okay and finally, the number one couple of the Latin Sensation Event tonight is," The Winthrop's paused. "Chloe and Philip Kiriakis."

As they heard their names called, Philip looked over at Chloe and she was truly surprised, the shock was still evident on her face. "Come on babe, let's go claim our prize." Philip stood and helped Chloe up beside him as he made his way to the stage with her following behind him holding his hand.

When they got on the stage they were bombarded with people surrounding them to congratulate them on their achievement. Philip was doing all the talking, Chloe had yet to say one word. After everyone had clamed down a bit and Philip received the trophy and envelope, while a bouquet of red roses went to Chloe. Philip and Chloe stood back next to all the other winners to pose for pictures. He looked down and saw dazed look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. But, did we really win this Philip? I mean I know that I said we should stay in case we win something, but I didn't honestly think we would. Let alone even win first place. It's a little surprising that's all." Chloe said as she smiled for the last picture.

"Hey, I told you that we would win tonight, cause a Kiriakis doesn't like to lose." Philip leaned down and kissed Chloe.

"Okay, now we have one more order of business before we let go you guys go for the evening. The audience and judge favorite of all the performances was chosen to represent what we really liked and even I have to say that I loved this one, anyway, the winner is Miriam and Brady Black for their sexually and seductively shocking performance. It not only wowed the audience but the judges as well. Please step up and receive your second award." Theresa said holding another trophy that Mimi and Brady happily took. They stood for pictures again and then walked back to their place.

"Well, that ends this years Latin Sensation Showcase Event, I hope all of you had fun I know I did. And thank you all for contributing to this charitable cause, I think that after all the money we've raised we will one day soon find a cure for this affliction in children. Now Ethan what do you say we end this evening right, let's dance. And please feel free to join us for the last dance of the evening." Theresa grabbed Ethan's hand and they walked down the stage to dance on the dance floor only to be followed by the other winning couples on the stage and audience members to join them dancing.

Everyone was dancing, Shawn and Belle were, Mimi and Brady were and so was everyone else who had been at the table. Except, for Chloe and Philip who were on the stage kissing the night away, as the curtains closed.

**Author's Note: As of 4/29/05 I have taken out the lyrics _Ain't Nobody_ by Chaka Khan, _One in A Million_ by Aaliayah, _Could I Have this Kiss Forever_ by Enrique Iglesias featuring Whitney Houston, _I Get so Lonely_ by Janet Jackson, _Touch It_ by Monifah, and _What's Your Fantasy_ by Ludacris,as per the request of the management anywhere the lyrics appeared there is now an . So please take note if you wish to see the chapter in it's entirety with the lyrics please check my website.**


	24. Chapter 23 The Twins Have Arrived

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_The Arrival of the Kiriakis Children_

_Six Months Later… Kiriakis Mansion (Philip's Home_)

It was a cold, December night in Salem outside the glorious Kiriakis Manor. Chloe was a restless nine months pregnant and still patiently awaiting the birth of her children. She was expecting twins' one boy and one girl; ironically it was just what Devon had predicted. The pregnancy had been fairly easy for her with no problems or anything to affect her children.

Chloe sighed as she released the curtain and turned away from the window moving her hand to her stomach. One of her children kicked her. "Well, it seems that you aren't motivated to come out and grace us with your presence, little ones. But, I wish you would reconsider because I can't wait to see you … raise you … love you." She said looking down and talking to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Philip asked as he leaning against the doorway watching his wife. He was smiling as he began to walk towards her. Chloe turned at the sound of his voice, her long hair swinging after her. Once she saw that he had been watching her she smiled.

"Oh, I was just trying to talk to your stubborn children into making the their appearance into the world. That's all." Philip stood in front of her and leaned down to kiss her stomach, which is something that he had made a practice of doing over the past couple of months whenever he walked into the room. As he stood back up he lovingly rubbed her stomach.

"_My children_, as you put it, are not stubborn. They are just waiting until they think the time is right before they come out to say hi."

"Well, I am almost a day over due and I would really like it if---," Chloe couldn't not finish her statement as she gasped feeling the water flow down her legs. Her water had broke.

"I guess your pep talk worked, come Mama Kiriakis, it looks like it's time to say hello to our children. Let's get you to the hospital." Philip said as he wrapped his arms around Chloe and they began the trek to the car. They didn't need to grab anything but the car keys because after hearing numerous stories about forgetting things for the hospital to give birth, Chloe had packed a bag and placed it in the trunk of the car. And she never took it out fearing that Philip would forget something she needed. As they walked out the door Philip realized this was the last time they would leave the house without having to take anyone else and although he was going to miss that freedom, he knew that he was too excited about the birth of his son and daughter to care.

* * *

_Eighteen hours later at Salem University Hospital Room 2324 …_

Chloe was just awaking from her very restful sleep, she looked down and saw Philip slouched in a chair clasping her hand his even as he slept. Then on the other side of her were two baby bassinets. One a pale blue color, the other pink. She started sit up so she could see her children. As she eased into a sitting position she pulled the bassinets closer to the bed. But just as she leaned down to look at her babies, she felt Philip's hand move. She looked toward her husband.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Philip asked as he stood up and stretched to remove the kinks in his back from sitting in the chair so long and then he moved to stand next to Chloe on the bed. "I thought that you were sleeping."

"I was," She responded softly. The birth of the twins had been a very long and grueling experience for her but Philip had been with her there all the time it took for them to be born. Hell, even Nancy had been with her when Philip had left to take a break. All of her family had been with her during some of the time trying to help her relax as the hours passed. But, it was Philip that was in the delivery room with her getting insulted by her and holding her hand as the she gave birth to their twins. "I did sleep but I woke up and saw you. What are you still doing here?"

"You didn't think that I was going to leave you here did you?" He pushed her long hair behind her as he caressed her cheek. "I'm not leaving you here alone. I would be lonely without you."

"Philip, you should of at least gone home and got some rest. That chair hardly looks comfortable. I don't want you to be here with me, while I stay if you're going to sleep in that chair." Chloe grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I did rest. And don't worry about me; I'm not about to fall down. Craig offered to let me sleep on the couch in his office if I wanted to. But, I decided to stay with you. So I could be with you when you woke up again. Anyway someone had to be here to accept all of flower arrangements, baskets and things that you've been given. There was some from Maria, Kay, and Liz who all sent their love and want you to call them when you get a chance. Not to mention several other people. There were so many here that Nancy had to gave them to other departments of the hospital so the babies wouldn't be affected by the scent."

"Did she get the cards so that we could sent thank you notes?" Philip gave her an amused look.

"Sweetheart, this is your mother we're talking about. She will probably have a categorized list of what everyone sent and who they are by the time you're out of here." He laughed and Chloe couldn't help it she laughed too. Their laughter stopped as a cry came out from the baby boy. They looked at the bassinet at their son who was now starting to cry. Chloe leaned down and picked him up, he immediately stopped crying to look at his mother. Philip watched the interaction between his son and wife; he sat down on the bed.

Then, Philip was shook out of his thoughts as his daughter began to cry. "Philip, pick her up." Chloe ordered softly as she looked up from their son. Philip stood walked to the bassinet and picked up his small daughter, she quieted and looked at her father through her own hazy eyes. He moved back on the bed next to Chloe so he wouldn't fall down. Holding one baby in one arm and wrapping the other around Chloe, Philip eased back onto the bed. Together they sat on Chloe's bed looking at the two children they had created. Neither of them said a word as they watched their children fall slowly back to sleep.

When both of the children were sleeping soundly in their parents' arms, Philip spoke. "You know, they are beautiful just like their mother." Both children had her dark hair and they facially would probably grow to resemble her. Although, he knew that all babies are born with blue eyes, he had a feeling that they would have her blue eyes too. He knew that because Chloe's eyes were the first thing he saw that attracted him to her. "Thank you, for them Chloe. I don't think that I could love you more for being my wife and now the mother of my children."

"You don't have to thank me for them Philip. They are equal parts of both of us; a sign that are love is eternal because we are bonded for life through them. Don't ever thank me for that," she responded as placed a hand on his chin to turn him toward her as she leaned up in a kiss.

As Philip and Chloe kissed the door to her room opened, they broke away from each other. Victor walked into the room with a dozen red roses for Chloe. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No Dad, of course you aren't." And placed his sleeping daughter in Chloe's waiting arms. She now held both of children.

"Good, but I won't stay long. I just wanted to come and see the newest members of Kiriakis family and I wanted to give these to you." As he saw that she was holding both of the twins he handed to flowers to Philip who placed them beside the other arrangements that had arrived. He leaned over to look the sleeping babies in her arms.

Chloe attempted to lift her arms a little so he could see the sleeping children better. Philip who had walked back to the bed at this time took his seat again and lifted his daughter from her arms. "Do you want to hold one of them Victor?"

"No, he looks pretty comfortable in your arms. As does his sister in your arms Philip. Have you two picked out names yet?"

Chloe looked down at her son in her arms and then at Philip before she spoke. "We decided on Dominic Wesley and Ariana Caeden."

"Those are good strong names for my grandchildren. They are beautiful Chloe, just beautiful. I know that we've had our problems in the past. But, I'd like to put them behind us. These children represent everything that I wanted Philip to have, everything that I couldn't give him. I never wanted you to end up with my son, Chloe."

"Dad," Philip said attempting to interrupt his father. This was the last thing that he wanted his father to bring up old problems on this happy occasion.

"No, Philip this has to be said. Chloe what I'm trying to tell you was that I was wrong. You are everything my son needs. I've seen a better side of him. Someone I'm proud to say is everything that I hoped for him. That's all because of you. I'm proud that you are my daughter-in-law and now the mother of my newest grandchildren." From the look on Chloe's face he could see that he had shocked her by his announcement. "I think that it's time I left, you should be spending your time with your children." As Victor turned to go out the door, Chloe called to him.

"Victor," She waited for him to turn. "You didn't have to say any of that. But, I am happy you did. When I get out of the hospital, I'd love to have you visit me while I'm at home with the twins. I know that they will love getting to know their grandfather and I'd appreciate the company." She smiled as Victor nodded.

"I'd love to. Now, I really should to get going." And with that Victor left the room leaving a stunned Philip and smiling Chloe in his wake.

* * *

Chloe had left the hospital after a three-day stay. On her second week at home the Bradys and the Blacks came by to see her at home with the twins and Philip.

"So how are you enjoying motherhood?" Belle asked watched Chloe rock her daughter back to sleep. Belle, who had given birth to her own daughter four months ago, was already back to her slim figure.

"How do you think? I love it; there is something that is so fulfilling about being a mother. I mean it's like I have someone who depends on me to be there for them for everything. At first it was a little overwhelming. But, Nancy came over and stayed for a while to help then Kate came even Victor came over and helped for a while. It's been like nonstop visit central here. I love it."

"I know when Conrad was a baby, everybody wanted to be there to help Brady and me. It was a great relief to me to have them there because the first few days were nerve racking." Mimi said as she looked at Ariana who was in Chloe's arms. "She is so beautiful Chloe."

"Hey, her brother is a looker too. I'm telling you Chloe when these two grow up they you and Philip are never going to be able to get on the phone because the lines will be tied up with people calling them and asking for dates." Belle said she laughingly.

"That is so true." Mimi responded agreeing with Belle.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. Besides that you two both know that your son and daughter are also going to have to beat people off with a stick. Mimi, you should already know that considering how adorable Conrad is now. And Serena already has admirers Belle. My children aren't the only ones who are going to be getting calls." Chloe said as she spotted Philip coming down the hallway with Dominic in his arms. He along with Brady and Shawn had taken their son down to show Shawn and Brady something.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd see the day when Kiriakis would be married with children." Shawn said sitting down next to Belle and handing her their four-month old daughter.

"Why would you say that, I told you when we were in high school that I was going to marry Chloe." Philip sat down next to Chloe and held his baby son who was holding on to Philip's forefinger.

"What he means is that he never thought you were serious. And besides that Philip you weren't exactly the most mature guy in high school so he didn't take you that seriously. " Brady held his three-year old son as he went to sit next to Mimi on the couch, she took their son and held him in her lap. He wrapped his arm around his wife and looked down at her kissing the cheek of their three-year old son.

Philip placed his arm around Chloe as she took her son into her other arm and began to rock him to sleep. "I knew that he was serious, I always knew that we had something special." Chloe looked up from their children to look into Philip's blue eyes that were shining brightly with pride. "Even when I didn't think we would survive all of our problems, I knew that if he could have faith in us than I could too."

"I always knew that one day we would be together like this. You would be the mother of my children, the light in my life, my wife." Philip brushed his mouth across her cheek as he leaned down.

"Well, I'm happy one of us knew that we'd end up together." Belle held their daughter and watched as she reached up and grabbed her father's finger. Belle looked at Shawn who was watching them.

"Who cares what we thought about when we were younger. All that matters now is that we are here together as friends and family. Our lives have brought us all here now, to bring in the next generation of Bradys, Kiriakis', and Blacks." Mimi stated looking around at the children in the room; her son, Belle's daughter and Chloe's twins.

"That was eloquently put Meems." Shawn said.

"Yeah, well what can I say, my wife is a writer putting words together brilliantly is her job." Brady said smiling down at her.

"Black, I hate to burst your bubble but," Mimi leaned up so that she was level with Brady's ear. "I'm a reporter, there's a difference." She whispered to him.

"Writer, reporter, it's all the same. You write." Brady replied back to his wife in his own nonchalant way.

As Brady and Mimi began to bicker a little the scene in the Kiriakis' house stuck out in Philip's mind as he looked around the room. Remembering himself, as a teenager lost in the world not thought of as an adult who could have feelings of love as deep as his went for Chloe. And now as a married man with a beautiful wife and two gorgeous children. His best friend in the world was married to his other best friend and they had a beautiful daughter of their own to cherish. His gaze then went to the bickering couple across from him, as teenagers their lives had been a world of emotional turmoil. For her it was the turmoil of never fitting in with the right group always being overlooked for her other popular friends; for him it was the anger that had been allowed to grow and fester until it became a destructible hate. But, now they had each other and that was all they needed. Finally his gaze rested on his wife, who had gone through Hell as a teenager but she too had risen above her fears and became the strong woman she was today that not only give birth to his children but also was able to master her fear to say 'I love you.' She had come very far from the girl he once childishly referred to as 'Ghoul Girl' to the woman he now lovingly referred to as his wife.

"Philip," Chloe called out to him bringing him from his own thoughts.

"Yeah," He looked at her beautiful face and questioning blue eyes.

"Are you alright, you looked a bit dazed. What were you thinking about?"

"Just about … how much I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Chloe leaned up and kissed him on the mouth softly. "Now, how about you help me put our children to bed, I think they have had enough excitement today." Philip nodded and took his daughter from Chloe's arms and then helped her up as she got up from the couch with Dominic. Together, the happy family left the room.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_2 Years_ _Later at the Brady Picnic_

Brady Household

Chloe Kiriakis was in the living room of Belle's beautiful two-story house gathering up the toys Dominic and Ariana had left lying around after lunch. They had been in a rush to get out to play with the other children, their father included. She had no idea where the toddlers got all of their energy. It amazed her that they still had that energy left at all.

"Hey what are you doing in here? The party is outside." Philip said as he walked in through the patio door and came in back of Chloe wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm surprised you even noticed that I was gone. You looked pretty busy to me playing with the kids. I doubt that you actually noticed my absence." She turned around placing the toys in his arms as they started to walk back outside where everyone else was.

"I resent that Chloe, I always notice when you're not around. It's a habit I developed in high school, you _should_ remember that." He placed the toys on the table and then went to sit down in the chair. As Chloe attempted walked pass him to sit in the seat next to his, she was pulled into Philip's seat with him. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed, her cheeks turned red as he said some _naughty_ things to her he nibbled on her ear.

"Okay, you two don't think that we can't see you. I mean you are sitting in front of us." Maria said from her seat at the table next to them. She was five months pregnant and proudly showing off her bundle of joy in a maternity short and top set.

"Yeah, there are some of us who don't want to watch you guys make-out." A six months pregnant Mimi said from her lounge chair in a pair of overall shorts with a t-shirt of Brady's under it, drinking a glass of Lemonade.

"We are not doing anything that you and your husbands, respectively, haven't done to get you guys in those conditions in the first place."

Before, Maria or Mimi could respond to his comment, five-year old Conrad, and four-year olds Azarian and Gabriel came running onto the patio. They each ran to their mothers, except for Gabriel who didn't see his mother, so he went to Maria.

"Mama, make them stop," Azarian said as he stood next to Maria's chair and grabbed her hand as if that were going to protect him.

"Stop what?"

"Kissing us. Aunt 'Ria they won't stop trying to kiss us." Gabe said as he tried to hide behind Maria's chair making her turn her head so that she could hear his soft voice.

"Who's kissing you Gabriel?" Liz asked as she walked up with Orion, her eighteen-month son, she has just come from changing his diaper. Gabriel then ran to her trying to hide behind her legs.

"The girls," all three little boys answered simultaneously. Just then the oldest little girl entered the scene, Devon. The little blonde spitfire ran over to them. But, before she could run towards Conrad, Michael, who was following behind her and grabbed her, scooping her little body up in his arms.

"Pixie, I think that you've tortured the boys enough today," he said as he carried his daughter over to a chair beside Maria and sat down, holding her securely in his arms.

"Okay, tell me what happened? I so hate being out of the loop." Maria said as she looked over at her twenty-month old son, Tavian playing in the sandbox with Dominic.

"Well, it seems our daughter started a little kissing revolution when she kissed Conrad. Then, Serena decided that she really liked Gabriel so she kissed him. Then, our poor little son got attacked but not only Ariana but Mickey too. They snuck up on his side and kissed him on both cheeks." After retelling the whole story, Michael laughed little about it as he tickled his daughter. "When they all had kissed one of the boys, the boys ran over here to get away from the girls. Maria, I told you that you have got to talk to your daughter about this." He looked at Maria as if it were her fault.

"Wait a minute, you mean my daughter, my _precious_ baby girl kissed your son?" Philip was in a little denial as he incredulously sat up. "No, you must be wrong, my little girl isn't even two yet, she couldn't have kissed him. Ariana is too quiet … too shy to do something like that."

"Hey, you don't have to believe me you could ask Max, Shawn, Belle, Kay or anyone else who was over there. We all saw it." Michael responded shaking his head.

While Philip found this hard to take, Chloe thought it was a little amusing. Although, she did find herself slightly unnerved that Ariana had acted so boldly. Both her children were affectionate to their family members, so she had no trouble believing that Ariana might have given Azarian a little kiss. Chloe had suspected that her daughter had a little crush on him; she was brought out her own private thoughts as the rest of the group arrived on the scene. Chloe got out of Philip's lap as she saw Kay and Belle walking Ariana and Mickey onto the covered patio. Brady followed them with Serena hanging on him and Max had both Tavian and Dominic walking beside him. The children ran to their parents, respectively.

Ariana ran to Chloe, who had leaned down to pick her daughter, as she stood up she was bombarded with the force of her son's small body as he grabbed onto her leg. Ariana laid her head on her mother's shoulder, her soft brown hair rested on her back as she wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"It's look's like you could use a little help," Philip said before swooping down to pick up his son as Chloe sat down. However, Dominic was having none that as he struggled to get down. Philip immediately knew that it was time for a nap. When the children got tired they always got testy when they didn't get their way. He placed Dominic back on the ground, then sat down next to Chloe and lifted Dominic up into his lap, unlike his sister Dominic just sat on his father's lap, not attempting to go to sleep. Philip moved a strand of Dominic's hair from his face as he looked down at his son. He also had Chloe's brown hair and blue eyes. Both of his children resembled Chloe, other than the fact that they both had his dimples and sometimes on a sunny day you could see blonde highlights in their hair, there were really no other physical likenesses to him.

"Well, I think that someone, is ready for a N-A-P." Chloe stated as she kissed her daughter's head resting on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think that everyone is," Maria responded as Max handed Tavian to her. Her small son reached for her and when she got him he rested his head on her shoulder. Tavian, while he resembled his father facially and had Michael's light brown eyes, he had a darken shade of Maria's blonde hair. As he snuggled into his mother's arms more he looked around and saw his older brother standing by their mother and sister and his father nearby, sitting together.

Meanwhile, Max had walked over to Liz and bent down so that he was level with his son who was still hiding behind Liz's legs. Liz looked down and watched her son glance around from behind her as Max had kneeled.

"So what exactly are you doing here behind your mother Gabe?" He asked smiling at his son who peeked from behind Liz's legs cautiously looking around to make sure that Serena was nowhere around. When he saw that Serena was with her uncle he moved to stand directly in front of his father before answering.

"I am trying to stay away from 'Rena. She tried to kiss me Daddy." Gabriel whispered to his father.

"I know, I saw. So that's what you're doing, hiding from Serena?" Gabriel slowly nodded his head in response glancing past his father to make sure that Serena was still with Brady. "You know, she's just two years old. She's just a baby and doesn't really understand what she was doing." Max said as he tried to reason with his son.

"But, Dad, she tried to kiss me. That's disgusting and besides that she's a girl. I don't want any girl kissing on me. She's just a baby." He animatedly whispered leaning in closer to his father.

"Max, you might as well stop while you're ahead. He won't get it. You know what it's like at that age, nobody wants to be kissed."

"Well, actually, I don't know what it's like I didn't come out until I was six, remember." Max said looking up at his wife.

"Humor me," Max then sighed and stood back up. As he rose back to his full height, Gabriel ran and hid behind his legs.

"I guess we'll just have to let this play itself out." He kissed Liz on the cheek and then reached across her to take their youngest son from her arms. Their son happily went from one parent to the other not minding at all. Orion, looked like his elder brother, meaning he looked like Max. But, he had Liz's chestnut colored brown hair. Max looked down at his son (Gabe), to see the small child peeking at Serena through his legs before moving to hide again. He inwardly sighed, _What happened to our sweet, quiet little Gabe_? He asked Liz mentally whose only response was to laugh at his expense.

* * *

Kay sat down and placed her little girl on a table before her so she could tie her shoe. When she finished she lifted little Mikayla off the table and then Mikayla toddled over to where her Daddy had sat down next to her mother.

"Up," She demanded putting her hands on his knees. Kay laughed at the sight of her daughter ordering her father to lift her up. "Daddy, I kwiss 'Zarian." Mikayla stated (Mickey for short) grinning proudly at her accomplishment.

"I know little one, I saw. What were you thinking? You are too young to kiss boys. You're just a baby."

"No, I's a big girl." She firmly contradicted him shaking her head swinging her two identical pigtails at the same time.

Miguel looked at Kay and he sighed, she laughed. "You know she gets this from you. Will you please tell her because maybe she will listen to you."

"I'll try for you," she stopped laughing to look at her daughter sitting on Miguel's lap. She was a cute little girl; she had Kay's long sable (a darken brown color) hair and her expressive face. However, she had her father's golden hazel eyes. As Kay observed Mickey in her two-piece pink short set, she was suddenly reminded of herself at that young age. She snapped out of her thoughts and returned to the matter at hand. "Mikayla," he daughter looked up. "Sweetie, you can't kiss Azarian like that because … your mama's baby girl and even though you are a big girl, you can't kiss another boy until you are at least nine years old. Okay sweetie?"

"Nine, thwat's old, Mama. But, okay." Mikayla nodded. Miguel held his daughter in disbelief. It was always _so_ easy for Kay to get their daughter to do things, so it should have been easy for him to.

"Okay, how about fourteen, Mikayla you shouldn't kiss another boy until your fourteen."

"What's wrong with nine? That's when I got my first kiss." Kay couldn't believe Miguel was being so ridiculous; he gave her an incredulous look. "Well it was."

"No Daddy, Mama said nine," Mikayla tapped her father's chin as she looked up at him and giggled.

"Why do I even bother, she's just like you." Miguel sighed as Kay joined her giggling daughter on his lap to laughing kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

Mimi sat back in the lounge chair drinking her lemonade and relaxing.

"So how is my son?" Brady asked as he moved to sit down next to her.

"Well, if you mean Conrad, he's still traumatized over getting kissed by Devon." She answered as she pointed to their son playing on the opposite end of the chair. "But, if you're talking about the baby. _She_ is fine." Mimi said before smiling. The day before Mimi had gone for a checkup the doctor had determined the sex of their child. However, both she and Brady had agreed to wait until the birth to find out. Every since then they had been debating the sex of the child.

"Well, I was actually referring to Conrad. But, since you brought it up you know that the man ultimately decides the sex of the child, right." Mimi nodded. "Well, I say that the baby is a boy, so there. The man has spoken." Brady moved on her lounge to touch her stomach where the baby promptly kicked his hand. Mimi laughed at him. "Seriously, I can't have a daughter, Meems."

Mimi stopped laughing. "Why?"

"Because, I'm going to be older when she's a teenager and knowing my luck she'll look like you and then I'm going to have to spent my days threatening all the guys she's going to have messing with her. And that my dear would be a full time job." Mimi had thought that he was serious, but once he finished talking she was relieved that she just had to laugh.

"Yeah, with my looks and all the Black self esteem, our little girl is going to be loads of trouble for you." Mimi covered her mouth with her hand realizing that she had let the secret come out. Brady recognized the expression on her face and immediately knew what happened.

"You know the sex, don't you? You found out after I left the room. Well, you might as well tell me what we're having." When she didn't respond and just widen her eyes, he finally got it. "It's a girl. We're having a girl," she nodded excitedly before Brady lowered his head to kiss her gently.

"Jeez, Dad isn't it enough that I got kissed by Devon. Do you and Mommy have to play kissy-face, too? God, why don't you get a room." Conrad said having moved up to see his parents kissing. Brady released Mimi to swoop down and pick up his son who he placed on his lap and tickled him with Mimi.

"Get a room, uh? I'll show you get a room." Brady and Mimi continued to tickle their son hearing his giggles.

* * *

Shawn and Belle were standing together talking to their adorable two-year old daughter. She was a little Belle except for her rich chocolate brown hair like Shawn's. Shawn was currently holding his daughter in his arms, while Serena was struggling to get down.

"Daddy, down. I wanna go to Gabbie." Serena Brady was ineffectively trying to get down.

"Whoa Rena, I think that you need to calm down a bit. Belle, will you attempt to calm her down." Belle who had been watching the toddler grow annoyed in Shawn's arms thought that her little girl sure was growing up fast. "I'd like to think that our little stalker would at least leave Gabriel alone for a little while. And since when did my little angel start kissing boys?"

"Serena Kimberly Brady you need to calm down. Sweetheart, I think that we have let you terrorize Gabriel enough today. It's time for you to take a nap, anyway." Belle said as she reached and took her daughter from Shawn's arms. The little girl stopped struggling once she was in Belle's arms and peered up at her mother with her baby blue eyes. "Oh, no sweetie those sad eyes of yours aren't going to help you now."

"But, Mama, I don't wanna slweep. I's not tired." Serena yawned.

"You're not tired?" Serena shook her head and rubbed her eyes as if to keep herself awake. "Look, everyone else is going to take a nap so you have to, too. Besides, that this is your nap time, little Miss Brady." Belle turned her daughter towards, Chloe and her twins, Maria and Tavian, Liz with Orion, and Kay with Mikayla. "So are we ready to take our nap?" Serena looked at everyone else and nodded. "Good, so let's say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye Daddy." Serena waved bye to her father, Shawn responded by leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Alright, then. I'm going to go put her down and then I'll be right back." Belle leaned up and brushed her lips against Shawn's cheek before moving down to put Serena down for her nap.

As she left the patio area the other parents followed with their children. Chloe and Philip had their twins; Kay carried Mikayla as Liz walked her young sons in followed by Michael and Brady, respectively, with their own children.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the children were still napping. Everybody was outside enjoying the cool summer day with the beautiful weather that they were having, on Shawn and Belle backyard. The radio was on playing some of the top ten hits of the seventies, eighties, and nineties.

"You know Belle I can't believe our daughter kissed Gabriel." Shawn said.

"Well she didn't really kiss him, she kind of smacked her lips on his cheek. So you really can't count that as a kiss." Shawn looked exasperatedly at Belle.

"The point is that she obviously got that flirty side of herself from you."

"May I remind you, that you also like to flirt with people. So she could have gotten it from you. Although, now that I think about it she probably got it from me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She means that since it took you nearly two years to ask her out, that your daughter couldn't have possibly got her flirty ness from you. Because is she if did Shawn, then it would have taken her several years to kiss him." Brady laughed and Mimi, who was sitting next to him, hit his arm. "What? Why did you do that?"

"Just because you have to move fast at everything you do doesn't mean you should put Shawn down. Some people, like Shawn, take their time to do things to make sure that they are right."

"I seem to think that you like me to do _some_ things fast, Meems." Brady responded as he whispered near Mimi's ear.

"Do you think that you guys could not do that in front of us, it's not like we can't hear you? Some of us would rather not like to see a sample of what goes on in your bedroom." Philip said from across the way.

"Oh please, Philip I know that you are not talking. I have personally seen you and Chloe do worst than just whispering in public." Brady responded wrapping his arms around Mimi leaned back against him.

"So have I," the Evans, Guerins, and Lopez-Fitzgeralds all chorused together. Chloe blushed and turned her head so as to have her hair come down and cover her face.

"You guys are embarrassing Chloe, so why don't you find something else to talk about." Belle said as she noticed Chloe's discomfort.

Everyone laughed and continued to have their own personal conversations as another song began to play on the radio. At first no one really paid much attention to it, until the chorus came on. It was Kiss.

The talking had stopped as all of the men turned (except for Shawn) and looked at Max who wasn't paying any attention to them or the music because he was busy nibbling on Liz's neck. When Max felt the death-ray eyes on him he looked up to see all of the men glaring at him, again everyone but Shawn. The women on the other hand all shared a secret grin.

"What? It was just a dance you guys really should have gotten over it by now." Max sat up on the lounge chair moving Liz to the other side of him.

"Dude, you had your hands in places that they shouldn't have been. It was totally inappropriate of you to do that, Maxwell. Your hands were every where." Michael said as he stuck up for himself and the other men.

"Yeah, and may I remind you that you flipped my wife, _my pregnant wife_ over your shoulder and let her slide down your back into a split. You know as well as I do that you would have been just as mad as we were --- are if one of us had done the same thing with Liz."

"No, Max wouldn't have gotten mad because he knows that it was a simple dance performance. It was a Latin performance and as you once said yourself," Shawn gestured towards Miguel. "It had to be a little risqué, and pretty obviously be for show."

"Shawn's right, you guys are totally overreacting. It was two years ago for one thing. And for another you should have gotten over it by now." Belle said as she supported her husband completely and kissed him on the cheek for being so bright.

"Oh please, Belle. You're only agreeing with him because he is your husband. Besides, neither of you know what it felt like considering you," he pointed to Belle. "Were pregnant. And you," he gestured towards Shawn and then Max. "Didn't have to watch grabby hands over there basically feel up your wife right in front of you. And neither of you had to completely embarrass yourself on the stage with a whole bunch of people staring at you." Brady finished and the other men, Max and Shawn excluded, voiced their approval of what he had said.

"So let me see if I get this straight, you were embarrassed to dance with me on the stage?" Kay turned and asked her husband.

"Yeah, you were embarrassed to dance with me?" Chloe playfully asked Philip who had been pushing her hair all to one side so he could put his head on her shoulder.

"No we weren't embarrassed per se, it was more like we were… were…" Philip looked towards Miguel for some help.

"We were caught by surprise that's all." Miguel answered promptly before he pulled Kay back so that she was leaning on him.

"Oh well, I guess it was kind of a surprise." Kay leaned back against Miguel and went back to watching everyone else.

"Spaceboy, you haven't said anything, so can I assume that you weren't the least bit embarrassed?' Maria asked Michael who was sitting beside her rubbing her stomach.

"Of course I wasn't embarrassed we've done that dance so many times before that I had nothing to be embarrassed about." Michael said and was then rewarded with a kiss.

"I don't think you guys had any reason at all to be embarrassed. Your performances weren't that bad. I think you may be being just a little ridiculous." Shawn started getting annoyed looks of disbelief shot his way by all of the men excluding Max, of course. Who had gone back to nibbling on Liz's neck.

"Yeah, right, like you know what it's like to stand I front of a lot of people and do what we did." Philip gestured toward the other men. Shawn became irate. He had danced in front of a crowd before they obvious weren't thinking clearly.

"I did dance like that at the Last Blast, don't you remember?"

Mimi who had been quiet for a while looked confusingly up at Shawn. "Are you sure that we were at this Last Blast?"

Shawn was exasperated. "Yes, you know the dance that we all went to. Belle and I danced there in front of God and everyone. Don't you remember?" Chloe, Mimi, Brady and Philip all looked at each other. Shawn looked at them in return. He looked at Brady who only shrugged and Chloe.

Chloe put her hand in the air. "I am so not in this," she said taking herself out of the conversation.

"Okay, although you did dance in public with a crowd of people. It's not on the same level with what we did. Besides, you and Belle weren't even dating when you did that."

"On top of that, Shawn you barely even touched my sister, which is good for you. Because if you would have I would have had to hurt you. Anyways, what you did was practically G-rated compared to what we had to do. It was nothing." Brady arrogantly told his brother-in-law. Belle who had been watching the men bicker all this time decided to put her two cents in.

"You know Shawn, they do actually have a point. I mean although we did dance at the Last Blast, it wasn't anything like what they had to do."

"Belle, I can't believe you're agreeing with them." Shawn shook his head in disbelief.

"They have got you floored man. Not only did your uncle and brother-in-law dis you, your wife did too. This is priceless." Maria hit Michael on the arm. "What? Is it my fault that he doesn't realize what happened here. And any in case if it really bothered all that much him, then he could always dance to a song and prove them wrong." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Michael, that's actually a good idea. Shawn, why don't you and Belle just dance to the next song that comes onto the radio. That way you could prove Philip and Brady wrong." Chloe said as she felt Philip's arm come around her waist.

"I'm not going to dance for you guys just because you want me to." Shawn responded looking at everyone, now completely annoyed.

_Max, bait him._ Liz said to Max mentally. He arched his eyebrow in response.

"Shawn, if you don't want to do the dance, I will. I think that I actually have my leather pants in the car somewhere. Yeah, now that I think about it I'm sure I do. I'll just go get them and then you can be amazed by my dancing ability with _your _wife." As Max stood up, he watched as Shawn got up fast and grabbed Belle's hand pulling her out of her seat on the patio out. He then proceeded to move to a far offside that was clear enough to dance on.

"No one dances with my wife but me." Shawn said before pulling her into his arms as they began to dance. All of the other couples watched amusingly as Belle and Shawn proved that they could also get down and dirty on the dance floor.

So the argument that had started it all was now forgotten as the family and friends of Philip and Chloe one by one took sides and defended it for the better. And as they did that they formed bonds between each other that no one could ever break, one by one bringing in the next generation of children in this big extended family of love.

**The End…For now**

* * *

**Sequel: Secrets of the Heart has been posted!**


End file.
